


Fall from Grace

by RaphaelComet



Series: MLP RP [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter-Seeker Corps, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelComet/pseuds/RaphaelComet
Summary: Brass Casing, a captain within Equestria's Hunter-Seeker Corps, finds herself with another job crossing her desk. Unfortunately, the name of her target is one she recognizes, and he's turned traitor. Figuring that if anypony is going to bring him in, it’s going to be her, so she sets off to find him and bring him to justice.
Relationships: Brass Casing & Flint Lock, Brass Casing & Frostbite, Brass Casing & Hollow Point, Brass Casing & Twilight Breeze, Hollow Point / Accent Tap
Series: MLP RP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821187





	1. Welcome to Ponyville

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a compilation of several RP threads I was part of back when I was a member of a MLP RP group several years ago. I RPed as the characters Hollow Point (Swift Splinter), Brass Casing, and Flint Lock. In the beginning, I RPed as Hollow but gradually began focusing more on Brass since I found her more interesting to play as.
> 
> Hollow Point, Brass Casing, and Flint Lock are my OCs; the Hunter-Seeker Corps and Equestrian Secret Police (ESP) are my creations.
> 
> All other characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.

A gray pegasus snored softly as her head rested on her desk, a pile of paperwork piled high next to her. Her thick, red-framed glasses rested on the edge of her nose as she sat in the middle of her office, sleeping on the job as classical music played from her stereo in the background. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as one of her peers came by her office.

“Capt. Casing, are you there?” she asked. Hearing no response, she opened the door and peeked inside to see the gray pony asleep. “Yo, Brass, wake up already,” said the tan earthpony. She had a short, blonde mane and wore similar attire to the gray pegasus. They were wearing a black uniform that reached halfway down their legs and covered their entire body. It had several pockets and fit their body snug so it didn’t sag. She made her way inside and approached the desk, standing in front of her superior. “Brass…?” she asked, nudging her shoulder with a hoof.

Brass stirred but made no attempt to fully wake up despite the constant nudging. She just grumbled and continued to sleep.

The tan mare frowned and went over to the stereo, smiling mischievously as she looked to the machine. She paused the song and looked through the song selection for a heavy metal song. When she had made her choice, she played the song and put the volume on max.

Hearing the blaring music unexpectedly, Brass jumped out of her seat and hovered as her wings flared out behind her, ready to dash off at a moment’s notice. Once she realized what was going on, and after spotting the pony in the room, she dropped back in her seat and glared at her. “What in the hay did you do that for, Dusty?” asked Brass as she continued to glare at the mare.

Dusty turned off the music with a snicker and walked back over in front of the desk, giving Brass a playful wink. “Had to wake you up somehow and nudging didn’t seem to work,” she said. Dusty Sprinter was a fellow co-worker and friend of Brass’, their relationship reaching back to their schooling days.

Brass let out a tired sigh, yawning as she stretched her hooves into the air. “Well what do you want? Can’t you see I’m super busy here?” she said.

Seeing a large stack of paperwork on her desk, Dusty raised an eyebrow and reached into her saddlebag, pulling out a dossier and putting it right in front of Brass. “Well here’s something else for the inbox. And this is a priority,” she said.

Still a bit groggy, Brass pushed the file off to the side of her desk and got out of her chair, walking around the desk. “I’ll take a look later. I need to get something to drink first,” said Brass as she began heading for the door.

“But- But this is a priority straight from the colonel himself,” said Dusty as she turned to see Brass about to leave the office.

Rolling her eyes, Brass opened the door and stood in the doorway. “Can’t a mare get something to wake herself up first? The file isn’t going anywhere,” she said before leaving the room. Dusty sighed as she left the room as well, going a separate way to get back to work.

Brass yawned again as she meandered down the hall, heading towards the cafeteria. She walked down the corridors of the Hunter-Seeker Corps HQ located in Canterlot where her employer was located. She worked for the Hunter-Seeker Corps, a branch of the Equestrian Royal Guard. It was a secretive unit, mainly dealing with hunting down dangerous ponies and taking care of them behind the scenes, either conducting interrogation, imprisonment, or a combination of the two. They also dealt with assassinations and other forms of clandestine operations. Brass was a captain within the organization and a renowned agent amongst her peers. As she walked along, she got greetings and salutations from the lower ranking ponies that happened to pass her by.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Brass got a cup of coffee from the food line and sat down at an empty table, mixing in her cream and sugar into her drink. As she serenely sipped on her coffee with a certain amount of satisfaction, another friend from Brass’ academy days approached her and sat at the table.

“Hard at work, eh, Brass?” asked the deep-blue pegasus. She wore the same uniform as Brass, but had the rank of 1st lieutenant on her lapel like Brass’ other friend, Dusty.

Brass let out a content sigh and looked to her friend. “River, it’s too early in the morning to be dealing with your guff. Can’t I at least wake up in peace?” she asked.

River Jumper smirked, fiddling with the salt shaker on the table. “I heard you completed the Rose job without a hitch. Seems like you still got the edge,” she said.

“Was there ever any doubt?” asked Brass, stealing a line from her idol, the Great and Powerful Trixie.

River rolled her eyes, having heard that line so many times from her colleague. “Right… So, Dusty tells me you’re blowing off work. She left a file on your desk and you just blew her off,” she said.

“Hey, I’m going to get to it eventually, okay? Geez. Give me a break,” said Brass as she sipped from her cup of coffee again.

Placing the salt shaker back in its place, River rested her head on the table as she glanced off behind Brass. “It’s so boring around here. Wish I was able to do solo missions like you. I’m stuck doing mediocre work with Dusty. Prisoner transfers. Patrols. It’s so boring. I want the cool stuff, like assassinations and hunt missions, stuff that you do,” she said in tired tone.

Brass scoffed at her, nearly finishing off her coffee. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there eventually. Just remember: not everypony can be as good as me,” she said with a snicker.

“Pfft, thanks, I guess,” said River with a frown.

Giving a playful wink, Brass polished off her drink and stood up. “Guess I should take care of that file Dusty left on my desk, right?” she said.

“Yeah, you should,” said River as she got up as well. “Catch you later, kay?”

“Will do,” said Brass as she began heading back to her office.

When Brass got back, she groaned with displeasure as she noticed the large amount of work still piled on her desk. After shutting the door, she sat at her desk and took the folder Dusty left in her hooves, opening it up. She read the file over and sat quietly in her seat once she was done, deep in thought.

 _‘You idiot. What in the world did you get yourself into?’_ Brass thought.

Sneering to herself, Brass hurried and got her gear together. She retrieved her saddlebag and began gathering her mission equipment. She packed a set of kunai knives, a bag of bits, a map of the mission area, syringes filled with a heavy sedative, and last but not least, her music player and headphones. Once she was ready, she hurried out of her office and headed to the exit. Along the way, she ran into Dusty again.

“Hey, Brass! I forget to mention. You gonna come with River and I to the club tonight?” asked Dusty.

“Sorry. Can’t. Mission,” said Brass as she didn’t stop to talk, running passed her. Seeing her friend out of the corner of her eye, Brass hurried off and exited the building, standing out in the busy streets of Canterlot. She stretched her wings and took off, flying off in the direction of her mission.

#

Soaring through the air, Brass passed over the Everfree Forest, scanning below as she scrutinized every inch of the ground underneath her. The wind blew through her mane, her tired eyes squinting through her glasses. She continued the track from the air, sighing as she flew along below the clouds. The search was going nowhere. Her target could be anywhere and she was only going on a hunch from one of the target’s subordinates she had questioned earlier.

Brass began to tire from the long flight, so she touched down by an old, abandoned house, nonchalantly making her way inside. The cabin was lacking a roof and was in disrepair, so she figured no one was around. While she was walking amongst the dirt and debris, she couldn’t help but feel his essence, as if he was there before. She took a seat on one of the chairs left behind and reached into her saddle bag, taking out a wanted poster.

 _‘You little dummy, why did you have to go and get yourself into trouble? Shouldn’t you know better? You went to Blackland and became an officer, just like me,’_ Brass thought.

As Brass was looking at the piece of parchment, she saw a town in the distance. She took out her map to find out the name of the location and placed a hoof to her chin once she found it: Ponyville.

 _‘Could it be? He wouldn’t. There’s a military base right on the outskirts and royalty show up on a regular basis, almost as if they had a summer home there or something. But poor, little Swifty isn’t that stupid, is he?’_ Brass thought.

Brass got back up and took a step, hearing a crack as she felt something under her hoof. She looked down and saw two gold bar insignias pressed into the ground. “Butter bars,” she said, picking them up from the beneath her hooves. She inspected them then looked towards Ponyville. “You fool, I’ve found you,” she said before taking to the sky again.

Brass approached the town of Ponyville and flew down, landing off to the side of the road leading into the main plaza. Even though she was dressed in her military uniform, consisting of a black suit and vest, and wore her captain’s rank, she was told to keep the mission as discrete as possible by her superiors. The military didn’t want word to get out that one of their officers had gone AWOL. The only reason she kept her uniform on was just in case she had to deal with any of the local forces there. She thought it’d be much easier to pry bits of information and assistance out of them if she had the power of authority clearly present on her side.

“So… this is the infamous Ponyville everypony’s been talking about. Pfft, a bunch of commoners if you ask me,” said Brass.

Brass looked around, walking through the square with a chip on her shoulder and an air of swagger. She decided to keep local military forces out of the loop for now. She didn’t need to go involving more ponies than she needed to. She could handle the job herself as she’d done so many times in the past. Plus, it was more personal this time. She continued through the town and spotted a noticeable landmark: Sugar Cube Corner. She headed there first to see if she could poke around for any information regarding her objective.

Suddenly, en route to the establishment, a local noticed her coming by. He was a mystical creature called a Gemsbok, known for their two horns and magical prowess. He chuckled lightly as he approached her.

“Looking for somepony?” asked the Gemsbok.

Brass turned to the pony addressing her and replied, “Why yes, actually. Have you seen a unicorn come by with an orange coat and poofy white hair? His name is Swift Splinter and I need to talk to him, ASAP.” She then flashed a picture of Swift to him in hopes that he recognized her prey.

The Gemsbok, who also happened to be a lich unbeknownst to Brass, chuckled again as he glanced at the picture. “Well, I am a fairly well-connected pony, so perhaps I could help you locate him, for let’s say… a finder’s fee of sort? Hmm hmmmm hmmm,” he said.

Brass huffed at the mysterious pony, insulted at the notion of a fee. “A fee? Are you kidding me? How dare you address an officer of the Equestrian military like that. I would think that providing me with any information you have would be a civic duty, but I’m highly mistaken. I could have you locked up for impeding my mission,” she said. She was obviously trying to intimidate him and even exaggerated the extent of her actual authority. Surely she couldn’t have him arrested for such a petty thing, but she sure wished she could.

The Gemsbok smiled clearly as he called her bluff, holding out his hooves and watching her closely. “Well then, take ‘er away, my dear,” he said, clearly having no fear of her due to his sarcastic jest. “Really, if anypony should be getting huffy, it’s me. My time is- valuable. And you, my dear, are wasting it.”

Brass glared at him for his defiance. She had no time to deal with troublesome ponies who knew nothing; she had a mission to accomplish. “You’re right. Time _is_ valuable, so if you don’t know anything about Swift, please, stand aside while I look for somepony else who does,” she said.

Nodding, the Gemsbok stepped aside as he smirked a little. “Very well. But here’s a tip. You might wanna try asking for a pony named Hollow Point. Hmm hmm hmm,” he said.

The mentioning of a specific pony clearly showed that he knew a lot more then he let on, but Brass didn’t feel like wasting any more time with the individual. She stepped by him, looking him in the eye. “…thanks. And as a word of advice, the next time you address an officer, you address them as ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’. So in my case, you will address me as ma’am. Got it, Commoner?” she said.

The Gemsbok’s eyes flashed a strange glazed-silver before returning to their regular shade of maroon. “Very well, ma’am,” he said with a sarcastic tone. “You should really be nicer to the ‘commoner’. You never know when you’re in the presence of a higher power.” He then laughed cruelly as he walked away, whispers following on the wind as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Brass scoffed at him as he walked away, annoyed at her first encounter in the small town. “I don’t see any rank on you, so why should I care. Freak,” she said under her breath.

Brass shook her head and continued her search inside Sugar Cube Corner. Once she entered, she went off to the side and sat down at one of the tables. She was getting a migraine from flying so much earlier that she had to take a break. She exhaled loudly and reached into her saddlebag, pulling out a set of headphones. She switched to a song in her “On the Hunt” playlist and cranked the volume up to a high setting, drowning out the surrounding ambient noise. She sat with her eyes closed, meditating on the information she had collected already. She exhaled again and cracked her neck, loosening the muscles that were cramped from looking back and forth while in the air.

Sitting completely still, Brass thought to herself. _‘Okay. Target Name: Swift Splinter. Rank: 2nd Lieutenant. Unit: Civil Engineer Corps. Crime: Desertion and Dereliction from Duty.’_ She momentarily opened her eyes, remembering the times she shared with him back at the academy. She shook it off and continued with her analysis, closing her eyes again. _‘Mission: Apprehend target. Plan of Action: Solo, discrete operation. Do not draw attention to the mission. Secrecy is of utmost importance. Information gathered: Subject headed east with nothing on his person. Target reportedly unarmed. Two gold bar insignias found in abandoned shack. Town of Ponyville nearby. Conclusion: Target could be hiding somewhere in Ponyville.’_ She opened her eyes again, her head still killing her. She was hungry and possibly dehydrated from the flight.

Brass suddenly remembered what the strange pony from earlier had said, something about asking for a pony named Hollow Point. Hollow Point. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her hoof on it. Unable to concentrate, she went over to the counter and ordered some food. She ordered a few cupcakes and a glass of water before settling down at a table to eat. Once she was situated, she made quick work of her meal, nearly inhaling the pastries and downing the glass in almost one gulp. After getting something in her stomach and some much needed hydration, she made her way back outside and continued her search.

As Brass roamed around the town, she began to get frustrated since she wasn’t getting anywhere. No one knew anything. Her eye began to twitch the more she came to a dead end. She finally had enough and walked into the middle of the town square, shouting out loud. “Does anypony in this backwards town know where I can find an orange unicorn by the name of Swift Splinter!” she said, yelling at the top of her lungs. Huffing, she began to get another migraine and searched around for a bar. She was a real alcoholic when she was agitated, so a drink or two helped calm her down.

While Brass was walking, she put on her headphones and switched to another song on her playlist. Once the song started, she began bobbing her head to the beat of the song as a sadistic smile appeared on her face. Before she knew it, she was dancing along the streets of Ponyville, forgetting about finding a bar for the moment. She didn’t care who saw her or how silly she looked. She was a captain in the Equestrian military, and in her head, she was equivalent to the royalty themselves.

As Brass danced down the street, a local mare saw her after a tear dripped from her blue eyes. Sniffling, she giggled a tad at the sight of her silly movements. Too entranced by the beat, Brass didn’t notice the giggling pony since her music was on a high volume. Otherwise, she would have gotten on her case for mocking an officer of the Equestrian military. She continued along, awkwardly moving to the sound of her music. Unable to just sit on the side, the crying pony got up and danced along with Brass, mimicking her motions as her sadness began to fade.

Sensing someone behind her, Brass stopped to see who was following her. She paused the song and turned around to see a childish purple pony mimicking her dance moves. She gave her a standoffish look as she faced her, putting away her headphones. “What in Equestria are you doing?” she asked, eying the pony closely.

Having been confronted by Brass, the pony folded her ears back then smiled nervously, intimidated by the other pony’s tone. “Uhm… well I saw you dancing- and decided to imitate you. Oh, and pardon me for not introducing myself. I’m Stage Fright, an actress whose life hasn’t been so great. I’m on my last forty-eight bits and can’t find work, not even a job at a bar,” she said.

Brass continued to glare at the pony. Obviously she was mocking her if she had the nerve to approach her as such, though, at least she introduced herself. “I’m Capt. Brass Casing, Hunter-Seeker Corps. And I couldn’t care less about your situation, Ms. Stage Fright. I never really got how a pony could get a job in the arts. Pointless. The military, there you have a REAL job,” she said.

Suddenly, Stage Fright began to cry and bolted away. “All I’m doing is trying to make friends! That doesn’t mean you have to be such a flankface about everything! Go hunt ponies, you barbaric mare! I’m sure that my ‘fake’ job is better than hunting and seeking ponies,” she said as she ran off and sat by a distant tree, crying and twitching with her eyes darting every which way.

Brass just stood there with a blank look on her face. “That was- odd. Pfft, Commoners,” she said. She shrugged it off and continued along, switching her music back on. She was a hunter of ponies and that was exactly what she was going to do. She danced along with a content grin on her face, not caring about hurting the other pony’s feelings.

Brass spent a few more hours interrogating the locals and searching the surrounding establishments. After having her fair share of the natives for one day, Brass finally found the town bar and made her way over. Finishing with an upbeat song, she entered through the bar’s entrance, putting away her headphones. “Barkeep, a glass of red wine. Now,” she said.

Inside the bar, an orange stallion closely resembling the pony Brass was looking for froze in place. He met her eyes as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “Shoot…,” he said, standing in the middle of the room.

Brass acted quickly and approached her target. “YOU! Don’t think about moving, Lt. Swift Splinter. We have a lot to talk about,” she said, standing fast and reaching into her saddlebag for a knife, just in case he tried anything funny.

Swift was about to dart for the door, but Brass prevented him. “H- How did you find me?” he asked.

“It’s my job,” said Brass, inching closer as she kept the dagger ready at her side.

While Brass was inching closer, Swift looked around for anything he could use to knock her out. He then spotted part of a support beam directly above her. Having dealt with wood before at his previous job, he quickly fashioned a section of it into a large enough piece to knock her out. He quickly used his magic and dropped it, hitting her on the head with the chunk of wood.

Brass should have known better and remembered that he was a magic user, but at the time, she was too caught up in the moment and with her work. She didn’t react in time and was knocked out cold by the large block of wood.

“Ack!” she yelped, falling to the ground while dropping the knife, a bit of blood dripping from her head. She remained there, lying still as could be while Swift stood before her, shocked as to what had just happened. Everything began to fade as Brass’ eyes closed shut, the poor mare losing consciousness by the second.


	2. Amnesia

As the light started to fade through the window, Brass squinted as she awoke from her slumber. She yawned and felt her head with a hoof as she winced with pain. She looked around the room and furrowed her brow. Where was she, she wondered. In fact, she couldn’t remember anything about the night before, or herself even. She sat there on the bed for a moment, trying to recall something, anything, but nothing came to mind. Confused, and slightly worried, she got up and went over to the window to see if something outside could spark her memory.

Meanwhile, Swift was down below at the bar, finishing off his shift as he thought about Brass from earlier. He decided to keep things as calm and normal as he could while he tried to figure things out in his head. When his shift finally ended, he decided to go back upstairs to check on his would-be assailant. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he approached his room with caution. If Brass was awake, she could be lurking anywhere. He wasn’t prepared for a fight with a Hunter-Seeker, but he knew Brass… well, sort of. It had been awhile since he had seen her, but he still remembered her vividly.

Swift inched closer to the door, which was still closed, and slowly reached out, pushing it open and peeking inside. “Brass?” he asked. There was no response. Betting that he wouldn’t get injured, or at least killed, he fully opened the door. He figured that Brass needed him alive, so he should be safe. “Brass… are you awake?” he asked. Looking to the bed, he found that it was empty. Swift panicked, but then saw her standing by the window, looking out into the town square. As he stepped in, Brass turned to him.

“Oh, hello there. Who are you?” asked Brass.

Confused, Swift made his way inside, closing the door behind him. Her voice seemed cheerful and she didn’t look anything at all like she had before. The bloodlust in her eyes was gone and she was completely calm. “You don’t know who I am?” he asked.

Brass shook her head. “No. Should I? As a matter of fact, I don’t remember anything really. All I know is my name. Brass Casing. Other than that, I haven’t gotten the faintest idea,” she said. Her eyes crossed as she looked at the glasses situated on her nose. “Oh, dear. My glasses are cracked. I was wondering why I couldn’t see things straight. And there are bandages on my head. Was I in some sort of… accident?”

Swift looked at her, then to the wanted poster and syringe on the ground, covered partially by Brass’ saddlebag. “Um, kind of, but I fixed you up. My name’s Hollow Point,” he said. He approached her, slyly pushing the poster, syringe, and bag under the bed with his magic.

Brass smiled. “Nice to meet you. Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re in Ponyville. We’re at Big Mac’s bar, in one of the upper rooms. This is my room that he’s letting me use,” said Hollow.

“Ponyville. Doesn’t ring any bells. All this is so strange. I can’t remember anything other than my name. So weird, right? Why am I wearing this outfit? Why are you wearing something similar? Are we co-workers? Why do I have glasses? What is my cutie mark? I can’t see it with my flank covered,” said Brass. She was starting to freak out, breathing faster and heavier the more she spoke.

Hollow walked over to her, calming her down. “Don’t worry. Calm down,” he said, putting his hoof on her shoulder. “We’ll sort all this out tomorrow morning. You must be tired, right?” Brass gave a nod. “Come. You can use my bed for the night. I’ll just sleep- on the floor here,” said Hollow, settling down on the floor next to the bed.

“A- Are you sure? This is your bed after all,” said Brass.

“I’m positive. Plus, you’re wounded and my guest. What kind of gentlecolt would I be if I let a mare sleep on the ground? Besides, I’ve done this before on much less comfortable terms,” said Hollow.

Brass smiled, making her way over to the bed. She got comfortable and turned towards Hollow. “Thank you,” she said.

Hollow returned her comment with a weak smile, but kept silent. He was unsure of how he was going to handle this in the morning, but he was tired and couldn’t think straight. So much had happened that day that his exhaustion finally took him over, his eyes closing tight as he fell asleep.

When Hollow awoke the next morning, he found himself lying on the floor of his room. What happened last night, he thought. Then he remembered Brass, who was still asleep on his bed. He sighed, then spotted Brass’ things under his bed. He needed to hide those items quickly before she awoke, lest her memories be returned to her upon the sight of them. He got up and retrieved the poster and syringe, placing them in her saddlebag. He looked around and placed the bag on top of the wardrobe, securely out of sight and out of mind. Right after he hid them, Brass stirred in his bed, yawning as her eyes opened. He froze in front of her, unsure if she was the flustered pony from last night or the psychopathic, Hunter-Seeker she normally was.

Noticing Hollow standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Brass gave him a welcoming smile. “Good morning, er, Hollow. Hollow, is it?” she asked.

Hollow sighed with relief, glad that she was still suffering from some sort of amnesia brought on by the blunt-force trauma to her head. If he had known a knock to the head would have changed her into something good, he would have done it years ago. “Yeah. My name’s Hollow. How are you feeling?” he asked.

Brass rubbed her head, finding that the bandages were still snuggly secured. “I’m fine, but these clothes are stifling. Why am I even wearing this?” she asked. She then took off her uniform, not noticing the captain rank insignias that were pinned on them.

“Let me get that for you,” said Hollow as he used his magic to take the uniform away from her, stuffing it in the wardrobe just in case it stirred up more memories. He wasn’t sure how to deal with her yet, either kill her or wing it and see how things went. Once the thought of killing her popped into his head, he immediately pushed the thought away. Even though Brass was a cold-hearted, egotistical, and looney mare, Hollow was no killer. So what if he was an officer in the Equestrian military? He spent his time making buildings in the Civil Engineer Corps, not in combat.

“Thanks. This feels so much better. Hey, I was thinking. Are we… lovers?” asked Brass.

Hollow blushed at her remark. The thought of having a lover warmed his heart, but the thought of being Brass’ lover quickly iced it over two-fold. He wanted a marefriend eventually, but perhaps not one so- crazy. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as Brass for more than five minutes, or even the same town! But that…was psycho Brass. “Um, not really no. I’m just a friend of yours,” he said.

Brass’ ears flopped, dismayed at the lack of companionship. “Oh… okay,” she said before getting out of bed and walking over to the table. Brass’ music player was still lying on it. “Is this yours?”

Hollow eyed the device, cursing himself for leaving it out in the open. “Um, yeah. It’s mine,” he said.

“Can I try it?” asked Brass. Before Hollow could contest, she put on the headphones and pressed play. Immediately, one of the songs began playing. As the song went on, she moved her head to the sound of the melody. “You have a weird taste in music, but I like it. Can I borrow this?” she asked.

Despite not wanting her to get too close to her past, Hollow conceded. He didn’t want to go about stirring negative emotions in her. Psycho Brass was very prone to negative emotion, so the happier this new one was, the better. “Sure. You can borrow it,” he said.

Brass chuckled with delight and clutched the music player in her hoofs. “Oh, thank you!” she said, running over to him and placing her hoofs around him.

Hollow tensed up at Brass being that close to him. Every time he was that close to her in the Academy, she was either smacking him upside the head, yelling at him, or belittling him. This was… different. He politely plied her away from him, giving her a smile. “Right… you’re welcome. You must be hungry. Want to get something to eat?” he asked.

“YES! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA! MY STOMACH IS QUITE EMPTY!” said Brass. Her headphones were back on and the volume was on high.

“Okay, but can you turn down the volume? You’re yelling at me,” said Hollow.

“WHAT!?” asked Brass.

Hollow walked over to her and lifted the headphones from her head. “I said, can you please lower the volume. You’re yelling at me,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Brass. She took back the headphones and slipped them on, lowering the volume. “So, where do you want to eat? I would offer to treat you for being so hospitable, but alas, I don’t know anything about this place or even if I have any money.”

Hollow looked around the room, spotting Brass’ bit pouch. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered. My treat,” he said before taking the pouch and leading Brass out of their room.

As they were going down the stairs, Brass came upon Track 7 and started “singing” along. “Wub wub... wubby wubby! Wub wub… wubby wubby! Wub wub, wub wub… wub wub… wub…”

Hearing some strange sounds coming from behind him, Hollow turned around to see Brass “signing” along with the song she was listening to. _‘Is she…’singing’ along…to a dubstep song?’_ he thought to himself. He was second guessing himself about taking Brass out into the public. Who knew how many ponies she encountered before stumbling upon him at the bar? Would they notice her acting strange? Nah. He was sure that she didn’t make any friends during her brief time in Ponyville.

Suddenly, Hollow began hearing cries for help in the distance. He looked towards the source and decided to investigate. He couldn’t ignore somepony’s cries for help, even if he was stuck foal-sitting Brass.

“Hello? What’s going on?” asked Hollow as he approached the bank with Brass.

Brass followed after him, wondering what was going on as well. “What is it? What are you doing?” she asked.

Inside the bank, a short pony found what he was looking for and began to head to the exit. Recognizing the short pony, but not exactly from where, Hollow tried to stop him. “Wait! You! Hold up!” said Hollow. The robber ignored him as he exited the bank, continuing to walk down the street, clearly unconcerned by the appearance of more ponies. Hollow glared at him but decided to go inside and find who was calling for help in case they were hurt.

Brass noticed the short pony walking out of the bank as well. He was so short and so cute looking, she thought. “Oh, hello, little pony! What’s your name?” she asked as she approached him.

The short pony wheeled around, clearly with a short temper. “None of business,” he said before turning and continuing to walk. The guards were going to be there soon and he couldn’t have that.

Brass was shocked at his response, glaring at him as he walked away. She felt this weird feeling inside her. A sort of… hostile, evil feeling. She didn’t know what it was, but she didn’t like it. “Pfft. Freak,” she said. She took a second to cool off then went inside after Hollow. When she found Hollow, he was looking to a white pony who was still inside the bank.

“Stop him first! I’ll be fine!” said a white pegasus, yelling to Brass and Hollow. He seemed to be tied up but unharmed at least.

Once he heard that, Hollow darted out of the bank, whizzing past Brass just as she walked in. “Stay here! I’ll be back!” he said to her before leaving.

Brass was almost knocked over when Hollow passed her by. She saw the white pony on the ground then looked back towards Hollow as he left the bank. Not wanting to let her new friend get hurt out there, she readied herself and went after him.

Hollow got the short pony in his sights and shouted, “Stop, you fiend!”

The thief stopped and turned back around. It looked like he’d have to silence the lot of them after all. He had plenty of contraptions at his disposal to do so. He scowled at them, removing his cloak and undoing his pocket buttons. Hollow halted a few feet away from the perpetrator, standing firm and readying himself for anything he could throw at him. The short pony started by tossing a volley of spheres that opened into nets of coppery webbing.

Even though Hollow wasn’t a combat soldier, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He used his magic to fashion a nearby wooden table into a shield, blocking the few webs he couldn’t avoid by dodging. He had to try his hardest. He couldn’t let this villain run free in his new home.

Brass saw Hollow engage in combat against the short pony. For some reason, she didn’t feel afraid at all. She felt an overwhelming sense of confidence. She used the power to her advantage and went to back up Hollow.

Seeing his attack fail, the criminal lowered his head and shoulder and charged at Hollow, smashing into the shield with the full force of his strength while trying to bulldoze the interloper.

The breath was knocked out of Hollow as the short pony burst through his defenses. His tolerance for pain was low, so that one hit took him out of the fight for good. He laid on the ground, writhing in pain as he couldn’t bring himself to get back up.

Brass watched in horror as she saw Hollow take the hit. Instantly, her blood boiled and she became angry as hay. She didn’t know where this sense of bloodlust was coming from, but it was taking her over. Her Hunter-Seeker instinct took over and she attacked the short pony. She took him by surprise and he was only able to use a restraining spider on Hollow before the attack came. The criminal then grabbed at his vest, pulling out another flash sphere and hitting the ground, causing a bright flash to appear. Brass was blinded by the sudden flash and took to the air to avoid any attack catching her off guard. The short pony slipped away into a tunnel concealed by a bin, closing it to make it appear as if he had simply disappeared.

After Brass recovered from the flash, she looked back and forth for the short pony, but alas, he was gone. “WHERE IS THAT SHORT, LITTLE PUNK!?” she shouted out loud. She huffed and gritted her teeth as she circled the area looking for him. With no success, she flew back down and went to help Hollow, who was still restrained by some sort of device. “Are you okay, Hollow? You took quite the hit there,” she said.

“Just winded and a little tied up, that’s all. That pony was pretty strong for somepony his size,” said Hollow.

Brass went over to him and began undoing the contraption that was binding him. “He’s a coward. Running away from a fight like that,” she said as she finished freeing him. She had seen all sorts of devices in her career, so she was able to quickly free him despite not knowing where the knowledge came from. Once she got the device off, she helped him up.

“Thanks. I wonder what he stole from the bank. The bank! That guy still needs our help,” said Hollow, remembering the white pegasus from earlier. He and Brass went back to the bank to free the pony tied up there. “Are you okay?”

The tied-up pony was just lying there with the strange contraption holding him hostage. He was thankful to finally see Hollow and Brass coming back. “He got away, didn’t he?” asked the white pegasus.

“He did, unfortunately. Little coward,” said Brass as she went over to the white pegasus. She then went about trying to remove the device like she had done for Hollow. “Who was that, anyway?”

“His name is Rivet, a mad scientist of sorts who likes to tinker and create invetions,” said the white pegasus.

Suddenly, a brown mare wandered into the bank to see what was happening. “Umm, excuse me. But what’s going on?” she asked.

Hollow noticed a friendly face come in and turned to her. “Hey, Sprocket. Some short pony robbed the bank, I guess. We just got back from trying to apprehend him, but he escaped,” he said.

“Sprocket!” said the white pegasus as he called out to her from his position on the ground. He knew that this wasn’t the best time to be seen by her, but he had to deal with the situation somehow. After he heard Hollow tell her everything, he tried to explain himself. “I was the first here. I couldn’t just… let him get away.”

The brown mare that had just arrived scowled then noticed the white pegasus. “Toko!” she said, running to the white pegasus’ side. “Are you hurt!?”

Toko gently brushed himself off after Brass fully removed the device before nodding to Sprocket. “I’m fine. Headache from a flash bomb and flying into a building, but other than that, I’m okay,” he said.

“Oh good,” said Sprocket before slapping him. “You know not to mess with him! You could have been hurt! Then what?”

Hollow was confused by her concern. Did they know the short pony, he wondered. Thinking about it closer, the short pony kind of looked like Sprocket in his mind. “Is everything okay, you two?” he asked.

“What was I supposed to do? Just let him get what he wants?” Toko asked Sprocket before looking to Hollow. “We’re fine. We just have experiences with that particular pony,” he said as he rubbed his face from where she slapped him.

As Hollow talked with the Sprocket and Toko, Brass just stayed off to the side, nodding her head to the sound of Track 6 while fuming over her encounter with the short pony.

Hollow continued to watch them interact then decided to leave before the authorities arrived. “So… I think you two got all this under control. We’ll leave the handling of the scene to you two. Brass and I are late for our- fitting! Yeah, for our… chicken costumes,” he said, giving them a weak smile.

“Chicken costumes?” asked Brass who surprisingly heard Hollow through her headphones.

Hollow suddenly grabbed her hoof and hurried out, not wanting to deal with the guard once they arrived. “That was close. Who was that short pony?” he said to himself. He was sure he had seen someone like him before. Whoever he was, he was not to be trifled with.

Hollow sighed as he walked along with Brass to Sugar Cube Corner. His stomach ached, not only from being empty, but after the blow he took during the fight. He was also worried about Brass. It almost seemed like she reverted back to her old self for a moment there. He had to be careful who and what she was around in the future. Anything could fully set her off. When they arrived, they entered Sugar Cube Corner and approached the display case, looking over the items available.

Noticing his discomfort, Brass walked beside him to see how he was doing. “Are you okay, Hollow? Why didn’t we stay there to help those two more?” she asked.

Hollow directed his attention from the pastries over to her. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all. And Sprocket and Toko? Well, we didn’t stay because…,” he said, taking a moment to think up a believable excuse. “Because they had it under control. I know them, well, one of them anyway. Plus, you’re hungry, aren’t you? I can’t have my dear friend walking around on an empty stomach.”

Brass looked at him with a sense of wariness, but she then shrugged it off. She was a bit hungry after all. “Yeah. I’m famished. I just wish we could’ve helped out more. And maybe find out more about that little runt who used cheap tactics to get away,” she said.

“Perhaps. But it’s not our problem anymore. The guards and Sprocket will handle it now. So, what do you feel like getting? Remember, it’s my treat,” said Hollow. He then took out Brass’ pouch of gold bits and placed it on the counter.

“Hmm… since you’re buying, how ‘bout one of everything,” said Brass with a smile.

Hollow raised an eyebrow. “One of… everything?” he asked.

Brass nodded, looking at all the delectable treats.

 _‘Same old Brass. You’re a cold-hearted cheapskate even with amnesia. Well, the joke’s on you since this is your gold and not mine,’_ thought Hollow. “One of everything it is,” he said, paying for their meal which used up nearly half of her gold. He brought the two overly filled bags to a table and sat down as did Brass.

While they were eating, Brass decided to strike up a conversation with him. “Hey, Hollow, how did you get a name like yours? I mean, what kind of name is ‘Hollow Point’ anyway. No offense, of course,” she said.

Caught off guard by her question, Hollow put down the muffin he was about to bite into. “My name? Well, it’s kind of a funny story. It’s what they used to call me in the Acad- I mean, school. Since I was weak in most aspects of magic, the other foals would call me Hollow Point, meaning that my horn was empty and that was why I couldn’t use magic. So they name stuck,” he said.

“So... that’s not your real name?” asked Brass.

“Nope. But it’s what I go by nowadays,” said Hollow.

“Then what _is_ your real name?” asked Brass.

Hollow was hesitant at first to reveal his real name to her. He didn’t want to possibly trigger something in her memories. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to tell her anyway. “My real name is Swift Splinter. But I like to be called Hollow Point,” he said.

“Swift Splinter, huh? Okay then, Swift… or is it Hollow?” she said before bursting out in laughter, amused at how he got his nickname.

Hollow smiled at her laugh, almost chuckling with her. Oh no. What was happening? Was it… affection? Was he falling for her? No. He couldn’t. He knew what she was really like, and what she could become. He needed to distance himself from her, yet… at the same time, he wanted to get closer to her. It wasn’t like he had many mares to choose from. “So. What about you? What does your name mean?” he asked.

Brass settled down and looked at him. “I don’t know. What is my cutie mark anyway?” she asked, turning to glance down at her flank. “What are those? Arrows? Crossbow bolts? I have two crossed crossbow bolts as my cutie mark and my name is Brass Casing? I don’t know.”

“Aren’t you at least a bit curious to know?” asked Hollow.

“Not really. Do you know?” asked Brass.

Hollow shook his head, though, he knew exactly why she was called that. It had to do with the brass coating on certain crossbow bolts for long-range shooting, but he didn’t feel like telling her all that. “Sorry. I don’t know either,” he said.

“That’s fine. I don’t care to know. In fact, I don’t even care about who I was or how I got here in the first place. All I care about is the future and you, my good friend Hollow,” said Brass. She placed her hoof on his, looking into his eyes.

Hollow returned her look, almost lost in her gaze. He snapped out of it and withdrew his hoof. “Yeah. We’re friends. Just… friends,” he said.

Brass took back her hoof as well, dismayed and upset, looking down at her cupcake. “Oh. There’s another mare, isn’t there?” she asked.

“No no. There’s no one. I’m just- not ready to be in a relationship, you know?” said Hollow. In fact, he was itching to be in a relationship, except just not with her.

A smile returned to Brass’ face, content that he didn’t find her totally unattractive. “Oh. I see. Well, I’ve eaten my share. Thanks for breakfast,” she said.

Hollow swallowed the last piece of his muffin, looking at the two bags still overstuffed with sweets. At least they had food for the room, he thought. “Me too. Are you feeling better? How’s your head?” he asked. He still didn’t know what to do with her. He had to ditch her somehow.

“I’m fine. I hardly notice it,” said Brass. She looked up and poked at her bandages. “Say, let’s hit up the bar. I could use a drink.”

“Sure. We can head back to the bar. I’m not a drinker though, so you’re going to have to share that drink with someone else,” said Hollow as he got up as did she. He picked up one of the bags and looked to Brass to pick up the other, but she didn’t budge. “Aren’t you going to help me with the bags?”

Brass pointed to head injury with her hoof.

“Does that mean you’re not going to pick it up?” asked Hollow.

Brass nodded with a smile.

“Urgh, fine,” said Hollow. He used his magic and picked up both bags, leading the way out of the shop back to the bar.

Brass smiled contently and followed after him, switching back to Track 11 on her music player. For some reason, it spoke to her. She seemed like she could relate to the song, though she didn’t know why.

Hollow and Brass arrived back at the bar, thankfully to a very quiet room. “Just wait down here while I put these bags away, okay, Brass?” said Hollow.

Brass gave a nod and sat at the counter, waiting for the barkeep to take her order. As she waited, she noticed a mare walk inside the bar, taking a seat into the back of the building. She was an earthpony with dark-colored fur and a green mane. Her name Accent Tap, a local musician who resided in Ponyville. She also had headphones on. Brass noticed the pony enter, but paid no attention as she listened to her music.

Meanwhile, Hollow laughed to himself as he placed the bags back in his room. “Dang, this is a lot of pastries. But I didn’t have to pay a single bit for them. Hahaha!” he said to himself. While he was there, he noticed Brass’ glasses still on the bed. _‘So that was what was different with her. She wasn’t wearing her glasses all day. Huh. She looked kinda… hot without them,’_ he thought. He shook his head, trying to get rid of any thoughts of Brass. He sighed then made his way back downstairs. He noticed a costumer had come in and walked over to take her order.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” asked Hollow. Since the pony had her headphones on, he wasn’t sure if she heard him.

Accent happened to look up for a moment to see Hollow asking for her order. “Uh, just some water, please?” she said.

“Of course. Be right out,” said Hollow.

As Hollow moved back behind the counter, Brass questioned him about what he just did. “Why did you take her order?” she asked.

“Why? Because I work here,” said Hollow.

Brass gasped. “WHAT!? You work at a bar and never told me!? You must be able to get all the drinks you want!” she said.

“Not really. That’s not how it works,” said Hollow. Once the glass was full, he walked back over to the green-maned pony and handed her a glass of water. “Here you go, miss.”

“Thank you,” she said, putting the headphones back on as she continued to listen to her music.

“Hey, where’s my drink!?” asked Brass as she looked over to Hollow with a playful smile.

Hollow walked back over to the counter, turning to her. “Can you afford one?” he asked.

Brass paused, realizing she didn’t have any possessions that she knew of. “Um... no?” she said.

“Then no drink,” said Hollow.

Brass huffed and got up, walking around the bar. As she took a few steps, her hoof touched something on the floor. She looked down and picked up a knife, placing it on a table. “Look what I found,” she said.

Hollow looked over and saw the knife. _‘Great. Another of her possessions carelessly overlooked,’_ he thought.

“It’s nice looking and looks rather... familiar. Why is there a knife here? Someone must’ve dropped it by accident,” said Brass. She then looked down and noticed a few drops of blood. “And why is there blood on the floor?”

Hollow had to think quickly. He came up with an excuse off the top of his head and calmed her down. “It’s a bar. Fights happen all the time. Probably just leftover from something that happened days ago. I can’t keep track of everything that happens in here,” he said. He used his magic and took the knife, placing it back behind the counter. He also used a rag and cleaned the blood from the floor.

Brass shrugged it off and continued to meander around. Suddenly, the tapping of a hoof to an imaginary bass pedal caught her attention. Accent, who was in the corner listening to her music, started to intrigue her. She walked over to see what she was listening to. “Hey, what are you listening to?” she asked.

The song Accent was listening to ended as Brass came into view. “Oh, it’s just some music by Metallicolt,” she said.

“Metallicolt? Never heard of them. Then again, I can’t think of any other bands or musicians. I don’t even know who I’m listening to right now,” said Brass as she gave a weak smile, trying to relate to another pony.

“It’s fine... Most ponies never know about the band anyways,” said Accent.

Brass’ smile slowly subsided, out of ideas for conversation topics. “I guess...” she said. She walked back over to the counter and sat, slumping her head onto the counter. “Hollow, I need... a drink.”

“I can’t help you if you can’t pay. Sorry, Brass,” said Hollow.

Accent heard the conversation and chimed in. “Uh... I can pay a drink for you...” she said.

Brass was about to throw a fake tantrum, but stopped as Accent offered to pay. “You will?” she asked.

“Of course!” said Accent, smiling a little.

“Fantastic! Hollow, I’ll have...,” said Brass as her mind went blank. She couldn’t think of any types of drinks to order. All she knew was that she needed a drink and fast. “I’ll have... that,” she said, pointing to a random bottle behind Hollow.

“That?” asked Hollow, pointing to the bottle she was pointing to.

Brass nodded. “Yeah yeah,” she said.

“The WHOLE bottle?” asked Hollow.

Brass nodded her head again more vigorously than before.

“Okaaayyyyy,” said Hollow. He turned to Accent as she paid for the drink anyways. “Thanks for the business, but you really shouldn’t encourage her. If I were you, I wouldn’t get too close to this- pony over here.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” said Accent.

Hollow sighed and retrieved the bottle, giving it to Brass.

Brass took the bottle and placed her hoof around Accent. “Thanks, new friend! Say, what’s your name anyway? I’m Brass, Brass Casing,” she said.

“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you, Brass. I’m Accent Tap,” she said.

Brass took a huge drink from the bottle. “Ah! That stuff’s good, whatever it is!” she said. She coughed then took another large gulp.

Hollow sighed, placing his hoof to his head. _‘What have I gotten myself into? I should just kill her now and get it over with,’_ he thought. Of course, he was being sarcastic, but he really didn’t want this burden on his shoulders.

Now halfway through the bottle, Brass began to get all crazy and hiccupped. “Yargh! I’m Capt. Casing, scourge of the seven seas! Where be my chest full of booty!” she said.

Hollow looked up, positive that he heard her say Capt. Casing. Did she regain her memories? No. It was something else entirely. _‘She acts… like a pirate… when she’s drunk. Wow. How did she get this far in her career?’_ he thought.

Brass jumped on a table, swinging her empty bottle like a sword. “And where be me faithful crew! You thar! Pony lass! You shall be my first-mate!” she said, pointing to Accent Tap with her bottle.

Accent only gave off a confused look. “First... mate? Yeah, maybe it WAS a bad idea to pay for that drink...,” she said.

“Harharhar! Let us sail off into the sunset!” said Brass. She was about to jump off, but slipped and fell off the table, falling to the floor. She hit her head on the table as she fell, making Accent wince a little.

“Brass, are you okay?” asked Hollow.

Brass shook her head then looked to Hollow. “YOU! YOU’RE DEAD!” she said. Before she could stand up, the bottle knocked her on the head, reverting her back to amnesia Brass. “Ow! That hurt.”

Hollow was sure Psycho Brass made an appearance for just a slight second before the bottle hit her on the head. He exhaled and went to help her up. “Here, let me help you up,” he said.

Brass shook her head again, looking up at him. “Uh, thanks, Hollow. What happened?” she asked.

“You got drunk and pretended to be a pirate. That’s all,” said Hollow.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all. Then again, I have no idea what me sounds like. Maybe I shouldn’t drink, but it’s just so much fun! It’s like... something inside me is compelling me to drink. It’s weird,” said Brass.

“Then- that’s addiction...” said Accent.

“Addiction! I hope not. That’s- That’s just wrong. Curse the charms of these alcoholic beverages,” said Brass as she picked up the empty bottle.

“Yeah, you’re going under an addiction,” said Accent.

 _‘Addiction? I guess that fits Brass. How else was she supposed to drown her sorrows about being a Hunter-Seeker? Now that she’s no longer in control of herself, the facets of her personality are running loose in her amnesia state,’_ thought Hollow. “Well, here, have a seat. Let me get you a glass of water,” he said as he helped Brass sit down at the counter before getting her a drink. Thinking back to when she was acting like a pirate, he actually liked it. He found her amusing and fun to be around. Too bad she wasn’t always like that.

“Well, here’s to cutting back on drinking,” said Brass, raising her glass of water into the air before downing the entire glass.

Hollow sighed, turning to Accent Tap. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” he asked.

“No thanks. I’m fine,” said Accent.

Hollow gave her a nod and went to clean some glasses off to the side. Since it was getting late, he thought it was a good a time as any to close up. He kindly told everyone still there to kindly go on home. Once they all left, he cleaned up and looked to Brass, who was still sitting at the counter, drinking another glass of water.

“C’mon, Brass. Let’s get some sleep. You must be tired from everything that’s happened today,” said Hollow.

Brass nodded, getting up from her seat. “Yeah, I am pretty tired. My head hurts again and I’m pretty exhausted,” she said.

Hollow helped her upstairs and led her over to the bed. Instead of lying on the ground like last night, he had gotten himself a makeshift hay mattress and pillow to sleep on. He laid down and turned to Brass who was already snuggled up in his bed. “Goodnight,” he said.

#

Hollow awoke, still lying on his makeshift bed. He assumed that he was going to wake up to the sight of Brass standing over him, grinning as she held a knife to his neck. Either that, or he would look over to see a syringe already stuck deep in him somewhere. But the fact that he woke up in the first place comforted him. When he finally opened his eyes all the way and looked around, Brass was nowhere in sight. He sighed, turning to the bed. Brass was gone. He jumped to his hoofs, looking around the room. Where had she gone, he wondered. He hurried downstairs only to find her at the bar, downing a glass of what happened to look like an alcoholic drink.

Seeing Hollow appear at the bottom of the stairs, Brass finished her glass before giving him a smile. “Sup, Hollow? Care to join me?” she asked.

Hollow shook his head at her, shocked that she was drinking from the bar’s stock without permission. Along with a feeling of disdain for her stealing drinks, there was something else he felt. Was it... concern? Was he actually concerned about her drinking problem? Did he actually care about what happened to her? He could no longer deny it. He was starting to fall in love with her. “I already told you. I don’t drink. Why are you down here stealing drinks from the bar?” he said.

Brass put down the glass, avoiding his gaze. “Well, I was thirsty and...,” she said, her voice trailed off at the end.

Hollow walked over to her and took the glass away, looking her in the eye. “It’s not good to continually drink like this. It’s not healthy for you,” he said.

Brass gave him an odd look, surprised that he wasn’t mad at her. Once the thought clicked, she smiled a devious grin, turning to him. “Mr. Hollow Point, do you have a crush on me?” she asked.

Hollow froze, blushing. His back was to her, so she didn’t see the expression of affection on his face. “What!? No! What makes you say that?” he asked.

Brass noticed his uneasiness and caught on to his hesitation in an instant. Her knack for figuring people out came in handy as she smiled, getting up from her seat. “You do, don’t you?” she said.

Hollow continued to shake nervously. If he turned around, he was sure he would lose himself into her. “S- Stop kidding yourself. Y- You must be drunk,” he said.

“Aw, I bet we were lovers, weren’t we? You’re just playing hard to get because you don’t want to take advantage of me while my head is all screwy,” said Brass. She came up behind him and rubbed her head against the back of his neck. “It’s okay. If we were truly lovers, you have nothing to worry about.”

As Brass snuggled up close to him, Hollow froze and didn’t know what to do. She was evil. He couldn’t love her. But then again, was she really... evil? He turned around and returned the gesture, giving in to his passionate desires. He began to tear up and gave her a hug. “Thank you... Brass,” he said.

Brass smiled, letting him snuggle close to her. “I should be thanking you. You’ve taken such good care of me these past few days. So, what do you want to do today?” she asked.

Hollow thought for a moment, stepping back from her. “Well, I was going to work more on my house today, seeing as how empty the bar is,” he said.

“You have a house?” asked Brass.

“Well, not quite yet. It’s still under construction, but I already have the location picked out and most of the supplies there. Wanna see? Maybe you can help. I could use the help of a pegasus to reach the high places, like the roof,” said Hollow.

“That sounds like fun,” said Brass. She gave him a smile and followed him out of the bar, heading to the site of his house.

Hollow and Brass finally arrived at his construction site, conversing with one another along the way. They began to grow really close to each other, closer than anything in the past couple days since the bar incident. Hollow was actually enjoying himself, relishing the time he spent with her. He hoped that things could stay the way they were, but like always, he was gravely mistaken.

“So, here it is. My new home… once it’s completed that is,” said Hollow.

“My, you’ve got a lot done already. You did all this by yourself?” asked Brass.

“Sure did. But with your help, I bet we can get most of it done today even. Shall we get started?” asked Hollow.

Brass gave a nervous look, unsure if she could actually be of any help, but she nodded anyway, content to be helping him out. “Sure. Let’s get to it,” she said.

Hollow smiled and began telling her what to do. For most of the day, the two spent their time working on his house, talking and laughing together as they worked. They had been working for a while and Hollow was putting the last few touches on the house before heading back to the bar.

“Wow. We’ve got a lot done today! The walls are up and the foundation for the roof is almost complete,” said Hollow.

While Hollow was setting one last piece, Brass came over to talk to him. She walked over and stood in front of him, rather close for a normal conversation. But Hollow didn’t mind. He was too focused on setting the last piece. “I just wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for me,” she said.

“Um, that’s nice, but kinda busy here,” said Hollow as he remained looking up, trying to focus on the last piece to the roof’s foundation.

Dismayed at his lack of attention, Brass reached out and turned his head toward her so that he was looking directly at her instead of his work. “Please, let me show you my appreciation,” she said. She slowly began moving closer to him, her breathing increasing as she slowly closed her eyes.

Hollow’s heart began to race as she inched closer. His first kiss? Already!? Outstanding. He began to move closer as well, closing his eyes fully. Once they were shut, he completely forgot about his work and lost control of the wooden piece as it fell on Brass’ head.

The piece of wood knocked Brass good on the head, disorientating her for a moment as her eyes went all wobbly. As her vision returned to normal, she came face to face with Hollow, his face ridiculously contorted as he was about to kiss her. After dealing with her confusion for a split second, she reeled her head back and headbutted him. Once he was disoriented, she grabbed him and tossed him across the room.

After skidding to a halt, Hollow frantically looked up to see what was going on. His head perked up as he shakily got back on his hooves. “Brass! What are you doing! I thought you were about to kiss-” he said, but before he could finish his sentence, Brass flew over to him with a dash of speed. She then punched him right in the face and sent him flying against the wall. Pinned against the wall, he was able to get a good look at her. His heart sank as he noticed that her eyes were different. Amnesia Brass was gone and Psycho Brass had returned. He quickly broke free of her grip with all the energy he had left, running across the room. “Why are you doing this!? I thought what we had was special!” said Hollow.

Brass snickered then burst out laughing, a maniacal sort of laughter her targets usually heard before they were either captured... or killed. “Why am I doing this?” she said, mocking his voice. “Lt. Splinter, did you forget? YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!” Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of wood cracking. She smiled an evil grin as she casually took a step to the side, a second before a piece of wood came crashing down beside her. “Swift, do you really think that would work twice? I’m shocked, almost insulted that you would think so.” Out of nowhere, a little piece of wood came flying at her, tapping her on the head as it harmlessly fell to the floor. She looked at the tiny block then back at Hollow, glaring at him for trying such a thing. “And just what… do you think… you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to bring back a friend, someone who I care deeply for and who cares for me back,” said Hollow. He picked up another small piece of wood and tossed it at her, aiming for her head.

Brass smacked the pathetic attempt of an attack out of the air with her hoof, keeping her gaze trained on her target. “You poor, diluted pony. That weak piece of meat is gone... forever! I’m back and I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” She dashed at him again, dodging various items that he hurled at her using his magic. Once she got close enough, she delivered another one-two punch to his face, knocking him back a few paces.

Hollow was definitely outmatched. She was too strong and crazy to deal with. All he could do was avoid direct combat and run. He spotted the exit and sprinted for it.

Before he could escape, Brass descended in front of the exit, wagging her hoof back and forth. “Uh uh uh! Did you really think you’d escape from me that easily?” she said before giving him a kick to his midsection, making him wince with pain before he turned tail to run further into the house.

As Hollow ran, he used his magic to grab whatever he could to throw at her. Loose planks of wood. Sections of the house’s framing. Anything he could find to stop her.

Brass casually flew along, dodging the debris as it came her way. “C’mon! Play with me! All I want to do is talk!” she said. Her smile soon faded as a piece of wood grazed her face, scratching her check as it whizzed by. She reached up to her face and noticed that her glasses were missing. “My glasses are gone. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GLASSES!?” She flew at him with all the energy she had left, tackling him and plowing him through two support beams for one of the sides of the house. Her grip on Hollow loosened and he skidded a few paces away from her as she bumped into one of the walls.

Hollow coughed as he struggled to get to his hooves. He looked over at Brass who was also having trouble standing back up. “Why do you want to kill me so badly! We used to be classmates together!” he said.

“You fool! I don’t want to kill you. I just want to make you suffer. Then! After I’ve had my fun, I’ll turn you into to HQ. Because unlike you, I have a REAL job,” said Brass. She grinned and stepped forward, advancing towards him.

Hollow looked on in fright. He was doomed. He was done for. As he was cowering in fear, he noticed the wall behind her begin to buckle. The supports for the wall were all severed or crippled, leaving no support for the structure. Brass didn’t notice as she was too focused on making him pay for his apparent crimes. As the wall gave in, it began to fall and she was directly underneath it.

“Any last words... COMMONER!?” asked Brass. She grinned at him, only thinking of the various way she could make him cry in pain as the wall came crashing down.

Hollow couldn’t let her die and purely reacted on instinct and love for Amnesia Brass. “Brass! Watch out!” he said. As Brass turned to see the wall coming down, he used all the magic he had left and pulled her towards him and away from the falling wall. She collided with him as the wall fell, barely missing her flank by a few inches. They lay on the ground together in a cloud of dust and debris, coughing as they tried to regain their composure.

After the dust cleared, Brass looked at the wall then to Hollow who was still trying to recover from the blow. He... saved her? After all that had happened, he decided to save her instead of leaving her to her doom. She was conflicted, emotions swirling inside her. Needing time to collect her thoughts, she took to the air flew off, heading into the Everfree Forest.

Hollow looked up just in time to see her fly off. He was still... alive. He got up and dusted himself off, looking around at his demolished home. Just as things were starting to look promising for him, it all came crashing down around him. He looked in the direction she flew off in and sighed. She’d be back and he didn’t want to be around when she did. He exited the wreckage and stated to cry, heading back into Ponyville to collect his things from the bar.

Hollow limped his way back into town, making his way into the bar and up to his room. His tears had subsided, but his heart was still heavy with regret, sadness, and despair. He looked around the room, figuring out what to bring and what to leave. The decision was rather simple as he didn’t have much to begin with. He took his saddlebag and stuffed it with the few things he had: his journal and his pouch of gold bits. He noticed Brass’ headphones lying on the table and decided to leave it, just in case she came back after he left. It was hers, anyway. Once he was packed, he turned towards the door.

As Hollow looked up, Brass stood there, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. Immediately, she could see Hollow tense up, but she raised a hoof, urging him to calm down. “Settle down. I’m here to talk, for real this time,” she said. She moved into the room and watched as Hollow kept his distance from her.

“W- What are you doing in here? I thought you left for Canterlot,” said Hollow. He kept backing up until he was against the wall, leaving him no more room to retreat. This wasn’t exactly the best place to start up another fight, but since she just wanted to talk, he decided to play along and hear what she had to say.

“Silence. Before we continue, I’m going to need my uniform back, thank you very much. I feel rather... bare without my captain’s rank shining on my body. And my saddlebag. I’ll be needing that as well,” said Brass.

Hollow shuffled along the floor and went into the wardrobe, retrieving her uniform and passing it back to her. While she was getting dressed, he also retrieved her bag, handing it back once she had her uniform back on.

Brass adjusted her uniform until it fit snug against her body. Satisfied with the covering, she opened her bag and pulled out a spare set of glasses, putting them on. “There we go. Back to normal,” she said. Hollow was about to say something, but she cut him off before he spoke. “Ah, I’ll ask the questions, you answer them. First. Why did you save me?”

Hollow looked to the ground, trying to muster up a response. “I- I don’t know,” he said as he continued to avoid her gaze which started to irritate her.

“Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you! What kind of officer are you anyway? So weak and feeble. No wonder you left your post,” said Brass.

Hollow looked up at her, meeting her unyielding gaze as he tried to respond to her question. “I- I... because, I didn’t want you to die,” he said.

“Obviously you didn’t want me to die if you saved me, but was it because of what we shared? It’s useless now. That pony is gone... for good. Don’t expect me to return your affection just because we had a- thing while I suffered from amnesia,” said Brass.

Hollow continued to look at the mare in front of him. It was like he didn’t even know her anymore. Before he could speak, he was cut off again.

“Next question, and you better get this one right. Why did you abandon your post? Why become a deserter?” asked Brass.

Hollow paused, trying to remember back to when he was a civil engineer in the Guard. “It’s complicated,” he said.

“Explain. I have all the time in the world,” said Brass.

Hollow sighed, taking a seat on the bed. “It all started with Operation WOOD SPLINTER. You know, the plans to build more installations and FOBs near the Everfree Forest. Well, I was in command of one of the forward units for one of Shining Armor’s subordinates,” he said.

“Yes, I know all that. I read the report. Get to the part about you leaving your post,” said Brass.

“When we moved to our next location, we started clearing out the trees to use as lumber and to make a space for the new set of buildings. When I was surveying the area, I noticed several Foxfires living there. I brought it up with my superior, saying that if we continued with the operation, they would surely perish. Foxfires were very finicky when it came to their homes, and they didn’t like to be disturbed,” said Hollow.

“Since the new FOB is up and running, I assume those Foxfires are all gone, correct?” said Brass.

“I tried to get my superior to change the location but he said orders were orders, so they continued with the operation. I tried pleading with my team, but they just said I was just a bleeding heart. So I left. I couldn’t take it anymore and I ran. I couldn’t bear to see my actions contributing to the destruction of their home,” said Hollow.

Brass just stood there, dissecting his words and motives. _‘At least he had a good reason for leaving, if you can call that a reason in the first place. I’m not exactly the authority on what’s ‘good’ or ‘bad’; I just do my job. But still, he felt compelled to save those creatures, even though they lurked in the Everfree Forest,’_ she thought. “So that’s why you left?” she asked.

Hollow nodded. “What are you going to do now? Arrest me?” he asked.

Brass took a moment to think to herself, conflicting thoughts zooming in and out of her head. He was a deserter and her job dictated that she bring him in. Then again, it was Swift, one of her classmates from the Academy and he really didn’t do anything wrong. His intentions were in the right place in the least. She just stood there, looking him over while deliberating on a plan of action. After coming to a conclusion, she sneered at him.

“How can I arrest you? You’re dead. If I recall, I remember you getting crushed by that wall when it came down and caught fire,” said Brass.

Hollow sat on the bed, unsure if he was hearing her correctly. “W- What?” he asked.

Brass walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. “I will return to Canterlot and tell them that they won’t have to worry about you anymore. You will be able to live freely here, in Ponyville, so long as you keep your head down and keep using your alias,” she said.

Still shocked at what Brass was doing, Hollow turned to her. “H- How will you do that? What proof will you show them that proves you completed your mission?” he asked.

Brass reached into her saddlebag and revealed Hollow’s lieutenant rank pins. “I’ll show them these. You left them at that abandoned shack. I’ll put them in a fire and pull them out, so it matches the story I feed to my superiors. Don’t worry your poor, little head. I’m good at what I do,” she said.

Hollow looked at the ranks then back to her. “Thank you, Brass,” he said.

Brass stood up and gave a conceited smile. She leaned over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering into his ear. “You’re welcome, Swift. But you know, I’ve always had a crush on you, ever since the Academy. Remember all the times I would beat you and insult you? That was just my way of showing you my affection. But don’t think you have a shot with me now. You’re nowhere near my standards, so keep dreaming, chump,” she said. She nibbled on his ear before heading for the door. She left without even saying goodbye or turning back, leaving only silence as Hollow sat by himself on the bed.

“I should have tapped that when I had the chance...,” said Hollow.


	3. Mission Complete

As Brass was flying away from the bar after just having dealt with Hollow, she spotted a rather short pony walking in the distance. _‘Could it be? It that the chump that I fought before?’_ she thought. Seeing a familiar pony exiting a hardware store, she flew down to get a closer look. There was only one pony that short, and even with the cloak, she knew who it had to be. She came up behind Rivet and confronted him.

“Why hello there. I’m new in town. Mind telling me where the _bank_ is?” asked Brass.

The short pony only stood there for a moment, the cloak disguising his movement as he reached for something in one of his many pockets.

Not noticing any sudden movements, Brass slowly approached him from behind, still cocky as ever. “I said... MIND TELLING ME WHERE THE BANK IS!?” she yelled.

Suddenly, Rivet wheeled around and threw another of his web spheres, its coppery shroud spreading out to incase her.

Brass smiled, having seen the move before. She threw her saddlebag into the net, causing it to incase it instead of her. “You gotta try better than that if you want to beat me! Your cowardly tactics won’t work a second time,” she said before taking to the sky to gain some distance before she counterattacked.

Rivet backed away, his tool bag weighing him down some as he reached into a pocket, the scowl never leaving his face.

Brass smiled haughtily from up in the sky, the overwhelming sense of invulnerability from the ground giving her a sense of protection. After assessing her foe, she dove straight at him, making sure the sun was to her back as she descended.

Rivet’s goggles cut the glare from the sun enough so he could still see movement. He pulled out one of his inventions which was a miniature version of one of his stun sound emitters. It let out a high pitched whine designed to disrupt the finely tuned equilibrium pegasi were known for. He took the device and activated before Brass could get close enough to strike.

Brass cringed from the sound coming from the device and went into glide mode, using the momentum of her dive to travel the rest of the way. Once she was in range, she struck. “POINT BLANK, FUDGEHEAD!” she said, delivering a solid blow. She felt her hoof connect against the top of his head but she wasn’t sure if it did any damage. Seeing Rivet stumble back while shaking his head, she figured she at least stunned him a little.

Enraged by Brass’ hit, Rivet concentrated on her and roared in pain, running at her like a wounded elephant.

Seeing her attack was more successful than she thought, Brass hopped back from him, still recovering from the sound device’s effects from earlier. She couldn’t fly yet and prepared for an all-out ground battle. Unfortunately, she underestimated how quick Rivet was as he charged at her, using the same amount of force he had when he charged Hollow back when they first fought. She was surprised at his speed and was able to sidestep, avoiding most of the force from the attack; however, she still received a glancing blow, feeling a stinging pain in her front left leg which slowed her down.

After passing her, Rivet clumsily turned around, snorting and pawing the ground as he prepared for another pass. Once he was ready, he charged at Brass again with the same gusto as before.

Just barely recovering from the first attack, Brass turned around and saw the second charge, but wasn’t quick enough to dodge it. Her hoof gave out as she tried to move, putting her right in the path of the charging pony. _‘Shoot, this guys... pretty good,’_ she thought. She braced herself and met the attack head on. The force from the blow was too much for her and she was knocked back across the ground.

Rivet snorted with rage, breathing hot air and recognizing ponies like her. “Hunt pony. You think. I lasted this long. By being weak?” he said. He considered finishing her but time was of the essence. He then moved towards her with another of his restraining spiders and tossed it on her, its long legs grasping about.

As the spider secured Brass, she laid on the ground, still grinning as she was lost in her thoughts. _‘What happened to me? I could take this guy out, no problem. Curse Swift. He’s got my head all screwy,’_ she thought. She sighed as her body admitted defeat despite what her ego wanted. She watched helplessly as Rivet walked off into the night, leaving the battlefield while sparing her life as he did so. “That’s right! You better run! Remember my face, shortstop! You’ll be seeing it again real soon! HAHAHAHA!” she said before cackling maniacally.

After Rivet was gone, Brass calmed down, trying to figure out a way of her predicament. “I need to get out of this thing if I’m going to report back to HQ,” she said to herself as she tried to break free of Rivet’s device. She slowed her breathing and concentrated, contorting her body enough to wiggle free of the device. She managed to inch her way out of the spider’s grasp and stood up once she was free. She cracked her neck and rubbed the injured parts of her body, feeling sore from the tackle she experienced earlier. She then saw the spider device on the ground and scoffed at it. She was about to stomp on it but decided to pick it up instead; the R&D eggheads might want to take a look at it, she figured.

After retrieving her saddlebag from the spider device it was encased in, she put the two devices into it and put it back on. Luckily, her wings were unharmed during the battle which meant she could still fly. She flexed them out and took off once more into the sky, heading back to Canterlot. As she was traveling through the air, she was really regretting leaving her music player behind. In lieu of actual music, she decided to sing to herself since no other pony was sharing the sky with her.

Remembering a particular song, she decided to sing the lyrics to herself, “Time to face the day, time to make it snappy. But you know that first you need to make it out of bed. Hello, Mr. Sunshine, today you’re going to be fine. Make them think that there are only sunny skies ahead. Take on the day with a one two punch...”

Before Brass knew it, Canterlot came into view in the distance. She was glad too, because her migraine from flying for extended periods was coming back. The sky was also getting dark so she wasn’t going to be able to fly for much longer. She hurried into the city, settling down on one of the main streets below her.

Brass was glad to be out of that stupid, backwards place they called Ponyville. Full of freaks and commoners. There, in Canterlot, she was given the respect she deserved. The ponies there always greeted her as she passed them by on the streets, saying things like “Good morning, ma’am” and “Wonderful weather, isn’t, ma’am?”. She exhaled with delight, however, she was still aching from her fight earlier. She limped along, making her way towards the Hunter-Seeker HQ to report in.

As Brass entered the building, the guards snapped to attention and rendered the proper greeting. She gave them a nod and headed straight to her superior’s office, whom she just referred to as “the Colonel”. Once she entered his office, she saluted and reported in.

“Capt. Brass Casing, reports as ordered,” said Brass.

The Colonel returned the gesture, motioning her to take a seat in front of his desk. “It’s good to see you, Capt. Casing. Have you completed your mission yet?” he asked.

Brass nodded. “I have, sir. Lt. Swift Splinter has been taken care of,” she said.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. “Taken care of? You were supposed to track and apprehend, not assassinate,” he said.

“It was unavoidable, sir. During the engagement, he was crushed under debris before the scene caught on fire. There was no time to save him and this was all that remained,” said Brass as she took out Hollow’s metal rank insignias, placing them on the Colonel’s desk.

The Colonel looked at them, satisfied with the result. “If it couldn’t have been avoided, then I’ll take your word for it, captain. You’re one of our best and I trust you did everything in your power to bring him in alive,” he said.

Brass remained unwavering, keeping the charade afloat. “Yes, sir. Will that be all?” she asked.

“There’s one more thing I would like to discuss with you,” said the Colonel. He then motioned to his assistant who left the room, returning soon after with a young looking colt, spick and span in uniform. “This is 1st Lt. Flint Lock, your new apprentice.”

Flint stepped forward and presented himself. “Lt. Flint Lock, reports as ordered, ma’am,” he said with a crisp salute.

Brass looked the colt over, making assumption after assumption in her head. He was obviously a freshly commissioned colt based on how neat and clean his uniform looked. “How long have you been on active duty, Lt. Lock?” she asked.

“Just finished Hunter-Seeker training recently, ma’am. This is my first assignment,” said Flint.

Brass wasn’t impressed as she looked to the Colonel. “Sir, why do you have me foal-sitting this piece of fresh meat? I’m better working solo, sir,” she said.

The Colonel looked at her then got up, patting her on the shoulder as he approached her. “Since you’re one of our best, I found it fitting that you train the new blood. Give them something to look up to. They need your experience if they’re ever going to have a chance of being as good as you,” he said. “Give it a shot. Lt. Lock here was the top of his class, earning the highest marks in all the exercises and exams.”

Brass turned back to her new apprentice, giving him a slight glare. “Fine. I’ll give it a shot, but if he turns up on the KIA list, don’t blame me,” she said.

“I’ll do my very best, ma’am. I won’t let you down,” said Flint.

“Eh, the spritely-type. I like the enthusiasm. You better not let me down, or else you’ll be regretting it in a wooden coffin,” said Brass.

The Colonel chuckled. “That’s the spirit, Lt. Lock,” he said before looking to Brass. “Remember to file your full report to the records department. That’ll be all.”

Brass and Flint saluted before departing the Colonel’s office, Flint following close behind Brass. As they were walking out of the building, he found the courage to start up a conversation with his new mentor. “How was your mission, ma’am? You seem pretty beat up for dealing with a mere deserter,” he said.

Brass stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the colt. “Listen, scrub. I didn’t ask to foal-sit anypony. If you’re going to stick with me, I’ve got two rules. One. Don’t speak to me unless I speak to you first. You’re nothing compared to me. And two. I’ll do what I want, when I want. I didn’t get to where I am by being a weak, by-the-book stiffler like you. Got that?” she said.

Flint wasn’t intimidated by her tough-mare attitude. He dealt with ponies like her before in the Academy. Plus, he knew all about Brass after reading her file. He had higher connections within the Guard than even she knew. “You’re right, you don’t get to being the top of your class by being a weak, by-the-book stiffler. I would know. I _am_ the top of my class. I know my place as your subordinate, but don’t think of me as a mere foal, wet behind the ears. I’m ready to serve the Guard to the best of my ability, and you’re going to help me,” he said.

Brass continued to glare at him, but saw a promising future in him. “I see. Well, stick with me, and you’ll see your goals met,” she said. She then gave him a nod and headed into the streets of Canterlot in search of some relaxation. Flint exhaled with relief and followed close behind, finding himself with much more headache than he had expected.

As they continued to find a suitable place to have a drink, Brass turned back to Flint. “So what makes you so special, other than being the top of your class?” she asked.

Flint continued to walk, keeping his focus on what was ahead of him. “I specialize in long-duration tracking and physical combat. I’ve been noted as having a high pain tolerance and remarkable endurance, so I can take a beating as well as dish it out,” he said.

“Long-duration tracking, huh? So you can run pretty far then, right?” asked Brass. Flint gave her a nod. “Good. Then prove your worth to me. Run around the entire city of Canterlot and meet me right here. I’ll be timing you and awaiting your return. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Are you- Are you serious?” asked Flint.

Brass chuckled then gave him a dead serious stare. “Do I look like a mare who’s not serious?” she asked.

Flint gave another nod and readied himself for the run. “If that’s what’ll take to prove myself, then so be it,” he said.

“Good. Ready? Get to it!” she said, slapping him on the back while signaling him to go. Flint started off with a dash of speed and ran off, leaving Brass to herself.

“Pfft, noob. That takes care of him for the time being. If he’s as good as her says, he can track me and find me later in no time. Right now, I need a drink,” said Brass as she began walking off, heading into one of the prominent clubs in Canterlot. She entered a club she usually frequented and exhaled with relief, finally having rid herself of the new recruit. She continued inside, bobbing her head to the sound of the rave music playing through the speakers as she approached the counter.

Flint was breathing heavily as he ran, almost having fully run completely around Canterlot. He focused as he continued down an alley way, turning the corner to where he last saw Brass. “I’m… back, ma’am. How… did I do?” he said between ragged breaths. As he was catching his breath, he looked up to see no one there. Brass was gone. He looked around to make sure he was in the correct place which he was. It took him a few moments but then it clicked in his head. She had ditched him. He sighed and focused, beginning to look for clues in order to track her down.

Meanwhile, Brass continued to sip her wine in the club, observing the upper-class folk enjoying themselves around her. Even though they were supposed to be ponies of sophistication, they found it rather easy to let themselves loose in the club, especially if they were around other ponies like them and not some lower-class ones, like in Ponyville. She smiled, sipping her drink again, wanting to be just like them, but in the back of her mind she thought: she was just another Guard pony. She’d never be accepted into the upper-class no matter how successful she was.

Back outside, Flint easily picked up Brass’ trail and followed it through the streets. It seemed that she didn’t even try to lose him as she walked along. He continued on the trail until it stopped in front of a bar. He looked up then frowned. “Not my kind of place, but if she’s in here, that’s where I need to be,” he said before opening the door and entering the club.

“Another glass, if you will,” said Brass as she held up the glass for the bartender to see. Once the bartender saw her, she promptly refilled her glass, giving a slight bow of the head afterwards. “Thank you,” said Brass to the bartender once her glass was refilled. She continued to drink at the counter, unaware that Flint had already found her.

Flint looked around the establishment he was in, feeling uneasy about the company he was surrounded with. There was a surprisingly large amount of mares. Lots and lots of mares. He tried to remain as incognito as he could while he looked around for Brass, but he was beginning to get more and more odd looks as he made his way further into the club.

As Brass turned to towards the front entrance, she saw Flint nervously making his way into the club. _‘Wow. He found me already? I wasn’t expecting him for at least another ten minutes. Either he cheated and took shortcuts or he really is that fast. He may not be so bad after all,’_ she thought. She finished her glass and waited for him to find her by the counter.

After getting verbally abused by almost every mare in there, Flint finally spotted Brass sitting by the counter. He hurried over to her to see why she had left him running around Canterlot. “Ma’am, why did you ditch me back there?” he asked.

Brass turned to him with a smug expression. “I just needed some alone time. I always come here when I need a drink. Nice mares. Nice atmosphere. And it’s also a place where my male superiors would never guess to look for me,” she said.

“I can see why they wouldn’t. I’ve been called names and glared at by every mare here. Is this club a- mare-on-mare club?” asked Flint

Brass looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow. “Really? You’re not sure? Just take one look around,” she said. “Yes, this is a ‘mare-on-mare’ club. So what? Is it making you... uncomfortable?”

Flint took a seat at the counter next to her. “How many glasses have you had, ma’am? I’m sure that isn’t your first,” he said.

“Why should you care, Lt. Lock? You’re not my boss. Just remember who’s in charge around here. And no... this isn’t. It’s my fourth,” said Brass. She then waved over to the bartender to refill her glass.

“I think you’ve had enough, ma’am. We should get going. I think you need to see some medics about those wounds of yours,” said Flint as he reached for her glass, but Brass smacked his hoof away, causing him to stop and glare at her.

After smacking Flint’s hoof away, Brass looked him dead in the eye and said, “Don’t you _dare_ … TOUCH MY GLASS!” As soon as she said that, everyone in the club stopped dancing and turned to Flint and Brass by the counter. Their gaze was more so on Flint rather than Brass, giving him spiteful looks.

“Everypony is looking at us, ma’am. Please, don’t do this,” said Flint.

“They’re looking at you, Lt. Lock. If you ruin a good time for one of the patrons here, you do it for all the patrons here. So you better choose your next words carefully, lieutenant,” said Brass.

Flint just looked to her then to the crowd of angry mares glaring at him. He gave them a weak smile then got up from his seat. “I’ll be waiting outside until you are done. I’m sorry for disturbing you,” he said.

Just as Flint was about to head for the door, Brass stopped him, placing a hoof on his shoulder. “Where are you going? Stay awhile. I was just kidding,” she said. She then looked over to the crowd and signaled them to stand down and continue clubbing. “You need to relax. It was just a test to see how you reacted under pressure. Like the run around Canterlot test. Passed that one too.”

Flint sighed with relief, taking his seat back next to her. “Well, thank you, ma’am. I was starting to think you didn’t want me around,” he said.

“Well you’re right about that one, newbie. But, you’re stuck with me and I need to make the best of a bad situation. Might as well train you while you’re under my wing,” she said, extending one of her wings and hovering it over him to make her point.

“I, uh, will take that as a compliment, ma’am. Say, what is that you have there?” asked Flint, pointing to a piece of parchment on the counter under her hoof.

“Oh, this? It’s an old flyer of a show that I attended a long time ago,” said Brass. She picked up the parchment and showed it to him.

Flint took the parchment and looked it over. “The Great and Powerful Trixie? Why did you see her? She isn’t so great,” he said.

Brass glared at him then pounded her hoof on the counter. “Don’t you dare talk spit about the Great and Powerful Trixie!” she said.

Flint looked at her, confused by her admiration of a phony. “But she’s a fraud. Why do you like her so much?” he asked.

Brass snatched the parchment back and put it safely in her vest as she continued to glare at him. “I have my reasons,” she said.

“Reasons, huh? Like what, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Flint.

Brass just continued to glare at him, not approving of his unkind words towards her idol. “No, you may not,” she said.

“Fine. I just think she’s a stupid, good for nothing scam artist. The Great and Powerful Trixie? More like the Poor and Shameful Trixie if you ask me. You’re way more skilled than she is. I bet you I have more magic in my left hoof than she does in her whole body,” said Flint.

Getting fed up with Flint bashing on her idol, Brass struck the counter again with her hoof, genuinely angry this time. “Do you know what it’s like? Being in a profession mainly dominated by colts and stallions?” she said, her emotions getting the best of her. “Then you, a lone mare, tries to step up to their level? It’s a lot of work, I tell you. When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly... to try and join the Guard. Then I remember seeing one of her shows. So powerful. So graceful. She was a strong, and confident mare who could show up even the best of colts she challenged on stage. That’s how I wanted to be. She motivated me to become the mare I am today. A strong, self-confident mare, dominating her place in the Royal Guard. That is why I idolize Trixie! Stop judging her for what she did in the past! She is trying very hard to make all her fans happy, and I appreciate that!” All the alcohol in her system was finally taking affect, but that didn’t mean her words were any less genuine.

Moved by Brass’ words, Flint put his hoof on hers, calming her down. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t know it was like that. I never meant to insult you or hurt your feelings. I just thought you were always the BA mare you are now,” he said.

Brass calmed down, realizing that the alcohol was getting the best of her. “It’s fine. It’s just the drinks taking its toll,” she said.

“Have you ever met her in person?” asked Flint.

“No. I have not. But one day, I would love to meet her in person. Just to touch her, I would die a happy mare,” said Brass.

Flint looked at her oddly, trying to figure out what she was saying. “Wow, um, I never figured you had a thing for mares...,” he said.

Brass looked up at him and playfully smacked him on the head. “Idolization and love are two very different things, lieutenant,” she said.

Rubbing his head, Flint said under his breath, “Heh, are they? I don’t think so in your case.”

After finishing her drink, he and Brass made their way out of the club and continued with their duties.

#

As time went on, Brass continued to mentor Flint and teach him a thing or two about being a Hunter-Seeker. After getting a report about an attack in the streets of Canterlot which left one pony injured, several other reports about a disturbance in the market area, possible unknown threats lurking in the Everfree Forest, and magical beings on the loose in Canterlot, Brass couldn’t help but wonder what else she was being left in the dark about. Since Flint had been around Canterlot for the past few weeks, she wondered if he knew anything about all that.

“Hey, Brownie? Do you know anything about the current security affairs of Canterlot?” asked Blair as she and he patrolled the streets of Canterlot.

Flint looked to her, wondering who she was referring to. “Are you referring to me, ma’am?” he asked.

“Yeah, you. Do you see anypony else walking with us?” asked Brass.

“No. But my name isn’t ‘Brownie’. It’s Flint Lock, ma’am,” said Flint.

“Are you correcting me, assistant? If I say your name is Brownie, then it’s Brownie. Do you get me, Brownie?” asked Brass.

Flint sighed, not wanting to get into an argument with his superior. “Yes, ma’am. With regards to current security affairs, what would you like to know?” he asked.

“I’ve been getting several reports about rather odd occurrences happening here in Canterlot, as well as other locations in Equestria. For instance, there was a mare injured after an encounter with ‘a magical being that came out of the shadows’, as the report stated. Why wasn’t I informed of such a creature lurking around within our city’s walls? Then there’s this very short report about a Guard unit being pushed out from their post in the Everfree Forest. It doesn’t mention what they were guarding, or why they were ousted from their post. Call it a Hunter-Seeker’s intuition, but I can’t shake the feeling that there’s something happening in the background the higher ups don’t want us knowing,” said Brass.

“I’ve also read the reports you’re mentioning. Very strange, I’d have to admit. I can’t make heads or tails of it. I’m not quite sure what it all means,” said Flint.

“But don’t you have some back-door channels you can use to find out? You are the son of... well, you know,” said Brass.

“My father’s status within the Guard does not affect my own. Don’t go assuming I can use that as leverage to get my way around Command,” said Flint.

As Brass was talking with her assistant, they continued with their patrol, cutting into the shopping district where one of the earlier disturbances that was reported occurred. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a blur, or rather, a very short blur as it slipped into a sketchy-looking antique store. “Hold up, lieutenant. I think I just saw something...,” she said.

“What’ is it, ma’am?” asked Flint as he stopped alongside her.

“C’mon, let’s get a closer look,” said Brass before moving in the direction of the antique store. She looked around just outside the shop the short pony entered then looked to the front door. She caught a glimpse of the short pony leaving out the back, but wasn’t sure if it was him or not. “Lieutenant, head around back and be on the lookout for a short pony, possibly wearing a cloak. I’ll follow from the air,” said Brass.

“Roger that, ma’am,” said Flint as he gave a nod. He then hurried around the back of the shop, using his speed and agility to weave in and out of the crowd. As he left, Brass took to the air and followed him, keeping an eye out for the possible jerk who got the better of her back in Ponyville.

Through the back alley, the short pony made thorough twists and turns as he tried to escape. Flint hurried through the alleys and caught glimpses of a cloak turning around corners.

“You there! Halt in the name of the law!” said Flint. The short pony stopped and turned into a long alleyway. Flint ran after him and finally caught up to the suspect, though, Brass still trying to catch up from above. “Hold up there, you. We have a few questions for you,” said Flint. The short pony scowled and kept his distance.

Flint was about to take a few steps forward until Brass arrived, landing right next to him. “Ah ha! I knew it was you, Shorty. We’ve got you this time,” she said as she identified the target as Rivet.

Rivet removed his cloak, its pockets full of things he had created. “Not quite. Always have a way out. Or through,” he said.

“Ma’am, orders?” asked Flint.

Brass smirked, giving her apprentice an opportunity to prove himself. “He’s all yours. Sick em’, Brownie,” she said.

Flint grimaced, embarrassed by her nickname for him. “Roger that, ma’am,” he said before looking to his opponent, making sure he didn’t overestimate him. He kept his distance until he knew how Rivet’s fighting style was.

Rivet started by unleashing a few top-looking devices. Their bladed ends span around, slicing through anything in their paths. Flint raised an eyebrow, looking at the strange devices as they sped towards him. He swiftly dodged them using ducks and spins. Brass smirked, sidestepping the attack and taking to the air.

“You’re asking for it now, buddy,” said Flint as he charged head long at Rivet while Brass watched from above.

Rivet stood his ground, waiting for the right moment before slamming an orb filled with a grey goo that was slick like soap onto the ground. Flint tried to stop his charge, but got caught in the sticky goo. He tried prying himself loose, but he couldn’t budge. He should’ve taken things more slowly, he thought to himself.

“Having trouble there, Brownie?” asked Brass as she smirked, hovering above the fight.

Flint looked up to her and scowled. “Are you going to help or not?” he asked.

“I will. Just need to give you a taste of combat to freshen you up, New Guy,” said Brass.

Rivet spat at Flint’s hooves as he remained unable to move. “New blood. Should get out. Before you get killed,” he said, ignoring Brass as he began walking away.

Brass sighed as she watched Rivet walk off, ignoring both her and Flint. She flew down and confronted Rivet, eager for payback. “Now now now, hold up. You’ve been causing quite the trouble around Equestria. Why don’t you come with me and we can talk all this out, eh, Short Stop?” asked Brass.

Rivet glared at Brass through his goggles. “What for. And get exiled again? Hardly optimal,” he said. This time, he made no clear move towards his vest.

Brass continued to look at him with an intrigued look. What was this pony’s story anyway? Why hadn’t she gotten any reports about him before? “You know, I work for the Equestrian Royal Guard. I can’t just let you go, but tell me what you’re up to and I might not resort to killing you just yet,” she said. As she talked, she glanced over to Flint who could only remain still and listen, unable to provide any support in his current state.

Rivet snorted and did not return her curiosity, instead just giving her the same cold, dark, and hateful stare. “Killing me. Would be a blessing. If I did not have. My revenge to wreck,” he said.

Seeing that Rivet wasn’t going to make a move, Brass landed and stood next to Flint, making sure not to get stuck in whatever substance had her partner immobilized. “Revenge, huh? Well, if you ever need someone to end your miserable life, give me a call. I might even enjoy it,” she said. “Unfortunately for you, I have a troubled assistant to deal with at the moment. So, if you don’t mind, run along. I’ll find you again... and make you pay for all that you’ve done.”

Shocked at Brass’ words, Flint turned to her with a confused expression. “You’re letting him go, ma’am!?” he asked.

Brass turned to Flint and said, “I need to know more about this guy before we re-engage him. Something isn’t setting well with me, and I need to do some asking around first. Plus, you’re stuck and vulnerable, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Rivet turned away, contemplating if it was a possible ruse so she could try and track him later, but she wouldn’t be able find him as far as that place was concerned. Using one of his gadgets, he slipped off without a trace… again.

Once Rivet was gone, Flint turned back to Brass. “I still can’t believe you just let him go like that,” he said.

“Silence, Lieutenant. I’m still a bit too beat up from our last encounter. He’s much faster than you think. When he charges, he does so and hits like a wrecking ball. Just the glancing blow I got still managed put me on my back,” said Brass.

“Well, I guess I’m glad he didn’t charge me while I was stuck,” said Flint.

“Yes, you’re quite fortunate. Now let me get you out of there,” said Brass. She pulled out a kunai and sliced at the strands keeping him stuck to the ground, freeing him. “I guess we should head back to HQ now. I think I might actually need to see a medic. Just trying to keep up with you put a strain on my body.”


	4. Battle Buddies

After getting patched up in the medical wing, Brass and Flint walked outside to see if there was any trouble brewing on the streets of her beloved city. As she was walking, Brass noticed a group of Regular Military ponies walking her streets. What were they doing there, she wondered, so she and Flint approached the group to find out. The group was searching around for something, asking any citizens they came across about it, but nobody seemed to know. Suddenly, one of the Guard ponies called out to her and Flint. Brass looked at them with a raised eyebrow, making her way over to the group with Flint.

“You wouldn’t by any chance know where the Armed Forces requisition office is, would you? You might be able to tell we’re not from here,” asked one of the soldiers whose name was Ghillie based on the name tag on his uniform.

Brass stood there and glared at him, waiting for something to happen first before answering him. “Not even a salute and proper greeting? You regulars are pieces of work, you know that?” said Brass.

“Hey, Boss, this one here thinks she’s got stuff on us,” said another of the soldiers whose nametape read “Oxide”.

Frostbite, the leader of the Regular Military ponies in the group, stepped forward take control of things. “Step down, Oxide. Let me try,” he said, looking to his subordinate then to Brass. “Look, none of us know you. And we just got shipped to Canterlot ‘cause the base froze over. Will you help us or not?” he asked.

“And why should I, a premiere Captain in the Hunter-Seeker Corps, waste her time helping basic grunts from the Regular Military. Go back to your hole at the Canterlot base,” said Brass.

“I told you, we’re not from here,” said Frostbite before seeing Brass’ captain insignia then shining in the moonlight. “Royal Guard, huh? Looks like you do know your way around here. So why don’t you lend us a hoof, _Captain_?”

Brass scowled at him and the rest of his group. Clearly they were Regular Military and no proper bearing whatsoever. “And how would I help... _you_? I don’t run a hotel, so you’re outta luck,” said Brass.

Flint stepped forward ahead of Brass. He could sense her blood rising and kept himself between her and the Regular Military as much as possible. “Have you tried asking the Guard barracks if they have any extra space?” he asked.

“I just asked but there didn’t seem to be any. All we need to know is where the requisition office is. So come on, Ms. Know-It-All. How ‘bout it?” asked Frostbite. “The requisition office is divvying out space for me and the rest of my guys, so the sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll be out your hair.”

One of the soldiers in the back Frostbite’s group, whose name was Hellfire, spoke out. “Dude, she’s got a pet!” he said before a brohoof was heard.

“It’s next to the Guard barracks. Surely you saw it,” said Flint. At the start of all that, Flint was perfectly fine, but after hearing Hellfire’s comment, his blood began to rise as well. “Do you know who you’re talking to? I’m a 1st Lieutenant in the Royal Guard, so whether you’re Regular Military or Guard, I demand some respect.”

“None of us have been near the Guard area in town before, so we wouldn’t know where it is,” said Frostbite.

As they were talking, another soldier in the back quietly said, “Hey, Hell, it’s barking.” They then began to snicker loudly.

“Can it guys, as funny as it is,” said Frostbite as he smiled mischievously.

Flint continued to glare at them, becoming just as annoyed with them as Brass was. It was almost the dead of night and temperatures were dropping fast. “I guess you can just freeze out here then. Hey, ma’am, how about we grab a hot beverage and sit next to a fire place to warm up? It sure is getting cold out here. And maybe we can share some merry tales about how much more successful the Hunter-Seekers Corps is?” he said.

Brass turned to Flint with a happy smile. “I’d be delighted. Lead the way, Lieutenant. I wouldn’t want to catch hypothermia while I freeze my flank off out here over night with no place to stay.”

As Brass and Flint left, Frostbite broke out laughing “Oh man, FREEZE, HAHAHAHA!” The rest of them begin to laugh as well, enjoying themselves at Brass’ and Flint’s expense.

Brass and Flint had enough of the Regular Military’s disrespect for them and actually went inside, fixed some hot cocoa, and sat by the fireplace, sipping their drinks as they shared war stories.

A little later into the evening, Brass heard annoying chatter approaching the lounge. Just what in Equestria was going on, she wondered. She and Flint exited the lounge just in time to see Frostbite and his unit strolling down the hallways of their headquarters. “The hay!?” she said as she and Flint approached the group to confront them. “And just what are you doing in here, sergeant?” she asked, looking to Frostbite.

Frostbite smiled nearly from ear-to-ear. “I don’t know, captain. What are we doing here?” he said as he held up their official transfer orders. “We get to crash here until the base is up and running again.”

Brass took the piece of paper and looked it over, cursing to herself as she read it closely.

“What is it, ma’am? Is it true?” asked Flint.

“It says that they’ve been assigned to the Hunter-Seeker HQ until their base is operational again. But, that’s about all it says. So... it’s up to me to accommodate them. And I know exactly where to put these ‘outstanding members of society’,” said Brass with a wicked smirk.

“Is that so? I guess these guys will get to see how true professionals operate on a daily basis. How lucky for them,” said Flint.

Brass handed back the parchment and looked to Frostbite and his unit. “Fine, if you’re going to be staying here, you’ll need to know how we run things. So follow me,” she said.

A couple of Frostbite’s guys were playing games in the back while they waited. “Come on guys, let’s follow the captain. Maybe we can see some other guys from the company in here,” said Frostbite. “Hey, captain, you know we’re going to need _two_ rooms... right?”

“Very funny. You’ll see your living arrangements once we get there. Now shut your traps while I’m giving this tour. Erhem, as I was saying. This is the Hunter-Seeker HQ, and as such we conduct various clandestine and sensitive operations here, so no wandering around,” said Brass as she ignored Frostbite’s further remarks.

“We won’t be staying long, so we don’t intend to look around,” said Frostbite while some of his guys continued to fool around in a very unprofessional manner.

Flint was picking up the rear to make sure none of the Regular Military ponies veered off. He shot them a glare, but kept silent as to not disrupt Brass’ tour.

Once they had all gathered around, Brass began the tour of the facility, starting first in the front lobby and showing them the reception area and public relations. After that, she made her way into the actual operations part of the headquarters, taking the most direct route to the ESP barracks.

“As I was saying- the E.S.P. or Equestrian Secret Police also share our facilities. You will see them on occasion during your stay, and I’d advise you to stay clear of them, despite me wanting to see you get pummeled into the ground. You will only need to stay on the first floor, so use of staircases and elevators is strictly prohibited,” said Brass.

As Brass was talking, a pony from the Regular Military who surprisingly wasn’t part of Frostbite’s unit, spoke up. “So where’s the rooms?” he asked.

“I’m. Getting. To that. You worthless ground pounder! Now SHUT YER TRAPS! I’M TALKING!” said Brass as she turned around to face the pony who interrupted her.

Some of Frostbite’s subordinates in the back of the group began to burst out laughing. Flint was getting aggravated with them as well, but kept his cool. He knew better not to let his emotions get too out of hand.

After calming down, Brass continued the tour, talking about basic Hunter-Seeker customs and courtesies to be upheld during the duration of their stay, the cafeteria, and basic public spaces. Eventually, they arrived at the living quarters where Frostbite and his ponies were going to stay.

“And don’t even think about trying to enter any of the officer’s rooms. Those are off limits, especially mine and Flint’s. Since we are officers, we get to have our own rooms, unlike you enlisted ponies. Oh no. You get to share the bunks with the ESP. Fun times you will have. Fun times,” said Brass. They walked into the ESP living quarters, which was basically a large room with rows of bunks all neatly lined up. As one of the ESP soldiers there spotted Brass, he immediately called the area to attention. “As you were, sergeant. And here we are. Your living accommodations. There are some empty bunks in the back for you and your unit. Make yourself at home. And remember, play nice. If you need any questions, please... hesitate to ask.”

“Goodnight, my little ponies. You’ll have lots of good times with your new friends,” said Flint. “Oh, and injuries you may sustain while living here will just be written up as a training mishap, so play nice. These guys you’re sharing this room with have no tolerance for BS and the like.” He then chuckled as he followed Brass out of the room back to their rooms.

After taking a look around, Frostbite noticed they were still lacking two spots. He then took one of his subordinates who also didn’t have a bunk and left to find Brass, hoping to get the situation rectified. He hurried on after her and managed to catch her before she went into her room, placing an icy hoof on her shoulder. “Hey, captain. Dorm’s full. You got yourselves some roommates,” he said.

Brass stopped just outside her door, gritting her teeth at the annoying sound of the pony’s voice. She then turned around and was greeted by their stupid faces as she stood there. “What do you mean... ‘dorm’s full’?” she asked.

“I mean, the dorm’s full. No room,” said Frostbite.

Brass sighed and remembered that Flint had a room. “Okay. Go knock on Room 45B. Lt. Lock will accommodate you,” she said.

“Come on, Oxide. This day has been long enough,” said Frostbite as he nodded to Brass. He then followed her instructions and arrived at Flint’s door, knocking on it a couple of times.

Hearing someone at his room, Flint opened the door only to be greeted by Frostbite and his squadmate. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” asked Flint.

“The dorm’s full. Captain said you’d be our roommate,” said Frostbite.

“She said that, did she?” asked Flint before letting out a weary sigh. “Fine. C’mon in. Can’t have you laying in the hallways, can I?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t bother you like the others, so we’ll just take the floor,” said Frostbite.

“Good. Now make yourself at home. I need some shut eye, so lights out,” said Flint.

#

Brass awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She hardly got the sleep she desired with the HQ’s new guests causing a ruckus. Hungry for some breakfast, she decided to head down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Seeing his boss walking down the hallway, Flint decided to see how she was doing. “Good morning, ma’am. Urgh, you don’t look so good,” he said.

Brass gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. “It’s those stupid guests of ours. I only got six hours and thirty minutes of sleep rather than my usual seven. Because of that, I feel like a pile of hay. And my stomach is empty, so I’m heading to the cafeteria for a bite to eat,” she said.

“Oh, may I join you, ma’am? I haven’t had breakfast either,” said Flint.

Brass gave a grunt, which meant that he could. While they walked, she continued to try and keep her eyes open and shake off her drowsiness.

“So, ma’am. What are we doing today?” asked Flint.

Brass turned to him then looked back forward. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” she said.

Flint raised an eyebrow. “Nothing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” said Brass. When they arrived at the cafeteria, they quickly got their food and found a place to sit. Brass had gotten herself a chocolate chip muffin and large cup of coffee. She took her fist sip and sighed with relief. “Ahh~ Nothing like a cup of hot coffee to start your morning, eh, Lieutenant?”

“I actually prefer tea. Much better for the body,” said Flint.

Brass gave him an affronted look. “Tea? You’re a Guardsmen. The Guard practically runs on coffee,” she said.

Flint shrugged his shoulders. “Not for me,” he said as he watched her eat. There was something up with her. He could sense it. “What’s the matter, ma’am?”

Brass looked up, putting down her muffin. “Just thinking about current affairs. If only Shining Armor would get off his lazy flank, maybe we could do something about all these disturbances,” she said.

“Shining Armor? The Captain of the Guard?” asked Flint.

“Yeah, _that_ pony. Ever since he got married to that Cadence mare, he’s been doing absolutely nothing. Seems like she’s got him on a tight leash,” said Brass.

“You know, you shouldn’t be talking about our superiors like that. Especially when it’s the Captain of the Guard we’re talking about. He has ties to royalty now, you know,” said Flint.

“Pfft, he can chew me out all he wants. He’s nothing more than a figure head. We’re the ones doing all the hard work around here,” said Brass.

Flint sighed and took another sip of his tea. “Whatever. You’re just jealous,” he said.

Suddenly, a spark of rage ignited in Brass’ eye as she slapped the table, glaring at him from across it. “What did you say... Lieutenant?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Flint continued to sip his tea, not intimidated by her tough-mare act anymore. He too was an officer and he knew how things worked. She wouldn’t dare try anything on him, especially while at HQ. “I said: ‘You’re jealous’,” he said.

Brass knocked the tea out of his hoof, still glaring at him. Every pony in the room looked over to see what was happening, but soon realized it was just Brass throwing a fit, so they ignored her. “You better watch your mouth, lieutenant. Just remember who you’re talking to,” she said.

Flint looked down at his cup then back to her. “So am I wrong? Little did you know, while we were walking through the streets together, I was watching and analyzing you. Every time you saw a couple together, I noticed you give out a slight sigh as a look of despair appeared in your eyes, but only for a moment. Ma’am, are you... lonely?”

Brass slightly blushed, but quickly turned fierce, her piercing eyes staring into his soul right through her glasses. “You know nothing about me, Lieutenant. And what are you? Some sort of psychologist?” she asked.

“I have an expertise in many fields. But no. I’m not a certified one. But am I right, Captain?” asked Flint.

Brass calmed down, exhaling deeply. How could he see right through her? Was she really that transparent? Why is he the only who’s talked to her this way? “No comment,” she said.

Flint smirked, not thinking he could have figured her out so easily. He was actually kind of disappointed she wasn’t more of a challenge. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it? We’re a team now, whether you like it or not. Us partners need to be able to share these kind of things, you know?” he said.

Brass looked around the room and saw not too many ponies around. She needed a secluded spot if she was going to talk to him about such sensitive matters. “Not here. Meet me in my office and we’ll continue there,” she said.

Flint gave a nod. “In how many minutes?” he asked.

“You’ve got five. Go get yourself another cup of tea and I’ll meet you up there,” said Brass. She gave him a nod then left the room, making her way up to her office.

Flint quickly retrieved his tea and made his way up as well. When he got there, he found Brass sitting in her chair behind her desk. He made his way over to her and sat down in the chair across from her. “Okay. I’m here. So what’s on your mind, ma’am?” he asked.

Brass just sat there with an emotionless look on her face, reclining with her forelegs crossed over her chest and her hindlegs resting on the desk in front of her. “Tell me, Lieutenant. What do you think of me?” she asked.

Flint sipped his tea while still looking at her. “What do you mean?” he asked

Brass didn’t budge. She kept glaring at him as he drank his tea. “Do you think I’m, well... attractive?” she asked.

After hearing Brass’ comment, Flint spat out the tea in his mouth, barely missing her legs on the table. He promptly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and went to clean up his mess. He retrieved some napkins and cleaned it up, sitting back down on the chair once he was done. “Um, well...” he said, not wanting to give her a wrong answer.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lieutenant. You’re not my cup of tea, if you catch my drift. I mean generally. Do you think I’m attractive?” asked Blair.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” said Flint, wiping his forehead with his hoof.

“And what’s that supposed to mean!?” asked Brass.

“Oh! Nothing. I didn’t mean anything by it,” said Flint.

Brass sighed, calming down again. “So it is true. Stallions don’t find me... attractive,” she said as she looked down, somewhat disappointed at the discovery.

Realizing how delicate Brass actually was, Flint tried to cheer her up. “You’re not that bad, ma’am. I mean, you’re physically attractive. And you’re very skilled, smart, and successful in what you do,” he said.

“Then why!? What’s wrong with me!? Why won’t they show affection towards me!” said Brass as she sat up straight in her seat.

Flint rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why. “Do you want me to be honest?” he asked.

Brass gave a nod, leaning forward. “Please do. I need to know,” she said.

Flint sighed, regretting he had to be the bearer of bad news to her. “Well... I can fathom a guess as to why stallions don’t like you like that. It’s mainly because you’re- well, you’re kinda- kinda a hardflank,” he said.

“A... hardflank?” asked Brass.

“Yes,” said Flint as he gave a nod.

Upon hearing that, Brass laughed out loud, relieved at the reason Flint gave. “Hahahaha! Is that all? Oh please. If they can’t handle my hard, rough exterior, how can I expect them to truly accept me for who I really am?” she asked.

Flint shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Has any pony gotten past your ‘hard, rough exterior’?” he asked.

Brass thought his comment over for a moment, thinking about her lack of a love life. “Well, no pony. No pony has proven their worth to me. Especially not... him,” she said.

Flint’s curiosity was piqued at the revelation. “ _Him_ , ma’am?” he asked.

Realizing what she had said, Brass had to divert the topic of the conversation. It was getting too close to the truth about what really happened to Hollow in Ponyville. “Nothing. No pony. Let’s- change the subject,” she said.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” asked Flint.

Brass glared at him, giving him her trademark “no-nonsense” look. “If you value your career, you won’t push that topic any further,” she said.

“Okay, okay. Changing the station. Let’s talk about what you want then. What are you looking for in a coltfriend?” asked Flint.

Brass didn’t know why she was still talking to Flint about all that, but for some reason, it felt... therapeutic. She was too invested in the conversation that she had to keep going. He was right. They were partners and they had to let it all out on the table. He’d have his turn. That she was sure of. “I don’t know. Actually, scratch that. I do know. Ever since I was a little filly, I was bewildered by the Canterlot locals every time I walked along the streets. Such class and sophistication. I wanted that. I wanted to be like them. A member of high-class society. But I’m only a middle-class pegasus. I don’t have a horn or magic. Just these wings of mine. At least I’m not some lowly earthpony, no offense,” she said.

“None taken. Please, continue,” said Flint with a snicker.

“I guess I thought that if I dated a unicorn, I could be part of that society. But- I never found a unicorn, let alone a stallion that would actually like me for who I am. I guess I’m just too good for them. Hahahaha!” said Brass.

Flint could tell Brass’ laughter was forced, an obvious sign of her denial. “So you want a unicorn stallion to call your own? Have you actually tried finding a unicorn to date?” he asked.

Brass looked away, still remembering all the times she bullied Hollow at the Academy. “Well, I did... once. After that, I just gave up and waited for somepony to seek me out. No success so far. So, I’ve just been waiting... and waiting... and waiting, until somepony can get passed my ‘hardflank’ personality. I just need somepony to love, you know? Preferably a unicorn. I don’t do low-class earthponies. I might consider another pegasus, but they’d have to be really fancy for me to get with him,” she said.

Flint smacked his face with his hoof. Brass was much more complicated than he thought. She’s so picky, but how could she in her situation? Yet she still was. “Uh, wouldn’t it be better to broaden your range of ponies that you’d get with? It could help, you know,” he said.

“Nope. Unicorn. Fancy living. High-class. That’s what I want. So it’s that or nothing,” said Brass.

Flint sighed, giving up on his superior’s crazy love quest. “Fine. Fine. Have it your way, ma’am. Maybe there is a stallion out there for you. Let’s just hope for the best,” he said.

“Oh I know there is. He just doesn’t know it yet,” said Brass as she pictured Hollow and his stupid, little face. She wondered how he was doing in Ponyville. Maybe she’d pay him a visit one of these days, though, she’d have to ditch her new assistant to do so.

“Okay. If you say so, ma’am. Is that everything you wanted to talk about?” asked Flint.

“Just about. And lieutenant... if you tell anypony about what we talked about here, I’ll have your buckin’ head mounted over my fire place, you feel me?” said Brass.

“Roger that, ma’am,” said Flint with a smile. He then gave Brass a nod and left her office, leaving her all by herself.

Finding herself alone, Brass just sat there, thinking to herself. How could she ever be happy with the way she was then. Did she need to change? No. In fact, it wasn’t her that needed changing, but him. She had to make Hollow love her.

Immediately, Brass started coming up with ideas to make him love her, rather than her changing for him. She sat in her office, leaning back in her chair as she relaxed, letting out a sigh of leisure. The boombox there was playing one of her favorite songs that she liked to listen when it was “Brass Time”. She sat there, a glass of red wine in one hoof and Hollow’s Wanted Poster in the other. She swirled the contents around in her glass, looking at Hollow’s picture on the piece of parchment. Was he the one she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Poor, innocent Hollow. The ex-Guardsmen turned deserter and she was the one to let him go. She continued to ponder the possibility of becoming his marefriend as a slight smile began to widen on her face. She placed the poster and glass down on her desk, letting her hoofs wander as she closed her eyes, thinking of Hollow and her being together. She had to carry out her plan. She had to… if she ever wanted to be truly… happy.


	5. Stalking Her Prey

After finalizing her plan, Brass took the day off to do some recon around Ponyville before she implemented it. If she really wanted him, she’d have to see if he was really her type of stallion. She wore a black cloak which hid her more distinguishable features. The first place she went was the bar where he worked, but he wasn’t there. Dismayed, she rushed outside and flew up to his window. He wasn’t there either. She cursed under her breath and decided that she had to track him all over again. She landed back on the ground and saw a stallion sitting on a bench by himself. She’d figure she start the search with him.

“Hey, you there. Have you seen an orange unicorn by the name of Swif- er, Hollow Point?” asked Brass.

The pony sitting there saw Brass and found it strange that she was wearing a dark cloak on such a nice day like that. “Hollow Point? Yes, I talked to him yesterday,” he said.

 _‘That’s good. At least he’s still in Ponyville,’_ Brass thought. “You saw him? Which way did he go? Do you know where he lives?” she asked.

“Calm down and tell me why you need to find him. Is he in trouble? Is he hurt?” asked the stallion in front of Brass.

Brass looked at the stallion with a confused expression. Did she seem frantic? She wasn’t trying to be and exhaled, calming herself. Her feelings had to be getting the better of her. “No. He’s fine. I just wanted to see him, that’s all. Kind of a... surprise visit,” she said.

The stallion noticed how her tone and body gestures changed. He could tell that the she and Hollow were connected, but didn’t exactly know how. “Well, last time I talked to him, he was heading back to work. If you need help to find him, I’m free right now,” he said.

“Don’t worry yourself about the matter. This is between me and him. It’s best if you just stay out of my way. And if you see him again, don’t tell him I’m in town,” said Brass.

“Okay, if you say so. By the way, I didn’t get your name, miss?” said the stallion as he began to get suspicious of Brass’ intentions.

Brass paused, catching herself before she said her real name. She had to come up with a new one, so she looked around and saw a pony selling peas. “Um, my name is Pea...” She looked around again and saw a mare crying. “Tear...” After one last look around, she saw a Griffon flying in the distance. “Griffon. Yeah, my name is PeaTear Griffon,” she said.

The stallion raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her pathetic excuse for a lie. “So what’s your real name?” he asked.

Surely Brass could have come up something better than ‘PeaTear Griffon’, but it was too late now. She moved closer to the colt, looking him in the eye. “If you know what’s best for you, you’ll keep your punkflank mouth shut, got it?” she said, brandishing one of her kunai from under her cloak. “If you decide to push the matter further, I’ll just cut your throat. Do you get me?”

The stallion Brass was threatening then stood up, standing much taller than her. His whole attitude and aura changed as he didn’t care much for what she was doing. “If you know what’s best for you, you’ll stop this childish act and tell the truth,” he said.

“Childish? Ha! Do you know who I am, little pony? I hold a very powerful and prestigious position, and I can use that influence to make certain ponies- disappear. Now sit back down and leave my business to me. It is nothing of your concern, Acid Mane,” said Brass.

“You have a problem with reading your opponents. I can’t leave this alone since it’s my job to protect those who can’t protect themselves, and you’re threatening the safety of the ponies around you,” said the stallion.

Brass smiled casually, putting the kunai away. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t plan to harm Hollow. He’s actually a friend of mine. I just want to see how he’s doing and you know... stalk him from afar. Harmless stuff. Say, what’s your name, Acid Mane? You seem like the type of pony who would like the life of a Guardspony. Am I wrong?” she asked.

“I’m Oak Armor and I am a Royal Guardspony, same as you,” said the stallion.

“Ohoho, not quite the same as me. Let’s just get that out of the way. I’m a captain in the Hunter-Seeker Corps so let’s just leave it at that. Surely you’ve heard of us, being a Guardspony and all?” asked Brass.

“No, I haven’t but I am new. When I’m back in Canterlot, I’ll ask Shining. Is Hollow Point in this Hunter-Seeker group too?” asked Oak.

“No. He’s not. I wouldn’t ask him about it either. He’s not going to tell you anything. And let me save you the trouble of having to ask the Captain of the Guard himself about us. He’s too busy being... ‘married’ and all. Anyway, the Hunter-Seekers are a clandestine branch of the Royal Guard. We deal with hunting targets for the royalty, prisoner interrogation, and apprehension. You know, Spec-Ops stuff and other discrete operations. Nothing you normal Guard ponies need to worry about it,” said Brass.

“I may be new, but I was specially trained by him,” said Oak.

“Is that so? Then what are you doing here in Ponyville? Shouldn’t you be bringing him his early morning coffee, or acting as the Captain’s personal ottoman?” asked Brass with a sarcastic smirk.

“I’m on leave so no. I was trained to be sent on solo missions, so I guess like you,” said Oak.

Brass scoffed at him, grinning conceitedly. “Solo missions, huh? A noob like you? Well, I guess you gotta start somewhere. Just don’t get yourself killed just yet. You’ve got spunk, and the Guard really needs colts like you. Maybe you might even get a chance to work for the HS one of these days,” she said.

“I won’t get killed. I have a skill that helps protect me. As for joining your organization, I don’t want to. I have a dream to do something bigger than that,” said Oak.

“Bigger, eh? Doesn’t get much better than being a Hunter, well... at least for me. What might that dream job of yours be, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Brass.

“I wish to change the Royal Guards who protect the Princesses,” said Oak.

“You wish to change… the Royal Guards… that protect the Princesses? How do you plan on accomplishing that?” asked Brass.

“By working up the ranks and becoming the trainer of those who protect the Princesses. That way, I can teach them my secret skill,” said Oak.

“That’s very admirable of you. I see great things coming your way, Oak Armor. Just do your duty, continue your training, and follow your superiors. Who knows? Maybe someday, you’ll be just as great as me. So, again, don’t tell Hollow I’m in town. I’m just here to observe, rather than confront. I’ll speak to him face-to-face again in due time, but until then, I need to remain in the shadows... sort of speak,” said Brass.

“Great as you? Okay. And I won’t say a word to him about it, but try changing your approach. You stand out too much,” said Oak.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe I’ll go with a pink cloak next time instead of a black one. I better get going. I’ve got some intel gathering to do. And good luck with your endeavors. We need colts like you,” said Brass.

“Goodbye. Why not try cloud hoping? No cloaks,” said Oak.

“Hey, leave the hunting to the professionals, okay, Squirt? See you around,” said Brass. She gave him a nod and left to continue her search. Eventually, she spotted another pony who might know something. Well that Oak Armor pony was a dead end, so maybe she’d try her luck with this one, she thought. She was still wearing her black cloak which hid her uniform, head, and cutie mark.

“Excuse me, Guardspony. Do you know where I can find an orange unicorn by the name of Hollow Point?” asked Brass.

The stallion Brass was addressing turned to her. “I’m not a Guards- Well look who it is!? How are you this fine day, captain?” asked Frostbite.

Brass grimaced after seeing who it was that she had asked. “Oh, it’s you. What are the chances that I’d run into you here?” she said.

“What brings you here? Looking for somepony, right?” asked Frostbite with a chuckle.

 **“** Well, that is my job, but it’s official HS business. This mission is on a ‘need-to-know’ basis and- you don’t need to know. I’m just here looking for a colt named Hollow Point. Seen him around anywhere?” asked Brass.

“Him? Why didn’t you say so! I love that guy! Have you checked the bar? He works there, you know. And between you and me, I don’t really give a crap about those details unless they’re related to my job,” said Frostbite.

“Good. The less ponies involved the better. I already checked there and his room above the bar. No dice. So either he’s on vacation somewhere or he moved,” said Brass.

“Hmm... let’s walk around. I’ll get my boys to go check around town while we look too,” said Frostbite before he motioned for one of his subordinates to mobilize the rest of his unit.

Brass shot him a piercing glance. “This is supposed to be a discrete operation, Sergeant. _My_ operation. I don’t need the target getting spooked or catching whiff of my presence here. Call them off at once. All I need is intel. I don’t need the help of the local Regular Military forces,” she said.

“Don’t worry, Captain. We never intended to draw his attention. They’ll be careful,” said Frostbite.

“Good,” said Brass as she put her hoof around his neck, bringing him close to her within whispering distance. “Between you and me, this mission also has some personal significance for me, so I don’t want it getting screwed up. You get me, Sergeant?”

“Wait a second... Hollow was pretty beat up one day about a mare. You wouldn’t by any chance be related to that, would you?” asked Frostbite as he looked her in the eye. “Aaahh. Now I see. Don’t worry. No pony else gets to know.”

Brass blushed, but her cloak hood hid it. “That is nothing of your concern, Sergeant. If you know what’s best for you, you’d keep that bit to yourself,” she said.

“This doesn’t make sense,” said Frostbite to himself.

Suddenly, one of Frostbite’s subordinates returned. “He just came out of Sugar Cube Corner. He’s heading to the square now,” said Hellfire.

“All right. Continue your normal patrol. We’ll take it from here,” said Frostbite to Hellfire. After Hellfire had gone, he turned back to Brass. “Come on. My colts found him. He’s going to the square.”

“Just keep them out of sight and acting normal, okay? I’m just here to observe my target. Don’t want him getting spooked,” said Brass.

“They’re pulling off, Captain. Going back to their beat. If you want to watch him, then we gotta go to the square, come on,” said Frostbite, heading off to the square with Brass in tow.

“So why are you helping me, Sergeant? You know I hate your guts, right?” asked Brass.

Frostbite smiled. “It’s my job. And you’re full of fun,” he said.

“Yeah, sure. Are we almost to this Square? I need eyes on target, pronto,” said Brass.

“Grab a bench. He’s walking this way,” said Frostbite after they arrived at the Square. Brass followed him to the bench and took a seat, staying incognito.

Meanwhile, Hollow was just walking around in the Square, minding his own business. He then looked up to see a pony he recognized and went over to talk with him.

“There he is. Still looks the same to me,” said Brass under her breath.

“So how’s your pet? You know, that other pony you usually have with you?” asked Frostbite quietly as he snickered.

Brass glared at him, annoyed at how he was disrespecting her assistant and a fellow HS officer. “I gave him the day off. He’s doing paper work in my office,” she said.

“Good for him. Accounting always seemed to fit him,” said Frostbite before snickering again. “So do you want to keep following him or what? Do we wait here?” he asked as Hollow began to walk off with his friend.

“I will follow from the air. You can do whatever,” said Brass. She then got up from the bench and went to a secluded spot before taking to the sky, hiding behind some clouds as she kept an eye on Hollow.

“May as well see what she’s got planned,” said Frostbite as he tagged along behind Hollow and the other pony. Before continuing on, he fell back for a second and beckoned Brass to come down.

Brass looks at him and frowned, but flew over to him anyway. “What do you want?” she asked.

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious to have a cloaked pegasus flying above two other ponies?” asked Frostbite.

“Not if you stay behind a cloud...,” said Brass.

“Just stay low to the ground. There are more places to hide and stay concealed,” said Frostbite.

“Are you telling me how to do my job, Sergeant?” asked Brass.

“I’m telling you how to stay low. The weather patrol got ordered to clear the skies today,” said Frostbite.

Brass looked up, noticing the lack of cloud cover ahead of them. “Fine. I guess you’re right. I’ll stay grounded... for now,” she said, keeping her distance while remaining on the background as she continued to watch Hollow.

“Stay behind me. I’m on patrol. It’s less obvious,” said Frostbite.

Brass nodded and followed him, whispering in his ear. “If you screw this up, I’ll gut you myself,” she said.

“My boys will have a few things to say about that,” said Frostbite as he flicked her head.

Brass used her hood to shield her from the frost flakes that came off his hoof. “Sure. So how long have you been stationed out here, Sergeant? Might as well strike up a conversation to remain incognito,” she said.

“Few months. Everypony around here knows me, though. I’m hard to miss,” said Frostbite.

“Few months, huh? What about your overall career? How long have you been in the military?” asked Brass.

“Few months. That’s why I’m here. I lived in- well, outside Canterlot for years, but I was never from there,” said Frostbite.

“You’ve only been in a few months and you’re a Sergeant already? You either must be very gifted or the product of nepotism...,” said Brass.

“I disowned my family a long time ago. They live nowhere close enough to here to pull that trick,” said Frostbite.

“Hmm... so talent, eh? I guess hard work also factors in, but I’ve been active for three years, not including my four years at the Academy,” said Brass.

“Impressive. Anything else to add to that?” asked Frostbite.

Brass looked over at him. “Do you really want me to go over every single mission I’ve completed since I started? As an impressive story as it would be, that’s all classified. As for my Academy years, I graduated with honors, commissioning as a 2nd Lieutenant. Busted my flank and made 1st Lieutenant in no time, then before I knew it, I made Captain. That happened at the beginning of this year, so I’m still a new captain, but a captain nonetheless,” she said.

Frostbite scoffed at her. “Everything is classified? Not even a short version?” he asked.

“Short version? Well- let’s see. I get a mission to track down a guy. I hunt the guy. I catch the guy. Sometimes I even conduct the interrogation myself. Hand over the guy to the E.S.P. On to next mission. Rinse, wash, and repeat. That has been my career, with a few interesting missions here and there,” said Brass.

“That’s it? Just catch a guy every time? Sounds boring,” said Frostbite.

“I get the job done. How I go about catching my target differs every time, but in the end, the result is the same. Sometimes he’s armed. Sometimes he’s in hiding. It adds a bit of a challenge to my line of work, but it’s a challenge well welcomed,” said Brass.

“It still sounds boring if it’s the same thing every time,” said Frostbite.

“Well, that’s your opinion, but this allows me to work alone, without a superior telling me what to do all the time. I’m free to do whatever I want, and as long as I get the job done, I have my freedom. Plus, everypony in the Corps loves me for what I do,” said Brass.

“You’re not above the law, though. You can’t just do whatever and not pay a price,” said Frostbite.

“Ah, but I can... so long as no pony knows about it. Some of my interrogation techniques may have been... cruel and unusual, and maybe some of my tracking tricks may have been- immoral, but I get the job done. That’s all they care about and that’s all I care about. Why are you such a goodie-two-hooves? Get off my back. Geez,” said Brass.

“It’s my job, remember?” said Frostbite.

Brass smirked, continuing to look forward. “Touché, Sergeant. Touché. But I’m not doing anything illegal now. And my story doesn’t count as a confession, so you can’t bring me in to your personal quarters and cuff me to your bed frame for being a bad mare. You can just forget about that,” she said.

“I know how things work around here,” said Frostbite as he looked from Brass back to Hollow. “Geez, Hollow is taking forever.”

“Well, it seems like he’s just talking with that pegasus. Not much else is happening. What do you know about that colt?” asked Brass.

“The other one? That’s my friend, Twilightbreeze... well, Breeze for short at least. Never really got too far into details with him,” said Frostbite.

“I meant Hollow. You said you knew him, so tell me what you know,” said Brass.

“Oh well... he does the bar. Never really a talker. Seemed nervous around us when we raided the bar. I’m not sure if the numbers bothered him or if it was something else. We never really got to know each other too well, but we became friends,” said Frostbite.

“So that’s all, huh? Okay. That’s good. I never would have figured he’d be working at a bar. He’s not much of a drinker,” said Brass.

“So you do you have something out for him...,” said Frostbite.

Brass glared at him, but didn’t act on her emotions. She wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction. “You’re so stupid, you know that?” she said.

“And now you’re changing the topic! Look, you don’t have to tell me everything, but I know you’ve got something out for him. It’s fine,” said Frostbite.

Brass sighed then looked over at him. “Understood,” she said.

Hollow walked along with Breeze, talking about their day as they strolled along. Suddenly, they changed directions and saw Frostbite in the distance. Recognizing him, Hollow made his way over to him.

“They’re coming this way, you twit. I told you we should’ve hidden in the clouds,” said Brass as she whispered to Frostbite.

“Go back to the benches,” said Frostbite.

Brass gave a nod and made her way over to the bench behind a bush. She took a seat and remained in the background, trying not to look suspicious. She away from him, but close enough to be just within earshot.

“Hey, what’s up?” asked Hollow as he approached Frostbite. Breeze said he had something else to do so he left Hollow.

“Hey Hollow! You might not be able to tell, but I’m on patrol. What brings you here?” asked Frostbite.

“I’m just walking around. The bar has been pretty quiet, so I decided to head out early. So you’re on patrol, huh? Anything suspicious today?” asked Hollow.

Frostbite chuckled as he withheld his meeting and subsequent adventure with Brass. “Can’t say I’ve seen anything, but who knows? Why don’t we take a walk back to Sugar Cube Corner to grab a bite?” he said.

“Um, sure. I haven’t eaten anything yet, so lead the way,” said Hollow.

Frostbite began walking off, but not before discreetly signaling Brass to follow. “Crap... I forgot something. I’ll meet you there, okay?” he said.

“Sure. I’ll see you there,” said Hollow as gave a smile and continued to Sugar Cube Corner without him.

Frostbite fell back and met Brass by the bench she was sitting on. “We’re going to Sugar Cube Corner. Care to join us?” he asked.

Brass scoffed at his sarcasm. “Just what are you planning? I wanted to observe his normal habits and behaviors. That and perhaps find out where he lives now. What are you trying to do?” she asked.

“I just got him away from discovering you. Now you don’t have as much of a risk of being discovered,” said Frostbite.

“Playing the hero, huh? If I had things my way, there wouldn’t be any need for this, but... thanks. What are you going to do now?” asked Brass.

“Keep him distracted. I needed a break anyway,” said Frostbite with a smile. He then left to meet Hollow at Sugar Cube Corner.

Brass got up as well and flew over to the establishment, trying to remain inconspicuous as she did so. When she got there, she carefully made her way inside and sat at a table off to the side, keeping a close eye on Hollow.

When Frostbite finally arrived, he found Hollow sitting at a table. “So? What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Just work and my marefriend, Accent. Nothing too out of the ordinary,” said Hollow.

“Marefriend? That’s great news! Do you still work at the bar?” asked Frostbite.

“Yeah. I thought I told you about Accent. Must’ve been Breeze. But yeah, she’s my marefriend now and yes, I still work at the bar,” said Hollow.

Brass twitched, not quite sure if she was hearing him right from where she was sitting. _‘Marefriend!? He has a marefriend!?’_ she thought. Her heart sank at the very notion of it.

“I’ve been pretty busy,” said Frostbite before a waiter arrived to take his order. “So how long have you been together?”

“Oh, about a week or so. It was quite crazy how we met. Whew, that was quite the surprise,” said Hollow.

“Nice, nice. How often do you see her?” asked Frostbite.

“Every night actually. I live with her now. Moved out from above the bar a few days ago,” said Hollow.

“Really? Already?” asked Frostbite.

“Yeah. Moved in the day after we met. It was such an awesome night... and morning too!” said Hollow.

“You…? no way...,” said Frostbite.

“Yup,” said Hollow as a smile beamed on his face. He then leaned in closer, whispering to him. “And we banged... twice,” he said before leaning back with a content grin still on his face.

All throughout their conversation, Brass gritted her teeth and withheld herself from smashing the nearest thing to her. She struggled to keep her mouth closed to avoid screaming any obscenities in public.

“Niiiccee,” said Frostbite. Suddenly, the waiter arrived with his food, though, only a small amount like he had requested. “Anything else to say?” he asked as he quickly went about eating his food.

Hollow chowed down then looked up, replying with a mouth full. “Um, not really. Don’t want to get into too much detail about that night,” he said before swallowing and giving him a wink.

“Hehehe. Well, I’ve got to get back to my patrol, but I’ll see you around,” said Frostbite before getting up and paying for his meal. He then exited the Sugar Cube Corner and met Brass in the corner alley. “He’ll be out soon. Follow me again to look less obvious.”

Hollow finished his meal and left the Sugar Cube Corner as well, heading back home. Just around the corner, Brass remained silent, still gritting her teeth. As Hollow began walking off, she nodded to Frostbite and followed him.

“I assume you heard all of that?” asked Frostbite.

Brass turned slowly to him, giving him a psychotic look. “Of. Course. I. Heard. Everything,” she said.

“Got your intel?” asked Frostbite.

Brass turned away, looking at the ground as she thought about what she overheard Hollow talking about. “How can he have a marefriend already!? This isn’t right. Who is this Accent!? Do you know anything about her?” she asked

“She’s the drummer in a metal band. She’s an earthpony that lives around here,” said Frostbite.

A nerve broke in Brass’ head as she listened to him. “AN EARTHPONY!?” she said, unable to contain herself.

“Shut up! You’ll alert him!” said Frostbite.

Hearing the outburst, Hollow turned around, thinking he saw Frostbite.

“Shit shit!” said Frostbite as Hollow was about to discover them. An idea then came to mind, a really risky one. “Captain... I’m sorry,” he said before leaning in and drawing Brass into a kiss, hoping it didn’t draw Hollow’s attention.

Hollow looked around, but didn’t see any pony that resembled his friend Frostbite. He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Once Hollow was on his way, Frostbite shoved Brass off him. “Never happened,” he said as he regained his composure.

Brass was caught off guard and her eyes widened at the feeling of his lips almost on hers, but they veered off to her cheek. She was about to impale him with her kunai, but Hollow was still around. Her eyes were darting back and forth, her head flustered from the encounter. “Y- You... and... with m-me?” she said. She then grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby bush. She threw him on the ground and pinned him down, looking at him with furious eyes. “How dare you steal my first kiss from me!? That was supposed to go to my one, true love and not some stupid enlisted pony! Just what in the hay were you thinking!?” As she was screaming at him, her face was still red from the kiss.

Frostbite began radiating cold, freezing her hooves. “Wasn’t on the lips, so it doesn’t count. Now calm down before he comes back and checks out your screaming. You’ll get your chance later, but for now, you wanted to observe him. Be glad you kept your cover,” he said.

Brass continued to glare at him, but got off of him, her hooves still freezing cold. She shivered and stood back up. “You ever try that again, and consider yourself dead. I only put up with that to keep my cover. Now if you will excuse me, I have a unicorn to track,” she said, before stepping out of the bush, her face still red and her glasses slightly fogged up.

Frostbite got out from the bush and resumed his patrol, heading back the other way. “Your time will come,” he said to Brass before leaving.

Brass just scoffed at him as she watched him leave. “I know...,” she said.

Up ahead, Hollow eventually made it back to his and Accent‘s house and headed inside.

Brass followed him the rest of the way, finally coming to where he lived. She kept in the shadows as she stalked her prey, waiting for him to go inside before she moved up. Once he was in, she hurried down and peeked through the windows. She dug her hoof into the ground as she saw Hollow and Accent kiss and talk inside their house. _‘That stupid earthpony. Hollow deserves better. What does she have that I don’t!? I am a successful officer in the Guard! What is she!? Some stupid Commoner, that’s what_ ,’ she thought to herself.

As Brass watched Accent leave, she decided to take the opportunity to look around the house. She moved to the front door and easily picked the lock, opening the door quietly and closing it when she was inside. _‘So... this is where Hollow lives. Quite homely for an ex-Guardsman’s place, a little... too homely actually_ ,’ she thought. She knew Hollow was in the bedroom, so she freely meandered about, taking notes of entrances and exits to rooms and hallways. She had to make the invasion quick before Accent came back, so she memorized the layout the best she could and left the same way she came in. All the while, Hollow was unaware that anything was even happening. Brass looked at Hollow through the window one last time, then decided it was time to leave. She had the intel she needed and she knew what to do. _‘Next time, Hollow. Next time,’_ she thought before taking her leave and heading back to Canterlot.

#

As Brass entered her office back at Hunter-Seeker HQ, the door closed shut after she entered, revealing Flint standing there with her.

“What the hay was that, Brass?” asked Flint. Brass ignored him and went over to her desk, taking a seat and shuffling some papers around. Scoffing at her, he walked over and placed his hooves on her desk. “I said, what they hay was-”

“I heard what you said. If you’re going to be insubordinate, I’d appreciate it if you do it with a bit more respect,” said Brass.

“Cut the crap, Brass. What were you doing in Ponyville?” asked Flint.

Brass continued to look at him, glaring at him through her glasses. “I was doing recon for a... ‘special’ mission,” she said.

Flint looked to her, raising an eyebrow. “Special mission? Like I said, cut the crap, Brass. I know you were searching for a colt named Hollow Point. I know you spoke to a Guardspony by the name of Oak Armor and threatened him with a kunai. You’re overstepping the bounds of your authority, Captain,” he said.

Brass remained unwavering as she continued sifting through papers on her desk. “Please, have a seat,” she said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

Flint calmed down and took a seat in front of her desk. “So what is this all about, Brass?” he asked.

Brass sighed and looked him in the eye. “You promise to keep this between you and me?” she asked.

Flint was unsure what she was going to say next, but he nodded anyway, curious as to what she had to tell him. “Understood,” he said.

“Yes, I was in Ponyville. And yes, I was hunting a colt named Hollow Point. But Command doesn’t need to know any of this, and I better not catch you trying to look him up,” said Brass.

“And why’s that?” asked Flint.

“Because I said so. Just trust me. I’m getting to that,” said Brass. She then told him everything about Hollow Point and how he was a former Guardsman who deserted. She told him about how she was sent after him, tracked him, got amnesia, then let him go. She finished her story by telling him her feelings for him and their awkward relationship. That and her plan to make him hers.

Flint was sympathetic to Brass’ plight, but this was too much. He had to let some pony know. He got up and looked at her. “Look, I understand where you’re coming from... even though your approach is a bit uncanny. You’re a lonely mare. I get that, but this- this is way out of line. I need to let the Colonel know of what you did,” he said.

Brass smirked and stopped Flint before he could open the door. “Oh, Lieutenant. Before you open that door, tell me. How was making out with that colt during Field Training? I bet it was good if you abandoned your post just to do all that,” she said.

Flint stopped dead in his tracks, shivering as he looked over his shoulder back at her. “W- What do you mean?” he asked.

“You know. You got caught doing things with a certain colt when you were supposed to be on duty. Remember?” asked Brass as she continued to smirk while giving him a wink.

Flint turned around and went back to Brass’ desk, scowling at her. “How do you know that? That incident happened during my Academy days, and that file stays at the Academy. There is no way you could know about that. Not even the Colonel knows of that incident,” he said.

“Oh, I’m insulted that you wouldn’t think I’d dig into your files once you were assigned to me. Believe me, I know everything... and I mean EVERYTHING,” she said as a wide, toothy grin appeared on her face.

Flint sat back down on the chair, defeated. “I thought he was a mare. He was rather feminine looking to be considered a colt at first glance. It was a mistake,” he said.

“Sure, a mistake that got you into trouble and recorded on your permanent record. So unless you want me to tell every pony in the Corps about this... _accident_ , among other things, I suggest you help me and keep all this a secret, got it?” said Brass.

Flint looked at her, disappointed that he was being blackmailed by his insane superior. “Roger...,” he said

“Good. We carry out my plan tonight. Until then, you’re free to do whatever. But just remember our little agreement, okay?” said Brass with a coy smile.

Flint grumbled to himself and got up, giving her a nod. “Understood,” he said before turning back around and leaving her office, cursing at himself for being such a fool in his earlier years.


	6. You Will Love Me

When it was time to begin their mission, Brass and Flint caught a train from Canterlot back to Ponyville. They were still wearing their uniforms, but had on brown hooded cloaks to disguise themselves. It was cold out, so an extra layer wasn't too out of the ordinary.

“I still can't believe you recruited me into this stupid farce of yours,” said Flint as he got off the train with Brass.

“Just shut yer trap and follow me,” said Brass.

“So I assume you know where he lives and normal travel habits?” asked Flint.

“He lives in a cottage... with his stupid, Commoner marefriend,” said Brass.

“Marefriend? You didn't mention he already had a marefriend,” said Flint.

“Yeah, and they banged apparently... twice,” said Brass through gritted teeth, cursing under her breath as she thought of the very notion of Hollow losing his purity to some other mare.

“What!? How do you know that!? This is going too far. I can't allow you to ruin their relationship just so you can satisfy your own loneliness,” said Flint.

“Okay, then you know what happens next... Colt-Kisser,” said Brass.

Flint grimaced at her. “You're not going to let me live that down, are you?” he asked.

“Not until you get reassigned I won't, and even then it's iffy,” said Brass.

“Fine. Let's get going. Do you even think he still has feelings for you anymore?” asked Flint after sighing.

“He does... I hope. I was almost his first kiss, you know,” said Brass.

“Yeah, but it seems like his marefriend beat you to it... and then some,” said Flint with a snicker.

Brass scowled at him then hit him in his side with her hoof. “If you ever bring up his love life again, I'll break your fudgin' neck, do you get me?” she asked.

“Affirmative...,” said Flint, rubbing his side.

The two of them made their way into town, heading over to the bar first to see if Hollow was there. When they peeked through the window, they didn't see him, so they went over to his house.

“He's not here. He should definitely be at the house then,” said Brass. As she and Flint were walking the same path she had done with Frostbite, they took cover behind a bush as they saw an orange unicorn strolling along in their direction. “There's our target. You ready for this?” she asked.

“Do I have a choice?” asked Flint.

Brass took out a syringe with a sleeping solution in it. The plan was that Flint was going to tackle him while she injected him with the syringe. She pulled up a mask over the lower part of her face and readied the syringe. “Steady...,” she said.

Hollow continued to trot along at a brisk pace, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead. Once he passed Brass and Flint who were hiding behind a bush, Flint jumped out from cover and tackled him to the ground, pinning him so he couldn't move. At the same time, Brass flew out and landed behind him, injecting Hollow with the sleep potion. She made sure to stay out of his line of sight. She didn't want him to know she was the one abducting him.

“What the hay... is... going... on?” asked Hollow before the sleep potion began to take its toll, knocking him out as he remained motionless under Flint.

“Looks like he's out cold, ma'am. Another easy snatch-and-grab,” said Flint.

“We're not done yet. Let's get him bagged and on the way,” said Brass.

Flint got off of Hollow and placed a black, cloth bag over his head. He also took off his cloak and placed it on him, covering most of his body and his cutie mark. Brass helped put Hollow on Flint's back, since he was the most capable to do all the heavy lifting.

“Good. Let's get going. The faster we get to the safehouse, the better,” said Brass.

“Yeah... sure. Whatever you say,” said Flint.

Brass led the way there, still cloaked while Flint followed right behind her, carrying Hollow on his back. They continued walking along the path then veered off towards the Everfree Forest. After walking along through the trees, they finally came to one of the many Hunter-Seeker safehouses spread out all throughout Equestria. Since Brass used to be a Keeper herself for a bit, she knew some of their locations and how it all worked. She knocked on the concealed door until a little slit slid open.

“Timbercrest,” said the safehouse's Keeper.

“Woodspring,” said Brass, replying with the correct counter-word.

“Name?” asked the Keeper.

“Capt. Brass Casing,” she said.

“Confirmed. Welcome to my safehouse, captain,” said the Keeper. She then opened up the door, allowing Flint and Brass to enter. “If you need anything, just let me know, ma'am.”

“Just keep out of our way and we should be a-okay. You know how it is. Official business. Oh, and whatever you hear from the interrogation room, don't worry. We've got it all under control,” said Brass. The Keeper nodded and re-secured the door, heading off back to her quarters.

“So where should I haul this piece of meat?” asked Flint.

“That 'piece of meat' is my future coltfriend, jerk. Put him in one of the holding cells for now. It's time to implement Phase 2 of my ingenious plan,” said Brass.

“More like psychotic if you ask me,” said Flint. He brought Hollow into one of the holding cells and set him down, taking off the bag and cloak. He and Brass left the room before securing it shut. “Okay. What's next?”

“Now, it's time to play the part,” said Brass before taking off her uniform and glasses, handing them to Flint. She then took out some bandages from her vest and wrapped her head with them. “There. Now I look like I used to when he was attracted to me.”

“That's it?” asked Flint.

“Not quite. Now this is the part, and the only time I will allow you to do this, where you to hit me. Make me look like I've been roughed up by my captors,” said Brass.

“You sure about this?” asked Flint, raising an eyebrow.

Brass nodded. “Hit me as hard as you can. Do your worst,” she said.

Flint placed Brass' things on the ground and readied himself. “Okay... if you insist,” he said, taking his hoof and punching her right across the face.

“Ow! Yeah, just like that. Keep it up,” said Brass as she felt her cheek sting from the hit.

Flint continued to punch her, hitting her in the sides and face. He finished up with a buck kick to her underside which sent her flying across the floor. “Captain... are you okay?” he asked.

Brass struggled to get up, but eventually made it back on her hooves. “Y- Yeah... that's good enough. Now open it up and let me in. It's time for me to… work my magic,” she said.

After a long and tired sigh, Flint complied and opened up Hollow's cell, allowing Brass to get inside. Once she was in, he closed the door and locked it, heading off to get something to eat in the meantime.

Once the door was closed, it was pretty dark except for a lone candle above them. Brass exhaled and got into character. She was trying to pretend to have amnesia again so that Hollow would loosen up for her. She saw him laying on the ground and shook her head. She moved over to him and sat down. “Hey, Hollow... wake up,” she said but he didn't budge. She nudged him to try and wake him up, but the result was the same. Getting frustrated, she turned him on his back and slapped him across the face. “HEY! WAKE UP!”

Hollow finally awoke, dazed and confused. “Huh, what? Where am I? What's going on?” he asked.

Brass calmed herself, trying to play the part. “Oh, Hollow... you're awake. Thank Celestia,” she said.

Hollow looked up to see who was talking to him and noticed it was Brass. “Brass! What the hay are you doing here!?” he asked, backing away from her as if she had the Plague and moving against the far wall

Brass cringed on the inside at his reaction to her, but tried to remain positive. “What's the matter, Hollow? Don't you recognize me?” she asked.

Hollow stopped to look at her, seeing that she somehow looked different. He continued to look her over and noticed she was missing her uniform and glasses. He also noticed her head was wrapped in bandages. “Brass, are you okay? What happened to you? What is all this?” he asked.

“I- I don't know. All I remember is getting beat up and thrown in here. All I know is my name… and yours. Nothing else,” said Brass.

Hollow took a moment to think things through. He and Brass were both in a strange room, alone. He got up and tried to open the door leading out, but it was locked. Discouraged, he made his way over to Brass and sat down next to her. “That's all you remember? My name and yours?” he asked.

Brass gave a nod, weakly smiling at him with an innocent look. She was trying extra hard to keep up the charade, though, all the acting was alien to her. She normally would not have acted this way to him, but somehow it felt... natural.

“Oh...,” said Hollow. _'Could this be? She has amnesia... again? Huh, this could be my second chance! The mare I loved is right here in front of me!'_ he thought. Then Accent flashed into his head. _'But I have a marefriend now. What should I do? Deep down inside, I still have feelings for Brass, but then there's Accent. Fudge! What am I to do?'_ he thought.“Um, do you remember me at all? What can you remember about... us?” he asked.

“I remember that we used to be friends, and that at one point, we were dating once. It's still a bit fuzzy, but I do remember that I liked you, and that you liked me,” said Brass.

 _‘Brass remembered all that? This is too good to be true. I had to go for it, I just had to. Maybe the amnesia was permanent? Maybe the change will last forever? I just had to make a move,’_ thought Hollow. “That's right... we were a couple. And I do love you, Brass,” he said.

Bingo. Hollow still has feelings for Brass and she now knew it. She grinned, moving closer to him, trying to edge him on some more. “That's nice to hear. I do like the feeling of having a colt to love,” she said, her heart pounding within her chest. She had never felt that way before. He actually... cared for her, though only if she did have amnesia, but still. It was a start.

“It is a nice feeling, isn't it?” asked Hollow. He scooted closer to her, feeling aroused as well. He made eye contact with her, remembering the time at his house when they almost kissed. He tried to put himself back in that moment as he moved closer to her.

Brass was flustered. The look he was giving her. The feeling of lust building up inside her. It was like that time back then, the one where she almost kissed him. She knew what she had to do. This was it. She began moving closer as well, keeping her gaze on him.

Hollow put his hoof on hers then brought her close to him, just barely out of reach for a kiss. “Oh, Brass. I love you,” he said.

Brass couldn't help herself anymore. This was just too good to be true. “Oh... Swift...,” she said.

“Oh, Br- Wait... Swift?” asked Hollow as he broke away just before he kissed her, giving her an odd look. “Did you just call me _Swift_?”

Brass’ eyes darted back and forth as she realized her mistake. “Um... uh, no. Did I say that? Your name's Hollow, right? Hollow,” she said.

“No, I'm pretty sure you called me Swift. That's my real name, and not too many ponies know my real name except for the Guards I worked with and old classmates... like you,” said Hollow.

Brass began to panic, sweating as her charade was being undone. “Uh, no... you told me your name was Swift, remember?” she asked.

Hollow glared at her, realizing her amnesia was fake. “You don't have amnesia, do you? What is this? Some sort of sick joke? You abduct me from my home in Ponyville to bring me to some Discord-forsaken place just to torture me? You truly are sick,” he said.

Brass’ charade was up and she reverted back to her normal self. She screwed up. It was all over. Time for Plan B: force. “You ungrateful little punk! Do you know how much I had to go through to plan all this out!? I even got kissed by that Frostbite jerk while collecting intel on you! You don't deserve some stupid, earthpony as your marefriend! I know you, Swift. But then you had to kiss another mare and then you had to…,” she said, pausing and exhaling loudly. “You had to go and lose your purity! I WANTED TO BE YOUR FIRST!”

“You know nothing about Accent! She's kind, gentle, and caring! Things that you will never know how to be! You're just a psychopathic workaholic!” said Hollow.

That was the last straw. Brass lunged at him and pinned him against the ground. “You're going to love me whether you like it or not!” she said.

While Brass had him pinned, Hollow flailed around and tried to get out, kicking in all directions. “Get off of me, you sicko! No pony would ever want to be with you!” he said. He kept kicking until he felt one of his hooves make contact with her chin. Once he felt the strike hit home, he stopped, looking to Brass.

Once Hollow’s hoof struck her in the chin, Brass just remained motionless. Tears began flowing from her eyes not because the attack hurt, but because Hollow, her love, actually hit her. The tears began to fall and some landed on Hollow's cheek. She immediately got off of him as she cried loudly, moving to one of the corners of the room. “Why won't any pony love me!? WHY!? I just want a colt I can love and who cares for me! Is that so hard to ask!?” she said as she continued bawling, letting out heart-wrenching cries of pain as she sobbed in her corner.

Hollow got up and looked at Brass. He actually felt sorry for her. He realized that she was more delicate than she seemed, and that deep down inside, there was a mare worth saving. He swallowed his hatred for her and walked to her side, sitting down next to her. “There there, it's okay, Brass,” he said.

Brass continued to sniffle, covering her face with her hooves. “You hate me. Everything's not all okay. I'm lonely, Swift. I'll always be lonely,” she said.

Hollow put his hoof on her shoulder. “I don't hate you, Brass. I just really really really think you are a mean mare... most of the time. But I now realize that you're not like that all the time. Who can? It's impossible to be a total jerk 24/7,” he said.

“You're just saying that. You hate me. I am a jerk. A big, dumb, stupid, psychopathic jerk. You said so yourself,” said Brass.

“I was just upset with the situation I was in. Ponies say things they regret when they're upset. I didn't really mean it,” said Hollow. He moved her hooves out of the way so he could see her face. She was still so beautiful looking, even with the tears. When she didn’t have her uniform and glasses on, it's like she was a completely different pony and he liked it.

“Just... just leave me alone. I want to be alone,” said Brass.

“I doubt that...,” said Hollow. He moved closer to her, laying down next to her. As she was crying with her eyes closed, he moved closer to her... and closer, until he was within kissing range. His heart raced but he managed to get through his nervousness and placed his lips on hers.

Brass shook with surprise as she opened her eyes to see Hollow kissing her. She wanted to break away, but her subconscious kept her in place. She immediately loosened up as she closed her eyes again, following his lead as she tried to kiss him back. She perked up and placed her hooves around him, rubbing his back as they kissed. Without breaking their kiss, he put his hooves around her as well, moving her on her back. As their lips were locked together, he pulled away, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

As Hollow broke away, Brass opened her eyes, a smile actually situated on her face. “I- I just kissed you,” she said, sighing with delight while still looking up at him.

Hollow smiled. “I just couldn't bear seeing you like that. Besides, you owed me a kiss from before,” he said.

“Well... thanks. That was, um- my first kiss,” said Brass.

Hollow chuckled, still smiling at the mare situated below him. “That was, was it? And how was it?” he asked.

“It was... phenomenal. Thank you, Swift,” said Brass.

“And I'm assuming you're still- a virgin?” asked Hollow.

Brass nodded. “Yeah. Why do you ask?” she asked.

Before Brass could say another word, Hollow placed a hoof to her mouth. “Shhh... no more talking,” he said.

Brass looked to Hollow then realized the position they were in. Her eyes darted back and forth, unsure exactly of what was going on. “A- Are we... about to-” she asked before he placed a hoof on her lips.

“Shush, just enjoy this, Brass,” said Hollow, giving her a reassuring look before kissing her on the forehead. “Are you ready?”

Brass’ entire body trembled from excitement, her wings placed firmly against her sides. She looked back up at Hollow and nodded. “Yes,” she said.

Since it was dinner time, Flint headed back to the holding cell to bring his two 'prisoners' some food. He opened up the little viewing slit on the door and looked inside. “Hey, it's dinner ti-,” he said before freezing, hearing moans of delight and very naughty sounds coming from inside the cell. “I- I'll... just come back later.” He took the food tray and hurried off, embarrassed at the sight he just witnessed.

Brass sighed with relief as she lay next to Hollow, each content and panting from their merriment. She couldn't believe how he pleasured her. It was perfect. Maybe him having some prior experience already wasn't a bad thing after all. “That... was... amazing...,” she said in-between heavy breaths.

Hollow smiled with bliss as he turned over towards Brass. “It was. You're so adorable once you loosened up. Your little cries and moans of joy were so cute,” he said.

“Oh shut up. It was my first time,” said Brass.

Hollow chuckled, placing a hoof on her cheek. “I know. I know it was, Brass,” he said.

They continued to lay there awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. “So... what now? Are we... dating?” asked Brass.

Hollow took a moment to think about his situation before he responded. He was still with Accent and he couldn't just leave her like this. “I don't know. I'm still with Accent. And I love her too. She's very dear to me,” he said.

Brass frowned, hoping his answer would be a bit more definitive. “You don't love that pony. She was just there to pick up the pieces when I left, and it ended up being a one-night stand. You just wanted a mare to bang, that's all. You love me... and I love you, Swift,” she said.

Brass’ words hit home as Hollow thought them over. _‘Was she right? Was Accent just a mare he got with just to alleviate the pain? No. It couldn't be. He loved her... didn't he?’_ he thought. “I- I don't know. I don't know what to feel. I have feelings for you- and her as well. Gah! Why did you have to be such a jerk in the first place and leave me the way you did?” he asked.

Brass patted her stomach as she rolled over on her side, looking at him. “Look. Here's my plan. You keep up your little charade with this Accent mare. You know, continue to be her coltfriend and such. But on the side, you and I can have our own little secret thing. That way, you can have the best of both worlds and I can have you. Does that sound like a plan?” she asked.

“You want me... to stay with Accent, but be with you behind her back? Oh, I don't know...,” said Hollow.

“C'mon, Swift. You can have two mares to do. What's there not to like?” asked Brass.

“This all doesn't seem moral. This is wrong, definitely something you'd do, I'm sure,” said Hollow.

“You're such a little wimp, you know that? But that's partly why I love you so much. You're so innocent and helpless. It just turns me on just thinking about you and me doing more of this,” said Brass.

“I... I don't know. I want to please both of you, but I don't want to harm you or her either. What if I get caught? I- we could get into a lot of trouble,” said Hollow.

“That's just a risk you're going to have to take. You know you want more of this, don't you?” said Brass, grinning as she deviously pointed down below to a certain area on her body.

Hollow gulped. “I- I do... but... I just don't like being dishonest,” he said.

Brass scoffed at him. “Your whole existence is one big lie. You've been lying to her face about who you are. How is this any different?” she asked.

“It just is, okay? Sheesh. But I'll consider it. You are just too amazing to pass up,” said Hollow.

Brass laughed haughtily. “Yes, I know I am. Thanks to you, now I know it,” she said.

He smiled, still looking her over. “So... am I going to be stuck here any longer?”

Brass looked around, noticing they were still in a holding cell. “I guess there's no point in staying here any longer... unless you want to go another round before we leave?” she asked, giving him a seductive look and moving her hooves down between her hind legs.

Hollow gulped again. “Um... maybe later. I'm too exhausted already. You spent me dry, you naughty mare you,” he said.

Brass rolled her eyes. “Fine, have it your way. I guess it's time to get out of here,” she said. She then got up and went over to the door, knocking loudly on it.

After hearing Brass’ loud banging, Flint made his way back to the door and slid back the peek panel. “What do you want, prisoner?” he asked.

“You can drop the act. He knows,” said Brass.

Flint sighed then tensed up after remembering what they were doing earlier. “W- What do you want me to do now, m-ma'am?” he asked.

Brass gave him a confused look. “What's the matter with you? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.

“Oh... nothing,” said Flint before unlocking the door and opening it up.

Before Hollow could leave, Brass stopped him. “Before you leave, I need you to put the bag back over your head as well as the cloak. Don't want ponies to know you were ever here. So just wait a second,” she said.

Hollow gave a nod and waited in the room. “Okay,” he said.

As Brass left the room, Flint looked over to her. “You seem rather cheerful. Anything 'sensual' happen in there?” he asked.

Brass retrieved her uniform and glasses then put them on. “Sensual? What are you talking about? Just get that bag and cloak so we can get out of here,” she said.

“Sure. Whatever you say, ma'am,” said Flint. He then retrieved the bag and cloak before heading inside Hollow’s holding cell. He handed the items to him and told him to put it on.

“Um, okay,” said Hollow as he took the pieces of clothing from Flint. He put the cloak on his back then the bag over his head. “I can't see anything. How can I walk if I can't see what's ahead of me?” he asked.

Brass went back inside, looking like her old self. “Don't worry about it. Just let me guide you,” she said, moving next to Hollow and placing a wing on his back. She then led the way out followed by Flint.

“Leaving so soon?” asked the Keeper as she watched Brass and Flint head to the exit with Hollow.

“We got what we came for. No need to stay any longer,” said Brass.

“Well, good luck with your mission, ma'am,” said the Keeper.

Once Brass, Hollow, and Flint were clear of the safehouse, the Keeper closed it back up again. The three of them continued walking until they reached the edge of the Everfree Forest. When they did, Brass removed the bag from Hollow’s head.

“You're free to go, Swift. I'll trust you'll keep all this between you and me, right?” asked Brass.

“Don't worry, I will,” said Hollow. He took off his cloak and handed back to Flint. “This is yours, I presume?”

Flint took back the cloak and put it on. “Thanks,” he said.

“I'll be back in a couple days to get my response from you. Make sure you're at the bar at sunset. That's when I'll contact you again,” said Brass.

“Okay, Brass. I'll think it over and have my response by then,” said Hollow.

“Good,” said Brass. She then moved in close and kissed him on the lips. “I'll see you then.” She gave him a smile and motioned Flint to follow her.

“That was... weird,” said Flint.

“Just shut your mouth. It was all necessary. And who knows? Maybe with my improved attitude, you want get the brunt of my frustration,” said Brass with a chuckle. She walked with him back to the train station and took the next train back to Canterlot.

#

When the time came for Hollow to give his response, Brass left for Ponyville once more.

“He better have his answer. I’ve been waiting forever to see him again. To feel his lips on mine…,” said Brass as her body quivered at the very thought. “Oh, I can’t wait.”

“Geez, it’s just only been a couple days,” said Flint.

“It might as well been an eternity. That’s what it felt like to me,” said Brass.

Back in Ponyville at the bar, Hollow was beginning to lose interest. Maybe Brass wouldn’t show after all, he thought. He let out a sigh as he glanced at the entrance, then looked away, only to look right back at it as it opened. He began to panic as two cloaked figures entered the bar.

Having finally arrived, Brass entered inside followed closely by Flint. They made their way over to the counter and stood right in front of Hollow. She looked up at him, revealing herself. “You. Me. Upstairs. Now. Flint, keep an eye out for trouble down here,” she said.

Flint gave a nod and sat down at the counter.

Hollow hesitated at first, but then led the way upstairs back to his old room, which was presumably where he thought she meant when she said “upstairs”. Once he was in the room, Brass closed the door behind them and rushed over to him, kissing him outright. She put her hooves around him, moving them up and down his back. He was caught off guard by her aggressive mature as she kissed him. He wanted to stop her, but it just felt so right. He kissed her back, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, a little something Accent had taught him.

The feeling of Hollow’s tongue dancing around in her mouth was a new sensation, but Brass liked it and went along with his lead. After becoming satisfied, she broke away, letting out a sigh of joy. “I assume you made your decision?” she asked.

Hollow looked away from her and walked over to the bed, taking a seat. “No. I haven’t,” he said.

Brass scowled at him. “You… haven’t?” she asked.

Hollow turned to Brass with a saddened look. “How could I!? The same night you abducted me, I came home to find Accent locked out of our house, almost freezing to death. She was concerned and went out looking for me when I didn’t come home. She cares for me!” he said.

“Well that’s stupid. She should’ve worn warmer clothing,” said Brass.

Hollow shook his head, still conflicted on the matter. “You just don’t get it, do you? She cares for me, and I care about her,” he said.

“But I care about you, and don’t you care about me?” asked Brass.

“I do… but, it’s different,” said Hollow.

“Different?” asked Brass.

Hollow got back up and walked over to Brass. “I don’t know. The way I feel about you and the way I feel about her is just… different. I just wish I could be with both of you and not have any problems. You’re beautiful, talented, and smart… but Accent is my marefriend, and she got to me first, so… yeah,” he said.

Brass looked at Hollow then turned away. She kind of got what he was saying, despite her not wanting to believe it. “So… you’re not going to consider my offer?” she asked.

Hollow could sense the disappointment and sadness in Brass’ voice. He wanted to cheer her up, but he just couldn’t turn his back on Accent. “I’m sorry, Brass. I just can’t do it,” he said.

Brass was so flustered at the moment and just wanted to bash his face in, but her sadness overwhelmed her anger. “After all that, you still say no,” she said. She began to sniffle and broke down in tears, falling to her flank on the floor.

Hollow couldn’t leave Brass like that, crying on the floor and all. He moved over to her and sat down, removing her glasses as he wiped away the tears. “C’mon, Brass. You’re a mare of high-standards. Crying like this is beneath you,” he said.

Brass dried her eyes and looked over to see Hollow gazing at her with a sincere expression and comforting smile. As a last ditch attempt, she put her hooves around him, bringing him close as she kissed him again, putting all her passion and love behind it. It was no good, though. She could feel that he wasn’t as invested in the kiss as she was. She broke away, just as upset as before. “So…I guess that’s it then, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” said Hollow.

Brass looked at Hollow, defeated. “I- Is it too much to ask that we do it one more time, as a goodbye gift?” she asked.

Hollow smiled at Brass, putting a hoof to her cheek. He was kind of in the mood for a go, so why not? He wanted to make her happy and didn't want to end it all on a bad note. “Sure. Why not?” he said.

Brass grinned happily and got to her hooves, rushing over to the bed as she took off her uniform. She quickly got on the bed and raised her flank into the air, licking her lips as she looked at him. Hollow got up and placed her glasses on the table. He then moved over to her and got on the bed, moving close to her.

Downstairs, while Flint was sitting at the counter drinking a glass of water, he thought he heard rocking noises coming from above him. “What is going on up there?” he said to himself. He took a moment to think it over then cringed as he realized what was happening. “Oh, really? Not again...” He downed the glass as he just sat there, listening to the creaking above. He continued to sit at the bar, resting his chin on the counter as he waited for Brass and Hollow to come back downstairs.

As Flint remained sitting unaware, one of Frostbite's subordinates slowly rappelled down from the ceiling. “Nighty night,” he said as the figure quickly put his hoof to Flint's mouth. He then delivered a swift chop to his neck, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Brass was lying next to Hollow on the bed. “Oh... that was great,” she said as she continued to look into his eyes with her hoof around him.

“I'm glad you liked it,” said Hollow with his hoof situated on her flank, smiling at her with a satisfied look.

“Well, I guess that's it then. I'll see you later,” said Brass. She wanted to stay with him for a bit longer, but she knew when her time was up. She moved off of the bed and retrieved her uniform, putting it back on. While Hollow got off as well, she put on her glasses and looked to him as he approached. “Swift, I just want to say- thanks, for everything. Even though things didn't work out between us, I hope we can remain friends.”

Hollow smiled, putting a hoof on her shoulder. “I'd like that. And you're welcome. Even though you made my Academy days a living nightmare, I'm glad to have had your companionship,” he said.

Brass smiled and kissed him again. Once they broke away, they headed to the door to return back downstairs. Suddenly, the window shattered as two ponies dressed in black and brandishing crossbows hurtled through it.

“GET DOWN NOW!” said one of the cloaked intruders.

Just as the window shatter, the door flew off its hinges with a loud bang as well. A large pegasus dressed in black strutted in, aiming a heavy crossbow at Brass and Hollow. “Having fun, captain?” asked the pegasus.

Brass and Hollow frantically looked around, wondering what was going on. Once they saw that they were surrounded by ponies with crossbows, they did as they were told and laid on the ground. “What in the hay is going on!? I am Capt. Brass Casing of the Royal Guard’s Hunter-Seeker Corps and I demand to know who you ponies are!” she said.

“Brass, what is going on!?” asked Hollow.

Once things had settled, Frostbite himself entered the room, dressed in black but without a helmet though. “Ah, Captain. You look so adorable when you're angry,” he said.

“Sergeant! You are _way_ out of the bounds here! What do you think you're doing barging in here, aiming your dirty crossbows at me!” said Brass.

“You know these ponies, Brass?” asked Hollow.

After two of Frostbite’s subordinates, Ghillie and Longbow, entered the room, he looked to them and directed them to apprehend Brass. “Yes, Hollow I’m sorry- I mean, _Swift_. We've met,” said Frostbite.

Brass continued to scowl at them while still on the floor. “You know nothing, Snowy!” she said.

“How do you know my name!?” said Hollow while still on the floor as well.

Frostbite smiled as he looked to Hollow. “Familiar with Blacklist Protocol?” he asked.

“Um... no?” said Hollow.

Brass scoffed at Frostbite, knowing exactly what it was. “You’re kidding me,” she said.

“Our dear, Ms. Brass does though. Care to explain?” asked Frostbite.

“Yeah, but it's a bunch of bull. You shouldn't have access to it, you stupid little punk! No. I'm done talking. You are way out of line here,” said Brass.

Hollow began to panic. “Brass, what's going to happen to us!? I don't want to die!” he said.

Suddenly, another of Frostbite’s subordinates came in and whispered in his ear. After he relayed his message, he left the room. “Looks like we've got a guest speaker here, colts and fillies,” said Frostbite.

Just as Frostbite said that, a high-ranking military official came walking in. “Capt. Brass Casing?” he asked.

“What now? Who are you?” asked Brass, unable to see much from where she was on the floor.

“Colonel Star, commander of the 103rd Airborne Division,” said the high-ranking official.

“Sir, care to explain why your lackies came busting down my door while I'm sharing a very personal moment with my friend here?” asked Brass.

“That's exactly it. My colts here have recorded a laundry list of violations you've committed, namely how you hid a deserter from capture, abducted him, and used operations facilities for- personal... desires,” said Colonel Star.

“Don't you just love Blacklist, Captain? I know I do,” said Frostbite as he smiled mischievously at Brass.

Brass was speechless. Everything was out of the bag now. She was completely... exposed. “Sir, there’s an explanation for all of this. I have my reasons,” she said, completely ignoring Frostbite as she focused on Colonel Star.

“I’m sure that the Guard court would love to hear them. Your trial is tomorrow and you're being shipped back to Canterlot, effective immediately. Your subordinate will also be tried in collaboration with these crimes,” said Colonel Star.

“Oxide, go get her pet,” said Frostbite to one of his subordinates. Oxide acknowledged then left the room, shortly coming back with a bound and gagged Flint.

Brass scowled at the very thought of getting a court-martial. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could have she stooped so low. “Roger that... _sir_ ,” she said.

Hollow was breathing heavily, still frightened for his life. “Frost! How could you do this to me!?” he asked.

“Shut it, whiny. You did it to yourself,” said Frostbite.

“Excellent work, Sergeant. I’ll be sure to take note of this at your next promotion panel. Escort the captain and her sidekick to the train station. A Guard train has arrived and is waiting for her,” said Colonel Star.

“Thank you, sir,” said Frostbite.

“Do what you want with the deserter. It’s your call. We will adjust his files after you choose,” said Colonel Star.

“Typical Snowy. Backstabbing every pony to get in good with the higher ups,” said Brass.

“What can I say, Brass? Every pony loves Frost. You know, except the ponies who think they're above the law and think they can push others around to get what they want. Like you for example,” said Frostbite.

“Oh shut it. You're just a typical Military pony doing anything he can for a promotion,” said Brass.

Hollow began to tear. “Frost... I thought we were friends!?” he said.

Frostbite stepped over to Hollow and loomed over him. “It’s my job to do what’s right. And since because we were friends, you get to choose your punishment under the civil misdemeanor code.”

Hollow looked up at him. “I get to... choose?” he asked.

“That's my jurisdiction, Swift. You choose under the civil code on a double misdemeanor level,” said Frostbite.

“Are you sure that’s your choice, Sergeant?” asked Colonel Star.

“Yes, Colonel. I’m sure,” said Frostbite.

“All right. Just let me know what his punishment is when he chooses,” said Colonel Star before taking his leave.

“I- I don't know what to choose. I just want everything to go back to normal. This is all so... horrible,” said Hollow before he began to cry, still unable to believe the situation he was in.

While Hollow was thinking things over, Frostbite walked right up to Brass' face and stared at her, his icy body chilling the air around them. “You know, if I wanted to, I could’ve had some pony else do this job for me, but I decided to do it in person as a sort of common courtesy,” he said.

“Sure. Whatever. Just get this over with. I'll miss happy hour if this keeps up,” said Brass.

Frostbite used his wings and blew an icy gust at her. “Hehe, all right colts. Let’s not keep Canterlot waiting,” he said. He then signaled Hellfire and Sidewinder to remove Brass and Flint from the room. After that, he ordered the others to wait outside then spoke to Hollow. “I’ll keep your secret affair from Accent as best I can, but there are other things you need to tell her.”

Hollow looked to Frostbite after getting a hold of himself. “Will I be able to talk to her before I'm sent back to Canterlot?” he asked.

“Which one?” asked Frostbite.

“Accent. She'll be worried if I'm gone again. If not, please tell her not to worry. Tell her that I love her and I'll be back soon,” said Hollow.

“I’ll do what I can, so you really need to keep yourself in check. Now hurry up and decide. Colonel Star wants a punishment,” said Frostbite.

Hollow thought for a moment. “Could I just do some community service or something? That sounds easy enough...,” said Hollow.

“It's a viable punishment under misdemeanors. He gets to choose the hours, though. Deal?” said Frostbite.

“Okay. Just please, take care of Accent while I'm gone,” said Hollow as he gave a nod.

“You're shipping out tomorrow. Go with her for the night. I have a captain to send off,” said Frostbite before exiting the room. He then headed out to the train station where Brass awaited departure. When he arrived there, he looked around and found Brass still detained by a couple of his subordinates. “Enjoy the show?” asked Frostbite.

“This is absolutely a sack of hay, Sergeant. There are proper channels to go through if you want to arrest a fellow member of the Armed Services, especially an officer,” said Flint.

“You're such a pile of hay, you know that, Snowy? Me and Swift were sharing a touching moment, then you had to go and ruin it...,” said Brass.

“Colonel ordered the operation, not to mention that the lovely captain has a reputation to get violent. I think it was more like a ‘you took advantage of swift’ moment if you look at it again. Also that's _Sergeant_ Snowy to you, missy. Get it right,” said Frostbite.

“He did, did he? Well. Ain't that just a kick in the head? A Colonel in the Regular Military ordering a hit on a Guardsman? Talk about inter-branch cooperation,” said Brass. “And Swift loves me. You don’t know jack about me and him!”

“Ah ah ah,” said Frostbite as he whipped Brass' mane. “Blacklist told me all I needed. The court is going to love hearing this. Ready to go?”

Brass pulled away from him. “Don't you dare lay a hoof on me!” she said.

“And what're you going to do about it, all tied up like that?” said Frostbite as he poked her with an icy hoof. “Why can't I touch you?”

Brass gritted her teeth as she growled at him. “You're going to pay for this, Snowy! Just you wait! The second you screw up, I'll be on your flank, hauling you off to a Court Martial with your name on it!”

Frostbite let out a laugh. “Can't wait to see the day!” he said before calling over the prisoner escort’s leader. “Take ‘em away, we’re done here.” The guards grabbed Brass and Flint and put them inside the train, calling ahead for departure. Frostbite waved to Brass and blew her a kiss to infuriate her before she left.


	7. The Trial

Brass, Flint, and Hollow waited in their holding cell together, regretting their decisions that landed them there in the first place. They had been brought to the Hunter-Seeker Headquarters to await their court-martials, courtesy of Frostbite and his unit.

“This is complete bull. Well, thank you very much, ma’am. My career is now completely ruined thanks to you. I was supposed to learn how to be a good officer, but noooooo. Instead, I learned exactly what NOT to do,” said Flint, leaning back on the bench he was sitting on.

Brass sighed then looked over at him. She was sitting in-between him and Hollow on the bench. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant. I’ve got it all covered,” she said.

Flint turned to her and scoffed, giving her a skeptical look. “You do, do you? Well, what are you planning to do, ma’am? As far as I’m concerned, I’m going to be tried as an accomplice to you in this stupid mishap,” he said.

Brass shook her head. “No, you won’t. I’ll take the heat for everything. I’ll tell the judge that your actions were done under duress and that I threatened you to follow my orders,” she said, trying to sound as calm as she could.

“Well, that’s not entirely too far from the truth, but… you’re willing to do that, for me?” asked Flint.

“I don’t want you getting penalized for my screw ups. You’re still new, and I don’t want this tarnishing your record. You’re a good officer, Flint. This is my fault. I deserve whatever punishment they give me,” said Brass.

“Brass, what is going to happen to you? Are they going to kill you!?” asked Hollow.

Brass looked down to the floor, unsure of what was going to happen to her. “I don’t know, Swift. I’m most likely going to be charged for a lot of things here, so who knows? Surely my outstanding record and numerous commendations will lessen the severity of the penalty, but nothing is certain. In the end, it’s all up to the judge,” she said.

Before they could continue their conversation, an ESP guard came by to take them into the courtroom. “Show time,” he said, opening up the cell.

Two armed ESP officers brought the cuffed ponies out of the cell and led them into the courtroom. Hollow and the other two were dressed in their Guard uniforms, bearing their ranks and proper adornments. They were brought before the judge and seated at one of the tables in front of the stand. In the room with them was the Colonel who was acting as the presiding judge for the three court martials, an audience of fellow officers and personnel from the Hunter-Seeker Corps, and a representative from the Guard Justice Department to make sure everything happening was… kosher. Since it was a Hunter-Seeker matter at hand, the trial was going to be handled in-house for security purposes. The public didn’t need to know all the affairs that happened within their clandestine organization.

The first one to face trial was Brass, since she was the ranking officer there. The Colonel stood up and loomed over her from the judge’s stand. “Capt. Brass Casing,” he said, looking at her.

Brass stood up and walked up to the front of the stand, clicking her hooves together before rendering a salute. “Sir!” she said.

“Captain Casing, after reviewing the reports given to me by Colonel Star and Sergeant Frostbite, we have come to the conclusion that you are in violation of several Codes of Conduct within the Hunter-Seeker Corps and the Royal Guard itself. You are being charged with several counts, Captain. Firstly, you are being charged with aiding a deserter to evade capture from authorities, going as far as to lie to your superiors to keep it under wraps. This is a serious offense, Captain Casing. You were tasked with bringing him in, but instead, you veered off mission and completely disregarded protocol. For such an offense against the Guard, we are required to ask for your side of the story before continuing on. So, Captain, what do you have to say for yourself on this matter?” asked the Colonel.

Brass stood there, collecting her thoughts as she prepared to defend herself. “Sir, I have a completely legitimate reason for letting Lieutenant Splinter go. If I may, I would like to elaborate on the situation,” she said.

The Colonel looked at her, well aware of the things she was going to say, but he let her tell him for herself just for the record. “Proceed,” he said.

“Sir, I was tasked with locating and apprehending the target: Lt. Swift Splinter. I carried out my task to the letter and had him in my grasp. But then he told me his side of the story which is as follows: During one of the operations he was in charge of, Lieutenant Splinter had a ‘disagreement’ with one of his superiors about how they should continue with their operation. They were tasked with building a new base for the Guard near the Everfree Forest. During the initial phase of construction, he said he came across several Foxfires living amongst the trees they were supposed to cut down. Having studied about them before, he knew they were finicky creatures and couldn’t survive outside their homes. So if they proceeded to cut down those trees, they would surely die. He said he pleaded with his superior and his subordinates, but they wouldn't listen. After his attempts failed, he left, not wanting to have any part in killing those creatures,” said Brass.

The Colonel continued to listen, remaining objective on the matter. He then looked to Hollow who was still sitting at the table in front of him, looking around nervously. “Lt. Swift Splinter, is this all true?” he asked.

Hollow snapped his attention to the Colonel. “Yes, sir. Every word,” he said.

The Colonel gave a nod, understanding Hollow’s and Brass’ reasons on the current issue. He then turned back to Brass to continue with her trial. “After the revelation of the current events, we will take this into account when finalizing our decision. Captain Casing, next you are being charged with abduction of a pony; however, after some deliberation, we find that it is impossible to abduct a ‘dead’ pony whom was your target to begin with. As such, this charge will be waived in light of the circumstances,” he said.

Brass sighed with relief at how “well” the trial was going. She tried to remain optimistic that the overall verdict would be lenient.

After shuffling some parchments around, the Colonel continued on. “Although the abduction has been waived, the use of Hunter-Seeker assets for personal use and the giving of falsehoods to your superiors is not. These two are also serious offenses, Captain. We have reviewed the surveillance reports submitted by Sergeant Frostbite and his unit with much distaste, finding it utterly ridiculous as to what you were thinking. As with the previous charge, we will now hear what you have to say,” he said.

Brass looked up at the Colonel then back forward. “Sir, I have no excuse for my actions regarding what happened at the safehouse. I acknowledge that I misused Hunter-Seeker assets and personnel for my own purposes. As for lying to you and others about my mission regarding Lieutenant Splinter, you know my reasons,” she said.

“Then the charge for misuse of Guard assets stands and we will confer on the giving of falsehoods charge. These are the charges being brought against you. Before we move on to Lieutenant Lock’s court-martial and remove you from the floor, do you have anything you would like to say?” asked the Colonel.

“Yes, sir, I do. I would like to add coercion and threatening of a colleague to my list of charges,” she said. Immediately, there was chatter amongst the crowd as she stood there, looking up at the judge.

Raising an eyebrow, the Colonel kept his gaze on Brass. “Explain,” he said.

“Sir, I coerced and threatened Lieutenant Lock to go along with my plans that involved violating several Codes of Conduct. His actions were not his own as they were done under duress. Any charges brought against him I will take onto myself,” said Brass.

The Colonel looked to her then to Flint. He had a feeling that she was just covering for him, trying to avoid staining his relatively young record. “Lieutenant Lock, is this true?” he asked.

Flint stood up and gave his answer. It was mostly true, so he had no qualms throwing Brass under the proverbial bus. She did coerce him by using the threat of blackmail and she did threaten him with the use of violence. “Yes, sir. Captain Casing threatened to blackmail me if I did not go along with her devious plans. She used violence to keep me in check and to make sure I didn’t talk,” he said.

Brass looked over at him, frowning slightly. He was right and all, but he didn’t have to make it sound so dastardly in front of the judge and audience. _‘Thanks a lot, Brownie. I may have volunteered to take the heat, but you’re really piling it on there,’_ she thought to herself.

“Very well. Lieutenant Lock, you are free to go and all charges brought against you will be dropped. Nothing will go on your record and this will not harm your career in any way. I’m sorry you had to get involved in this,” said the Colonel. He had two guards remove Flint’s cuffs, but he had to remain there until the court-martials were over.

“Well, that went well,” said Flint to Hollow next to him.

The Colonel then turned back to Brass after dealing with Flint. “Captain Casing, your conduct in this situation is abhorrent and unfitting of an officer of your caliber. These charges are serious and it will take us some time to come to a final judgment on your punishment,” he said. The Colonel had a guard bring her back to the table and sat her down next to Hollow and Flint.

“Looks like you’re next, Swift. Good luck,” said Brass with a playful smile.

The Royal Guard let Hollow’s trial be carried out along with Brass’ and Flint’s, since his was related to theirs. They handed over all jurisdiction to the Colonel to handle Hollow as he saw fit.

After Brass’ trial was done with, the Colonel moved on to Hollow’s court-martial, looking at the Guardsman with patient and understanding eyes. “Lt. Swift Splinter,” he said.

Hollow exhaled and moved to the front of the stand, clicking his hooves together before saluting. “Sir!” he said.

“Lieutenant Splinter, it is my understanding that you were a deserter from the Civil Engineer Corps, am I right?” asked the Colonel.

“Yes, sir,” said Hollow.

“Lieutenant Splinter, why did you abandon your post?” asked the Colonel.

Hollow was confused as the judge already knew why. “Sir, Captain Casing told you already. I didn’t want to take part in the slaughtering of innocent creatures,” he said.

The Colonel shook his head. “But why did you choose to be a deserter? Couldn’t you have taken it a bit further up the chain?” he asked.

Hollow looked down, thinking about what he said. “Well, I guess so, sir. The thought didn’t occur to me at the time,” he said.

“Son, you’re an officer in the Guard. You should know better. If only you had taken it a step further, instead of giving up, you could have been out of this mess weeks ago. We knew about your superiors unethical methods of carrying out his duties. We took care of him and others involved with his actions shortly after you deserted. If only you had just remembered your training, you could have been assigned to another unit, continuing with your life. But now you’re here, and I have to pass judgment on you,” said the Colonel.

Hollow was completely shocked, shaking in his hooves at the very thought of having been able to avoid all that trouble. At first, he told himself that he regretted all of it, but then he remembered what couldn’t have been had he not deserted. He wouldn’t have lived in Ponyville. He wouldn’t have made all the friends he has since then. And he wouldn’t have met Accent. He was sure he made the right decision and he wouldn’t have done it any other way. “Sir, I know what I did was wrong, but I did what I had to, and I don’t regret a single second of it,” he said.

“That is all I needed to hear. I will need some time to compile all this to come up with proper punishments for you two. In the meantime, you will be taken back to your cell until it is time. Lieutenant Lock, you are free to go,” said the Colonel. After he struck his gavel against the stand, every pony rose as he went into the back room. Two guards brought Hollow and Brass back to their cell while Flint was allowed to leave freely.

While Brass and Hollow sat alone in the cell together, they waited for the judge’s decision and pondered the outcome he would give. They sat next to each other on the bench, each exhausted from being on the spot in front of their peers. Happily back next to Hollow and alone in the room together, Brass laid her head in his lap, resting there as she got more comfortable on the bench.

Hollow remained neutral to her advances, moving over away from her as her head landed to the bench. “Brass, stop. I can’t do this anymore,” he said.

Brass looked up at Hollow, sitting back up after rubbing her head. “What’s the matter? I wasn’t doing anything,” she said.

“No. I know what you’re doing. We can’t keep doing things like this. Before I know it, you’re going to be all over me. But no. I promised Accent I wouldn’t let you have your way with me. We’re just friends, okay? Just! Friends!” said Hollow with an agitated expression.

Brass was shocked at his outburst, retreating to her side of the bench. She had never seen him upset before and she didn’t like it. She just sat quietly on the bench, not looking over at him and saying nothing.

When it was time for the verdict, a couple ESP guards came by and brought them back to the courtroom. Every pony was back in their places. Even Flint was there, but he was sitting with the rest of the audience. Brass and Hollow were brought to the front, standing together in front of the judge’s stand.

The Colonel was already seated at the head of the room, ready to render his decision. “Captain Casing. After much deliberation, we have come to a conclusion on your punishment. Lucky for you, we reviewed your record and found numerous commendations and accolades that have lessened your overall sentencing. It was quite difficult to match a punishment to a soldier of your caliber, and your impressive record only muddied the issue further; however, a punishment was still in order and we have decided on this. Captain Casing, you are hereby suspended from duty for an indeterminable amount of time until further notice. During this period, you will receive no pay, no benefits, be banned from Hunter-Seeker HQ and all related facilities, and most severe of all, be temporarily stripped of your rank and status as a Captain in the Hunter-Seeker Corps. When you are eventually brought back to duty, you will be reinstated as a captain with full benefits, but until then, you will have no authority as an officer in the Guard. May this be a lesson that you learn quickly during this time,” he said.

Brass cringed at the very thought of losing her rank and status for who knew how long. She was being stripped of her identity and everything she knew. At least she wasn’t getting jail time, a fine, or a demotion which was a relief.

After dealing with Brass, the Colonel directed his attention to Hollow. “Lieutenant Splinter. After speaking with Colonel Star, he tells me that you owe him and Sergeant Frostbite’s unit some community service. As such and for the record, I will not impose a punishment on you in this court of military law, but I will insist that you carry out that community service to their satisfaction. Am I clear?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” said Hollow, relieved that he wasn’t getting “punished” per se.

“That is the decision of this court and shall be carried out to the letter. Captain Casing, remove your uniform before you leave. It will be returned to you once you are reinstated. You have two hours to retrieve what you want from HQ, but after that time is up, you will not be allowed to step hoof in it again until your suspension is up. This court is adjourned,” said the Colonel, hitting the counter with his gavel.

Brass scoffed and removed her uniform, giving it to one of the guards after she and Hollow were released from their cuffs. On the way out, Flint met up with the two as they were being escorted to the Hunter-Seeker HQ.

“Thank you, ma’am, for what you did,” said Flint as he walked beside Brass.

“You’re welcome. It was the least I could do for helping me out,” said Brass.

“I’m just glad that it’s over with. I think it went pretty well, don’t you think? We can finally put all this behind us,” said Hollow.

“Sure, but now I’m no longer a captain in the Hunter-Seekers. I have nothing left,” said Brass.

“Don’t worry, Brass. It’s only until your suspension is up. You’re still the same old captain in my eyes,” said Flint.

“No, seriously. I have nothing left. I’m homeless now. I lived at HQ and basically everything I own is stored there, which isn’t much,” said Brass.

The three of them made their way into the Hunter-Seeker HQ and headed to Brass’ dorm room. Hollow, Brass, and Flint, entered while the guards stayed outside. As she walked through the hallways, Brass looked around her surroundings, getting a good look before she had to leave. When she got to her room, she picked up her saddlebag and began packing what little possessions she had.

“Where will you go now?” asked Flint to Hollow and Brass.

“I guess it’s back to Ponyville. Accent is waiting for me and I need to talk to Frostbite about my community service,” said Hollow.

“I don’t know. I have no pony and nowhere left to go,” said Brass.

Hollow looked over at Brass, feeling sorry for her despite her being the reason they were in the predicament in the first place. He knew this was a bad idea, and Accent was going to absolutely hate it, but he didn’t want this mare living on the street, becoming a homeless pony with nothing to live for. He walked over to Brass and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

“Hey, Brass, would you like to come back to Ponyville… with me?” asked Hollow, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Brass stopped what she was doing and turned to him. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean, why don’t you stay with me and Accent in Ponyville? You know, until you can find a place of your own,” said Hollow.

Brass looked skeptically at him before continuing with her packing. “I don’t know. Wouldn’t it be bad if I stayed with you and your marefriend under the same roof? What would happen if she found out about us?” she asked.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I already told her everything,” said Hollow with a smile.

“You did what!?” asked Brass, turning around to face him.

“Oh no… now you’ve done it, Hollow,” said Flint as he smacked his forehead with his hoof.

“I did. But don’t worry, she forgave me,” said Hollow.

“I don’t care about you. What about me!? She’s definitely going to hate me if I show up there. What were you thinking!?” asked Brass.

“I had to tell her everything, Brass. I love her and I couldn’t leave her in the dark before coming here. I didn’t know how long I’d be away or if I’d ever see her again,” said Hollow.

“Urgh, this is just too much. I’ll just try my luck finding a place here in Canterlot,” said Brass.

“You sure about that? It looks like you’re running a bit low on bits there, and I imagine living in Canterlot will cost a pretty bit,” said Hollow, looking at her coin sack which was barely filled. Then he remembered that he was the one who spent all her money in the first place.

“You’re a captain, aren’t you? You should be getting some pretty good pay then. Where is all that gold?” asked Flint.

Brass took a moment to think about her spending habits. She remembered going to a lot of bars and clubs, buying plenty of drinks. She remembered living a luxurious life, paying for high-class meals, and pampering at spas. “Now that I think about it, I guess I could use some help financially, at least, until I can get out on my own,” she said.

“Don’t worry, Brass. I’m sure Accent will be open-minded and allow you to stay until you can find your own place. It’s only temporary,” said Hollow.

“I hope so,” said Brass as she finished clearing her room. After that, she went to her office to collect a few more items. Once she was done, the three of them headed to the train station to catch a train back to Ponyville.

“This is as far as I go. I’ve got to head back to HQ for reassignment. If you need anything, ma’am, just let me know,” said Flint.

“Thanks, Flint. Train hard and take care. Remember not to repeat the mistakes I made and you should do fine,” said Brass.

“That shouldn’t be so hard to do,” said Flint. He gave her a smile and left her and Hollow, heading back to the Hunter-Seeker HQ.

Brass and Hollow waved goodbye as they boarded the train together, heading back to Ponyville. Once they got back, they headed straight for Accent’s house to settle in.


	8. Amongst the Commoners

Hollow was relieved to be back home and not locked up in some prison cell. He waltzed up to the front door of Accent’s house and knocked, happily awaiting his marefriend to greet him with open hooves and a welcoming smile.

After Accent headed downstairs and opening the door, she saw that it was Hollow right there on the front step. “HOLLOW!” she said, tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly with no sign of letting go.

“Oh, Accent! I'm so glad to see you!” said Hollow as he continued to hug her close as they remained embraced on the ground

While Hollow and Accent were on the ground, Brass walked over to them. “Yo. You must be... Accent,” she said.

Accent's happiness faded away fairly quickly, looking up to see Brass. “And you're Brass. Hollow, why is she here?” she asked, looking from Brass to Hollow.

Hollow got up and helped Accent to her hooves as well. “She kinda got ‘fired’. She's on suspension for an indeterminate amount of time, so who knows when she'll be brought back to work. Until then, she doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I offered her our place until she can find her own. It won't be too bad, will it?” he asked.

“Pleasure to meet you, Accent. I’m Cap- well, Brass Casing,” she said, reaching out with her hoof for a shake

Accent reluctantly decided to shake Brass’ hoof, looking back over to Hollow. “Well, let’s talk about that for a minute... You wouldn't mind, would you?” she asked, glancing over to Brass.

“Not at all. I'll just wait out here... outside. In the cold,” said Brass.

“No. That's fine. Let's go inside,” said Hollow. He and Accent both walked inside the house, shutting the door behind them. Meanwhile, Brass just stood outside in front of the closed the door, tapping her hoof on the ground as she waited for them.

“Okay. Now… first off, why?” asked Accent.

“Why? She’s homeless. She couldn't stay at their HQ and she didn't have enough money to find a place in Canterlot. You know how expensive it is to live there, so I brought her back here, to Ponyville. It's only temporary until she can find her own place. If it weren't for her, well indirectly, we wouldn't have met... we kinda owe her,” said Hollow.

“Yeah... But this is also the same one that you did it with which nearly ended off this relationship. And I'm _still_ not happy about,” said Accent.

Hollow cringed, still feeling awful for doing that in the first place. “Yeah, there is that, but... I'm done being unfaithful to you. Her charms won't work on me anymore, Accent. You're the only mare for me and I love you. This is just me being kind to another pony. That's it. It's not about me liking her, or something like that. It's just an act of charity. But- since this is your house as well, if you're uncomfortable with it, I can politely tell her to leave. And then that's it. We don't have to worry about her anymore,” he said.

Accent only sighed as she went back to the door and opened to see Brass still standing there. “Come on in...,” she said.

“Oh? I guess I can stay? Well ain't that a surprise,” said Brass as she nodded to Accent and stepped in.

Hollow looked over to Accent. “Thank you, honey. It's only temporary,” he said before looking to Brass. “You will behave yourself, right, Brass? This is our house and you'll live by our rules.”

“And since there's only one bed, you're on the couch,” said Accent as she looked to Brass as well.

“That's fine with me, so would you like to tell me these rules of yours, Swift?” asked Brass.

Hollow sighed. “My name is Hollow now. Please don't call me Swift anymore,” he said before thinking about the house rules. Coming up short, he then turned to Accent. “Dear, would you like to fill her in on those? Since this is your house and all.”

Accent gave Hollow a look then turned to Brass. “One: I want you going nowhere near our bedroom. One step in there, and you're out. Two: If you're gonna be out for a while, tell me first. That mostly covers it. Oh, and don't make a mess in here,” she said.

“Understood. Sounds simple enough,” said Brass as she walked over to the couch and placed her saddlebag next to it, reclining on the couch. “Wow, this is comfy. I can get used to this.”

“Don't get _too_ used to it,” said Accent under her breath as she glared at Brass.

“So, Accent. How was your day?” asked Hollow.

“Oh, it was fine,” said Accent.

“That's nice. Sorry again for causing you so much trouble. Luckily for me though, the judge went easy and I only have to do community service. I'll talk to Frostbite about that tomorrow. I've had enough excitement for one day,” said Hollow.

“Good. I would've been worried if you had anything worse,” said Accent.

Hollow put a hoof to Accent’s cheek. “Everything's going to go back to normal. Better even! I no longer have to hide my secrets from you and everything's been sorted out. We can finally live together the way it should be,” he said.

“Yep. Just how it was supposed to be,” said Accent as she hugged him.

Hollow hugged her back, letting a tear run down his cheek. “Yes. Exactly how it's supposed to be...,” he said.

As Brass watched the two, she rolled her eyes, making a sickened expression with her hoof while pointing to her mouth. “Geez, get a room you two...,” she said.

“You wanna rethink that? Don't wanna piss off your landlord, you know,” said Accent as she looked to Brass.

“Oh, right... Who knows? Maybe the life of a Commoner ain't so bad. No job. No responsibility. Just get to chillax on this comfy couch. This is actually a pretty nice vacation if you know what I mean?” said Brass, smirking at Accent while placing her hooves behind her head as she laid back on the couch

“Don't mind her, Accent. That's just her way of- coping with things,” said Hollow.

Accent turned back over to Hollow. “Looks like I gotta get used to that...,” she said.

“She grows on you. Just give it some time,” said Hollow. He continued to look at Accent, just glad to be by her side again. Even though it had only been one day, it felt like forever since he had been with her. “So, I hope you weren't too lonely while I was away.”

“Oh, but I was. It was too painful to deal with you being gone,” said Accent.

Hollow smiled, moving closer to her ear and whispering. “So~ You want to head to the bedroom and get reacquainted?” he asked before backing away and giving her a seductive look.

Accent started to grin a bit, mouthing to Hollow, “Meet you right there.” Hollow smiled and went up to the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at her before disappearing into their room. After he had left, Accent turned her attention back to Brass. “So, explain this 'Commoner' term you keep referring to me as.”

Brass looked over at Accent from the couch. “Commoner? A 'Commoner' is any pony who isn't a military officer, royalty, or Canterlot high-class folk. At least, that what I associate the term with. But now, I'm technically neither of those, so I get to live amongst you all as a Commoner as well which isn't so bad... so far,” she said.

“Amongst us? Are you saying that I am of a lower class than most ponies?” asked Accent.

Brass sighed, not wanting to tread into waters that might offend her new landlord. “Do you want me to be honest?” she asked.

Accent paused, giving it some thought. “All right, go ahead,” she said.

“Okay... to be honest, yes. I think you are. There is an unwritten social hierarchy that some ponies, including myself, follow. Unicorns are at the top, being the higher-class folk. Pegasi are in the middle, hence the middle-class, and you earthponies are at the bottom. In addition to that, I think all ponies who aren't part of the military, royalty, or Canterlot elite are lower than every pony else, regardless of their race. So, hypothetically, an earthpony who is also a Commoner is about as low as you can be. I mean, unless you work in the entertainment industry. That's rock bottom right there... Either that or unemployed. They are about the same to me,” said Brass.

“Oh. So, in layman's terms, I'm the doormat of the caste?” asked Accent before giving a sigh. “Though, I would find being a drummer _much_ more of an exciting job than having to delve into the classy businesses.”

“That's just my opinion and personal bias. I didn't mean to insult you directly... so don't take it personally,” said Brass.

“None taken from it,” said Accent.

Looking around, Brass didn't want to say anything else that might set Accent off. “Well, thank you for allowing me to stay,” she said.

“Just remember that you're on eggshells with me. Follow that, and we might get along,” said Accent.

Brass gave her a devious smile. “Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be good friends real soon,” she said.

Accent didn't trust that smile one bit. “Well, goodnight,” she said before going back upstairs to her bedroom.

“Goodnight,” said Brass, giving her a wave before getting more comfy on the couch.

As the night dragged on, Brass just laid there as the sounds of debauchery were heard coming from the bedroom above her. She continued to stare at the ceiling with twitching eyes as she held two pillows against her ears. Was every night going to be like that!? She needed her minimum seven hours of sleep, and at that rate, getting it was seemingly going to happen less and less. Then again, she had the opportunity to sleep in since she didn't have work. But still, she hated the feeling of being disturbed while trying to sleep. The constant bumping and creaking sounds. It was unbearable! That was just too much. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the sounds, but when she did that, her imagination started to run wild as she tried to match images with the audio cues. She gave up and just laid there, waiting for it to all stop. This was definitely a cruel and unusual punishment.

#

Brass awoke, actually feeling well rested. She allowed herself to sleep in and looked around, seeing nobody in the house. She stretched out on the couch and just laid there, thinking about her current situation. Maybe she could get used to living with Hollow and his marefriend. She got up and headed into the kitchen for something to eat. “I wonder where Hollow Point and Accent are,” she said to herself, grabbing some food and sitting back in the living room, not knowing what to do.

When Hollow finally entered through the front door, Brass was somewhat relieved. At least she had some pony to talk to. “Hey there, Sw- Hollow. Where have you been all day and why are you so dirty?” she asked.

Hollow sighed as he made his way over to the fridge to get a drink. “I had to report to Frostbite to begin my community service. I had to do so much stuff, it wasn't even funny,” he said before sitting on the couch, sipping from his glass of mango-peach juice. “So, how was your day? Did you get along with Accent well?”

“Haven't seen her all day. Just been lazing around. Did you know that I actually slept in this morning? It was quite nice, considering you kept me up all night with your love making,” said Brass.

Hollow almost choked on his drink as she said that. “Y- You heard all that?” he asked.

“Yup. You must've been giving it to her pretty hard. I heard all the moaning, shouting, creaking. All that stuff. It was horrible. Do you know how jealous that made me, laying down here as I tried to fall asleep? But instead, you're up there getting it on? It was torture!” said Brass.

“Well, I'm sorry. I haven't been with Accent in a while, so I kinda just let it all out. But enough about that. What did Accent and you talk about last night after I went upstairs?” asked Hollow.

“Talk? Oh, nothing much. She just wanted to know whom I considered a 'Commoner'. So I told her. That's about it, I think,” said Brass.

“Uh huh, yeah. Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'm absolutely filthy,” said Hollow. He then got up and put his glass away before heading upstairs, making his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

#

For the next day or so, Brass continued to lounge around doing nothing in particular. Hollow continued to serve his sentence, doing community service with Frostbite acting as his supervisor.

“Well look who it is? Still doing that community service thing with Snowy?” asked Brass.

Hollow looked to her, not amused by her cynical remark. “Just shut up, okay, Brass? Frost is working me to the bone and I hate it. I just want to be left alone so I can spend time with my marefriend and relax in peace,” he said.

“Improper attitude, mister. You need to cheer up. At least you weren't fired and stripped of everything you hold near and dear. Look, once you power through all this, you'll be home free. Just keep a positive outlook on things... for Accent,” said Brass.

“And since when did you care about me and Accent?” asked Hollow.

“I just don't want to be in a house with two sour ponies. That's all. If you two are happy, then I'm happy,” said Brass.

“Whatever,” said Hollow, giving Brass a skeptical look before heading off to do some errands.

While Accent and Hollow were gone, Brass decided to look around some more since no one was home. “Urgh, I need to get out of here and do something! Anything!” said Brass to herself. She paced around the room until she saw the staircase leading to Hollow’s and Accent’s bedroom. She smiled deviously and made her way over to it. “She didn't say I couldn’t take a peek in their bedroom. I won't go in, but instead just stand at the doorway. But who am I kidding? It's probably just an ordinary bedroom.” She went up the stairs and opened the door, revealing a normal looking bedroom. “Ah, you see? I was right.” She shook her head and went back downstairs, still bored as ever.

Accent finally returned back home and saw Brass still lounging around with Hollow nowhere in sight.

“Oh, Accent. Where were you?” asked Brass.

Accent turned to Brass after she closed the door. “Just out and about,” she said.

“Hmmm... see Hollow around? He didn't look too happy when he came back to take a shower. Then he left right afterwards,” said Brass.

“No. I think he's still doing his community service. I just hope he's not out too late,” said Accent.

Elsewhere, Hollow was on his way back home having just finished his community service for the day. He unlocked the door and stormed into the house, fuming at his recent encounter with Frostbite, but after seeing Accent and being back home, he began to calm down. “Oh, Accent. I missed you so much,” he said.

“Oh, Hollow! How was your service today?” asked Accent.

Before Hollow answered, he hurried over to Accent and hugged her. “It was horrible. I'm beginning to hate Frost for making me do so much. First, he had me repair some stupid terminal things at the sewage treatment plant. And I'm not even an engineer or electrician, but he made me do it anyway! Then after that, he had me collect the garbage bags from all the cans in the entire park! And I couldn't even use my magic! Then, after all that, I had to put away all the books in the library that the foals messed up from yesterday, and still, I couldn't use my magic! I would've loved the task if I could, but no. He wanted me to do it without my magic! Then he nearly kills me because I got under his skin and...,” he said before calming down as he let go of Accent. He then exhaled as he looked into his marefriend’s eyes. “I'm just glad to be home.”

While Hollow and Accent talked, Brass just looked at him with an unimpressed look. She knew he was a pansy, but really? That was nothing. He was such a little foal... but she liked it. She found his helplessness attractive. A sort of comforting feeling that she could hold a lot of power over him if they were together but… they weren't, so she just sat there on the couch, shaking her head. While Hollow and Accent chatted, she got herself some leftover apple pie and a glass of milk for her snack and sat across the table from Hollow. While she was eating, she decided to strike up a conversation with Hollow after he was done talking to Accent.

“So, Hollow, you're having problems with Snowy as well, eh?” asked Brass.

Hollow took a sip from his drink and glanced over at Brass. “Snowy?” he asked.

“You know. Frostbite?” said Brass.

“Oh, right. Well… kind of. He's just being a hardflank when it comes to my community service. Limiting my magic. Making me do menial labor. It's demeaning and tiresome,” said Hollow.

“Oh, poor little Hollow. You're such a pansy...,” said Brass.

“Whatever, Brass. Say, how's the job hunt coming along?” asked Hollow with a hint of venom in his voice.

“Haven't got out of the house yet. Still trying to... _adjust_ to this new lifestyle,” said Brass, giving him a big grin before taking a large gulp of her milk.

“Well, don't think you're just gonna lay on that couch until you're back in uniform. I'm expecting some sort of rent,” said Accent.

“Pfft, rent? You're going to charge me rent? Does Pansy over there have to pay rent?” asked Brass, motioning to Hollow with her glass.

“You're not the one dating me, are you?” said Accent.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard at the door which sounded more like someone trying to break in rather than knocking.

“Who in the world is trying to get in?” asked Accent as she got up to answer the door. After opening the door, she began talking with whoever was there.

Brass just sat on the couch, wondering who was at the front door talking to Accent. After Accent closed the door and came back to them, she looked up to her. “Who was that?” she asked.

“One of Frost's ponies. Oxide, I think. You know, really big pegasus?” said Accent before looking into the bag and giving it to Hollow. “That's odd. He only sent a bag of bits and a note? What does it say?”

Hollow read the note to himself, but decided it was best that it just remained between Frostbite and him. “It's nothing. Just some bits he owed me from one of his visits to the bar...,” he said.

“Well that's considerate of him. Mind helping out with my rent then, eh, Hollow?” said Brass.

“I'll think about it. Just let me finish my darn meal. Dang, said Hollow, shaking his head at Brass. When he was done, he placed his dishes in the sink and made his way back into the living room, sitting on the couch. “Care to sit next to me? I could use some pony's warmth. Frost nearly froze my chest earlier.”

“Of course,” said Accent. She then went over to the couch and snuggled up to him.

Hollow smiled and held her close to him, sighing with relief as he could finally relax. He had to enjoy the moment for as long as he could, for when the next day came around, it was right back to it with Frostbite. And after the odd gift he had just received, he was anxious to see him again face-to-face. “I'm super tired. Wanna head upstairs and turn in? It's pretty late,” he said.

“Yeah… I'll be there in a sec,” said Accent. Hollow gave her a tired smile then went upstairs, slowly dragging his hooves up as he went.

As Brass remained in the kitchen, still enjoying her apple pie and milk, Accent turned towards her. “So. I'm expecting the first payment in… four weeks,” she said.

Brass put down her glass after finishing its contents and looked to Accent. “Four weeks, eh? And how much would I owe you by then?” she asked.

“About- Hmm… 65 bits?” said Accent.

Brass got up and placed her dishes in the sink as well before walking over to Accent. “I think I can manage that,” she said, looking Accent in the eye as she said it.

“Humph. I'll believe it when I see it,” said Accent.

“Oh, don't worry. You'll see it,” said Brass, giving Accent a devious grin before making her way over to the couch.

“Yeah, maybe in 20 years...,” said Accent to herself.

Brass shook her head at Accent and laid on her back, looking to the ceiling. “Hey, Accent... can I ask you a serious question?” she asked.

“Sure. What's up?” asked Accent.

Brass paused then turned on her head towards her. “Do you love Hollow?” she asked.

“Well... Yeah. Why? Do you still have 'feelings' for him?” asked Accent.

“I do. But this isn't about me. Do you really love him? Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with him?” asked Brass.

“Yes. He's my true love,” said Accent.

Brass sighed then got back on her hooves and approached Accent, looking her in the eye. “Then if you break that poor pony's heart, I'll personally carve out yours and not hesitate to take your place. Do I make myself clear?” she asked.

This was new. Accent had never seen Brass show that type of emotion before. “Don't worry. We're not going to be split apart,” she said.

“Good,” said Brass. She then went back over to the couch and got comfortable on her back, closing her eyes. “You better not, or being single again will be the least of your worries...”


	9. Drunken Fun

Brass was at home lounging on the couch, still unemployed and mooching off of Hollow and Accent. Suddenly, Accent returned home and stepped inside.

“Sup, Accent,” said Brass from her place on the couch.

Accent walked in and went over to Hollow, kissing his cheek before turning to Brass. “Well, it's been four weeks, Brass. Where's the rent?” she asked.

“The rent? I've been scouting around. Haven't had anything concrete come in yet...,” said Brass.

Accent sighed then said, “Well, you know the rules. If I didn't have the rent in full today- You're out of here.”

“Oh really? And who's going to toss me out? You?” asked Brass.

Hollow looked to Accent, giving her a concerned expression. “You can't be serious?” he said.

“Oh, I am. You're not going to be living here if all you do is just sit on your flank the whole time,” said Accent.

Brass scoffed at Accent, getting off the couch and walking over to her. “How's that any different from you, Miss Drummer?” she asked.

Accent raised an eyebrow, scoffing at Brass. “You want to rethink that? And here I thought captains would be more... hard-working,” she said.

Brass scowled at Accent for making that remark. Bringing her rank into things was going too far by her. “At least I was a captain and had a job, you- COMMONER!” she said.

Hollow looked at the two mares, worried that this was going to escalate too far. He wanted to stop them, but just stayed out of it.

Accent scoffed at Brass again. “I have two, just so you know. Playing for thousands of ponies and making sure YOU get the money! Not so bad for a commoner, if I say so myself,” she said.

Brass continued to glare at Accent, wanting to smack that smug grin right off her face. “Pssh, the easy life of an entertainer. Not a single drop of responsibility. Easy for you to get on my case. You've no idea how hard and how demanding my job is- was. If I were you, I'd keep my pretty, little mouth shut before some mare does something she'll regret,” she said.

Accent's grin dropped right then, glaring back at Brass. “I think I already did...,” she said.

“I ain't leaving. This is not just your house. It's also Hollow's,” said Brass as she turned to him. “What do you think? Do you want me out or can I stay?”

“Um, well- This is technically Accent's house. So whatever she says goes, I suppose. I'm sorry, Brass,” said Hollow.

Brass looked at him, tearing almost as she felt betrayed by the one closest to her. “You too? Not even you'll lift a hoof to help me? FINE! I don't need any of you! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS ALL ON MY OWN!” she said.

Accent laughed at Brass’ statement. “Have fun trying to find a place,” she said.

Brass scoffed at the both of them, stomping over to the front door. “FORGET YOU! I DON'T NEED THE SYMPATHY OF SOME PATHETIC COMMONRER!” she said, opening the front door and slamming it shut behind her. After leaving Accent's house, Brass stormed off into town, heading to the bar to drown her frustration in alcohol. “Buckin' Accent and stupid Hollow. Kicking me out. Me!? Captain Brass Casing! URGH! I need a drink...,” she said as she continued stomping through the streets.

Brass arrived at the bar and sat down at the counter, ordering her usual glass of red wine from the temporary bartender there. “A glass of red wine, on the double!” she said. The barkeep complied and gave her a glass filled with wine. She took the glass and downed it in one, continuous gulp. She placed the glass back on the counter and asked for a refill. When the barkeep went to refill her glass, she snatched the bottle out of his hoof, telling him to step off before taking a swig from the bottle. She continued to sit at the bar, an empty bottle of wine in front of her and another one, half full, in her hoof. “YARGH! This be the best waterin' hole aye ev been to in years!” she said in-between hiccups.

Brass was obviously drunk by then and was getting on every pony's nerves. When she got really drunk, she acted like a pirate for some odd reason. After getting completely fed up, the barkeep had her leave the establishment before he called the guards. Brass scoffed at him and took the half empty bottle before leaving the bar. She stumbled through the town, still taking an occasional drink from her bottle as she instinctively headed back towards Accent's cottage, despite being thrown out just earlier. She reached the front door and opened it up, tossing her bottle down after finishing it. “Hawllo? Acccccent? I'm home!” she said as she entered.

There was no reply. Only an empty first floor. Brass stepped further inside, and as she moved into the house, she heard noises from upstairs. “Darn, can't a mare git sum peace and- quiet!?” she said to herself. She woozily meandered over to the staircase, slowly heading up the stairs and reaching for the bedroom door…

#

Brass rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up, her head pounding from the alcohol-induced binge from yesterday. She opened her eyes and found herself on a comfy bed. What was she doing back at Accent's? Didn't she get kicked out? Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything after heading to the bar. “Wha? Where am I?” she said out loud.

Accent stirred awake and only stared at Brass beside her. “What are _you_ doing here!?” she asked.

Brass blinked then realized she was in bed with Accent and Hollow. Hollow was still soundly asleep, unaware that the other two had woken up. She looked at them in a puzzled manner. “I- I don't know. But I feel... good, for some reason. You look well rested as well,” she said.

“I don't care about that! All I want to know is how you got in here!” said Accent.

Brass tried to remember, but it was all a blur. “I don't remember...,” she said.

“Well, I threw you out. You le-,” said Accent before her expression became that of complete shock. “Dear Celestia…”

“What?” asked Brass.

“You... And me... And him... We... Oh, goodness, we did it...,” said Accent as she hid her face in a pillow.

Brass looked at Accent then to Hollow. She was feeling exceptionally well rested. What was she getting at? “What... do you mean?” she asked.

Muffled by the pillow, Accent said, “What do you MEAN 'what do you mean'!?” She then tried to hint it to Brass by hitting her hooves together.

Brass saw her gesture then looked around. Three ponies in a bed. Feeling strangely well rested. No. She couldn't. They couldn't! “Impossible. You'd never would have let THAT happen,” she said.

“I did... Just to keep THIS GUY…,” said Accent as she pointed to Hollow who was still fast asleep. “…happy!”

“You did that- I mean, we did that... for him?” asked Brass.

“Mainly me. You were just trying to get laid,” said Accent.

Brass scoffed at Accent. “Yeah, sure. But... sadly, I don't remember a thing. Perhaps it's for the best,” she said.

Hollow stirred in bed, finally waking up. “Good morning, honey. How's every pony doing?” he asked, looking over to Accent who was still hiding her face in the pillow. “Hey, what's the matter, dear? Is Brass already up to her insults?”

Brass sneered at him, still sitting on the bed beside him. “No. Apparently, us three did something last night together,” she said.

“Why did I let it happen?” said Accent, her voice still muffled by the pillow.

Hollow held Accent in his hooves, trying to console her. “Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have pressured you into this...,” he said.

“No, I should have done what you said and stopped it right there...,” said Accent.

“Shush, it's all right. We had fun. No harm done,” said Hollow.

“I didn't. I don't remember a thing. But at least, I feel… good,” said Brass.

Accent sighed. “You still owe me...,” she said, still looking to Hollow.

Hollow smiled at her, placing a hoof on her cheek. “Anything for you, Accent,” he said.

“So... What now? I mean, all three of us are in here...,” said Accent.

Brass looked at her then to Hollow. “What, after all that drama, you want... more?” she asked.

Hollow smiled at the two mares. “I wouldn't mind round two, seeing Brass is no longer... drunk,” he said. Suddenly, there was banging and slamming at the front door. He sighed with much annoyance as he heard Frostbite yelling up at him. “I guess we'll have to wait until later, yeah?”

Brass frowned as well. “And I was so looking forward to this little... experimentation,” she said.

After Hollow left to conduct more community service with Frostbite, Accent only laid there on the bed with Brass, still having her head in the pillow. Brass just sat there as well, trying to get her thoughts collected. To her recollection, she left the house, got drunk, then returned to find herself in bed with them? It had been quite the turn of events. While she was still on the bed, she looked over at Accent who was still lying next to her on the other side of the bed.

“Look, I'm sorry for throwing you out,” said Accent.

“What was that? I didn't quite catch that,” said Brass as she smiled, putting a hoof to her ear.

Accent sighed. “I said I am sorry for throwing you out,” she said.

“Aw, that's okay. Commoners, er... I mean, ponies make mistakes. I'm just glad that you're keeping your end of the bargain and pleasing my dear, Hollow,” said Brass.

“We talked about it when you stormed out. I was a bit too harsh, and I should've given you more time to search for a job. I didn't throw your stuff out. It's in the closet,” said Accent.

“That's nice of you. Perhaps... after what we've been through, we can remain friends, if you’d like. For him, anyway. There's no use fighting if we're going to live in the same house together,” said Brass.

“Yeah. You know, even though it was entirely for him, I sort of enjoyed it…,” said Accent.

Brass raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Well, I sorta enjoyed it too... I guess. After doing stuff like that, I always seem to feel happier,” she said.

“I really don't... feel. I just usually pass out. But, glad you enjoyed it,” said Accent.

Brass scooted closer to her, still keeping her attention on Accent. “Pass out? Is it really that intense for you? And as for enjoying it, like I said, I don't remember any of it, just the lingering after effects,” she said.

“No, it's just me overexerting myself. Explains most of the mess here,” said Accent as she pointed to a dried stain on the sheets.

Brass looked at the stain as her cheeks began to redden. It must've been one wild night, she thought. “Uh, yeah... so was it just you and Hollow, then Hollow and me? Or was it also you and me?” she asked.

“Let’s just say... We all had a pretty big part in that,” said Accent.

Brass blushed more, looking at her then to the bed. “Oh... well. Erhem. That's... different,” she said.

“A bit different than what I'm used to, but it was really fun,” said Accent as she only looked to Brass. “So... Since we're alone...”

Brass’ cheeks got redder than ever before as she was fully aware of things and not drunk, like before. “What? W- Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.

Accent got right into Brass’ face, grinning at her. “How was your first time with Hollow?” she asked.

Brass froze while still looking at Accent. “I- It was... magnificent. Like nothing I've ever experienced before. I suppose him having prior experience helped. I have you to thank for that, I guess. So, how was yours? You being his first and all...,” she said.

Accent giggled, leaning into Brass and whispering in her ear, going into every detail.

Brass blushed, feeling especially aroused after hearing Accent’s story. She was kind of jealous at her for being his first, but the thought quickly vanished after remembering her own first time with him. “That sounded like fun. I envy you for being his first,” she said.

“Ehh, it was a bit weird since we were both having our first, but it was perfect,” said Accent.

“Sounds like you wouldn't have had it any other way,” said Brass before biting her lip, still aroused from Accent’s story as she looked at her.

“I'm sorry for 'taking' him away for you...,” said Accent.

Brass smiled, scooting closer to Accent. “I don't mind. As long as I got to be with him for at least once, I'm content. I'm just glad he doesn't completely hate me now,” she said.

“And... yeah, I didn't mean to blast at you. I mean, you were just here. I guess I was just peeved because you made him cheat,” said Accent.

Brass laughed as she remembered being with him. “Yeah, about that. I'm sorry as well. I just needed some pony to be with, you know? I needed him to love me. I guess I was just being insensitive. I don't get much action, as you can probably already imagine,” she said.

Accent smiled, putting a hoof around Brass. “It's fine. I'm not mad at that anymore,” she said.

“Well, thanks. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us... unless, of course, it's Hollow that's between us,” said Brass, giving her a wink and a naughty grin.

Accent couldn't help but laugh at that as she hugged Brass in a friendly manner. “Definitely,” she said.

Brass tensed up as Accent hugged her, gasping at the feeling of her being so close. Being with a mare was... different. Not the same as a colt, but it still felt... nice. Brass put her hooves around her as well, letting her head rest on hers. “I can see why Hollow likes you so much,” she said.

Accent looked back at Brass. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Brass snuggled up close with her. “You're so... affectionate,” she said.

“Me? Affectionate?” asked Accent, as she began to blush.

“Of course. Just look at us now,” said Brass.

Accent then got the whole jist of it, blushing even harder. “Oh... I, uh...,” she said.

Brass continued to look into her eyes. “Am I making you... uncomfortable? Your little story got my blood pumping. And you here, with your hooves around my body, I can't help but feel... aroused,” she said.

“No, no. Not that. I just didn't realize how much I advanced to you...,” said Accent.

“To be honest, I'm not really into mares. It's just that- after all this, I can't help but feel... safe and comfortable being with you,” said Brass.

“I... sort of feel the same...,” said Accent.

“Really? You actually feel comfortable being with me? Of all ponies, me? I'm flattered,” said Brass.

“Well, considering we forgave each other for our mistakes, I couldn't help but feel a lot more... open to you,” said Accent.

“That's good to hear. I'm just happy that I have some ponies who actually care for me. Like Hollow and... you,” said Brass as she began to tear up. “I- I'm so glad I met you. You've made Hollow happy and allowed me to stay.”

“It's fine...,” said Accent, hugging Brass tighter.

“Oh, Accent,” said Brass. She then began to notice the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Am I... crying? This is so unbecoming of an officer. Heh, I've grown soft, haven't I?”

Accent broke the hug and looked to Brass. “Hey, it's fine to be soft. Just keep it around me, okay?” she said with a wink.

Brass smiled at Accent. “Sounds just fine to me. I'm glad we had this mare talk. It's been a while since I just talked about things other than work,” she said.

“Really helps get the stress out, doesn't it?” said Accent.

“Well, I prefer another way of relieving stress, if you catch my drift,” said Brass with a smirk.

Accent raised an eyebrow. “Hey, now. We might get ourselves lucky in a bit,” she said.

Brass moved face-to-face with Accent. “Why wait? We can amuse ourselves with a little... appetizer before he gets back,” she said.

“Actually...,” said Accent, taking her eyes off of Brass for a second. “I know what we can do. Let’s give him a bit of a surprise…”

“Surprise?” asked Brass.

Accent moved to under the bed and pulled out a small box. “Let’s see here…,” she said.

“And what exactly... is that?” asked Brass.

“Just a few things I picked up in the past week or two. I've been waiting to use this for a while,” said Accent. She then opened the box and let Brass have a glimpse of what was inside. After Brass got a good look at Accent’s new toys, she shut it and pushed it back under the bed.

Brass blushed at the contents of the box. “Oh... you're naughty,” she said.

“Well, he wanted to have it more exciting...,” said Accent. “Well... There you go.”

“Wow, um. That would be- different,” said Brass.

“I know, right?” said Accent as she scooted back over to Brass. “That'll help liven it up.”

“Yeah, maybe for you,” said Brass, giving her a wink. “Well, until then. Wanna just… make out and stuff?”

“Uh... Well, that's blunt. But okay,” said Accent.

“Why beat around the bush? I know what I want, and I want it... now,” said Brass as she smiled at Accent, moving closer just within reach for a kiss.

Accent shrugged and didn't want to argue, so she closed her eyes and leaned in to Brass until she felt her lips. Brass wrapped her hooves around her, pulling her back on top of her as they laid on the bed together. She continued to kiss her partner as she placed her hooves around her, her wings extended out to the sides as she lay on the bed. As they kissed, Accent didn't want to stop it. She pinned Brass’ wings down with her hooves, her tongue having fun in her mouth.

Brass opened her eyes and pushed Accent back a bit. “Urgh! What are you doing? Was that- your tongue!? Is that normal?” she asked.

“Yeah... You don't like it? You enjoyed it all last night...,” said Accent.

“I... I did? Well, Hollow did it with me, but this is different,” said Brass. She looked to Accent then turned away, still thinking about it. “I guess I can get used to it. Please, proceed.”

Accent pushed Brass' head back to her face and continued kissing, her tongue slithering back into Brass' mouth. Brass felt awkward being pinned down, but once her tongue met Accent’s, she quickly began to loosen up. Kissing a mare was no different than kissing a colt. It was all the same to her. She just wanted more of those good feelings, no matter who she did it with. They continued kissing, waiting for Hollow to get home. Brass held onto her, keeping their lips locked as they waited for their colt to barge in on them.

Meanwhile, Hollow smiled as Accent's cottage came into view. He was relieved when he entered through the front door, feeling the warmth of the inside taking him over. He took off his jacket and scarf, looking around for his lovely mares. He didn't see them and figured they were still talking upstairs, so he headed on up and opened the bedroom door…


	10. Hearth's Warming

Hollow awoke with a smile on his face, his two loving mares sleeping beside him on their side of the bed. As he saw that they were still fast asleep, he then heard knocking at the door. He carefully got out of bed, being careful not to wake them, and made his way downstairs. He opened the door to see a package. Looking down at the label, he saw that it was a Hearth’s Warming meal from Frostbite. _'Oh, looky here. Why thank you, Frost,'_ he thought to himself. He took the package inside and placed it in the kitchen. After setting it on the counter, he made his way back upstairs and got in bed in-between Accent and Brass, feigning sleep until they woke up. As he laid back down on the bed, he accidentally crushed one of Brass' wings.

Brass let out a yelp and woke up, looking around the room. “Ow! My wing!” she said.

Seeing that he was on her wing, Hollow got up and allowed her to retract it. “Oh! I'm sorry!” he said.

Brass rubbed her wing as she saw Hollow next to her. Beside him on his other side, she saw Accent sleeping awkwardly. Accent was on her back and had her head towards the end of the bed and her tail towards the headboard. What a silly pony, she thought. “It's fine, Hollow,” she said before rubbing her eyes. She then smiled after remembering what happened the night before. She scooted closer and put her hooves around Hollow. “Thanks... for last night.”

Hollow smiled as well, hugging her close. “Don't mention it. We all had fun. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. You weren't drunk like last time, so at least you can remember it,” he said as he remained in her embrace, the two of them resting in the morning sun. He then remembered Frostbite's package downstairs in the kitchen. “You hungry? Frost dropped off a meal for us to celebrate the holiday.”

Brass was rather hungry, especially after all the excitement from the night before. She patted her stomach and gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, sorta,” she said.

“That's good. Once Accent wakes up, we can all have a feast. Just us three. Together,” said Hollow.

“I guess...,” said Brass.

“So, you really haven't found a job yet?” asked Hollow.

Brass broke away from the hug, looking at him with a guilty expression. “Well... I haven't exactly been... looking for a job. I just said what I did just because… I don't know. I guess I have to actually start looking for one,” she said.

Hollow took a moment to think about her problem, trying to figure out a viable choice of a job for her. Then it clicked. “Hey, why don't you take my place at the bar for the time being? While I'm stuck doing community service, you can help out at there. I'm sure Big Mac won't mind. Somepony needs to work the bar, right? And you're very familiar with alcoholic drinks, no offense. You should have no problem settling in,” he said.

“Really? A bar? I have to resort to working at that level?” asked Brass.

“You don't have much of a choice, Brass. You owe Accent and me money, and you're going to pay it back one way or another. Besides, what can go wrong? You might even enjoy it,” said Hollow.

Brass thought the proposition over, going through her choices and alternatives in her head. After coming up with nothing, she decided to give it a shot. “Okay. I'll give it a try. But if I hate working there, I won't think twice about quitting and looking for other work,” she said.

“Don't worry. You'll love it. I did, and I hate drinking. I can teach you the ropes and help you transition, assuming Frost doesn't have me on a leash,” said Hollow.

“Pfft, I'd like to see that...,” said Brass.

“See what?” asked Hollow.

“Frost pulling you around with a leash connected to a collar around your neck,” said Brass.

Hollow shook his head, smiling a bit. “You're sick, you know that?” he said.

“Only for you, Hollow,” said Brass as she leaned in and began kissing him.

“Stop it, Brass. Accent is still sleeping,” said Hollow as he pushed her back, trying not to move around on the bed too much.

“So what? Let her wake up. I'm hungry as hay,” said Brass. Her stomach was growling as she held it with her hooves.

Hollow looked to Brass then to Accent. “I guess we can start cooking. And by the time we're done, Accent will be up,” he said. He gently got out of bed, as did Brass, and made his way downstairs as she followed behind him.

Brass walked along with him down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Do you even know how to cook?” she asked.

“You never know until you try. It can't be that hard. Just put it in a pot, place it on the stove, then bam! Lunch is served,” said Hollow. He then walked over to the table and began opening up Frostbite's package.

“I think it's a bit more complicated than that, but okay. We'll see how this goes,” said Brass.

“So let's see... We have some green beans, corn, stuffing... cranberries? I don't like cranberries. What else? Dinner rolls, butter, mashed potatoes and... Ooo! A pumpkin pie! Saaahhweeet!” said Hollow as he took the cans and boxes out of the package, placing them beside the big box on the counter.

Brass licked her lips as she began to salivate at the sight of all the food. “That's a lot. I'm so hungry. Where do we start?” she asked.

“That's a good question...,” said Hollow. He looked at the contents of the package then around the kitchen, searching for some pots and other cooking equipment. He spotted the stove, which wasn't on yet, but not much else. He scratched his head with his hoof, completely stumped. “I don't know. Help me look around for some pots.”

Brass looked around the kitchen, opening up various cupboards and cabinets. Suddenly, she looked up and found them hanging from a rack. “Found them!” she said, taking a few down and placing them on the counter by the food parcels.

“Nice. So... let's start opening these things up,” said Hollow before using his magic to open the tops of the boxes and other items. For the cans, he found a can opener in one of the drawers and opened them up as well. He looked back to the stove and saw that it still wasn't on. “Hey, can you start up the oven?” he asked, looking to Brass.

Brass looked at him then to the stove. “What? You want me... to start the stove?” she asked.

Hollow nodded. “Yeah. I need that heated up so we can start cooking all this,” he said.

“And how exactly am I supposed to start a fire? I'm an alcoholic, not a smoker,” said Brass.

“I don't know. Look around for some matches or a lighter,” said Hollow. He then took the can of corn and poured the contents of it into one of the smaller pots, not adding water first to help it cook.

“Urgh! Fine!” said Brass. She began opening up drawers until she found a pack of matches in one of them. “Got it.” She then went over to the stove and opened a hatch that was used to store the firewood. It was somewhat filled, so she added in a few more pieces of wood before tossing in a lit match and closing the hatch. “Done. Stove should be heated up in no time.”

“And I've got a pot of corn ready to go,” said Hollow. He placed the small pot on one of the burners, ignorantly putting it on one of the large burners instead of the smaller ones which better fit the pot he had. All the containers were generically wrapped, so there were no cooking instructions on them to help them out.

“Is that it? You just put the corn in the pot then place it on the stove?” asked Brass.

“I guess so. What's next?” asked Hollow.

“Say, you still have some room in that pot of corn. Add in the green beans as well. Take out two birds with one stone, you know?” said Brass.

“Good idea, Brass,” said Hollow. He took the can of green beans and emptied it into the pot of corn, filling the pot to the brim as he crammed all the vegetables into the small space. “Okay. Hey, let's cook some of these mashed potatoes. I love mashed potatoes.” He took another pot and poured the contents of the box into it, only finding a pile of flakes and powder inside.

Brass looked at the flakes with disappointment. “That's not mashed potatoes...,” she said.

“Yeah, what the hay?” asked Hollow as he took the box which was labeled “mashed potatoes”. He then looked inside and saw nothing else. “What gives? This isn't the mashed potatoes I know and love...”

“Maybe... it's spoiled,” said Brass.

Hollow frowned at the pot and poured its contents into the trash. “Too bad. And I was looking forward to some mashed potatoes. Okay. What's next?” he asked.

Brass looked at the remaining selection and spotted the stuffing. “How about that stuffing? That should be easy,” she said.

Hollow gave her a nod and reached for the box, pouring its contents into the pot the mashed potatoes used to be in. As he poured, hard pieces of bread croutons, spices, and bits of vegetables filled the pot. “Well... it kinda looks like stuffing,” he said.

Brass inspected the pot as well and sniffed it. “It sorta smells like stuffing. Put it on the stove. I bet after it's heated, it'll be better,” she said.

“Ok. Sounds good,” said Hollow. He took the pot and placed it next to the pot of vegetables, which was burning on the bottom, but since it was tightly packed, they didn't see what was happening beneath the top layer. He left the pot of stuffing there, amateurishly not adding water or anything else to it as well.

“Well, the butter and cranberries don't need cooking, so let's place that aside,” said Brass, taking the items and moving them out of the way.

“Yeah, and we'll save the pie for later,” said Hollow. He took the pie and moved it over to the where the butter and cranberries were. “So all we're left with is the dinner rolls...” He looked at the cylindrical container and wondered how dinner rolls would fit in such a thing.

“How many dinner rolls are there?” asked Brass.

“I don't know. Let's see,” said Hollow. He took the open container and shook it, prompting a log of dough to slide right out onto the counter. “Oh. It's in dough form. Dang. How do we cook bread rolls?”

“Just cut it up into little dinner roll portions then stick it into a pot. Once you place it on the stove, it should rise into nice, soft dinner rolls, right? Isn't that how it works?” asked Brass.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” said Hollow. He did as she suggested and placed the pot with the other two after cutting up the roll of dough. They smelled the vegetables 'cooking', so they assumed what they were doing was working. They just stood there, chatting away and not really minding the three pots on the stove.

“Hey, while all this is cooking. Do you want to... have some fun? Accent is upstairs, so we won't be disturbing her any,” said Brass as she gave him a seductive look, biting her lip as she gazed into his eyes.

Hollow looked at the pots then to her. “Okay, you got me. Just kissing, though. I'm afraid doing anything more than that while Accent isn't around would be too much,” he said.

“Okay, then. Follow me...,” said Brass as she walked into the living room, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. Once she was there, she laid back on the couch, waiting for her colt to follow. Hollow moved on top of her on the couch, kissing her wildly as he closed his eyes. She placed her hooves around him, letting herself go as she kissed him.

While they were making out, smoke began to seep out from the pots on the stove, starting with the pot of vegetables then the stuffing close after. Hollow and Brass were too entranced with one another to notice and didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

With their lips still interlocked, Brass began to get a whiff of something burning. She opened her eyes and looked to the kitchen, seeing smoke coming from the stove. “Hollow! Smoke! The food's burning!” she said.

Hollow turned his head as well and trembled with fright. “Oh no! Hurry! Get the pots off the stove!” he said, getting off of Brass and hurrying into the kitchen. He used his magic and lifted the pots off the stove, preventing the entire place from going up in flames. As he lifted the pots into the air, the pot with the vegetables wobbled and spilled some hot corn and beans onto his flank. “OOWW! HOOOOT!” He lost his concentration and dropped the three pots, littering the floor with burnt corn, beans, stuffing, and dough. He flailed around, trying to get the bits of vegetables off of him.

Brass hurried over to him and tried to help out. She flapped her wings and caused gusts of wind to blow the vegetables off of him. “Hollow, are you okay!?” she asked.

Hollow calmed down as the searing pain from the burnt food finally subsided, only leaving a red spot on his flank. “Ouch, yeah... I'm-,” he said, wincing from the pain. “Okay.” Smoke flowed out from the pots and filled the kitchen with the odor of burnt food.

Brass hurried over to his side, taking a look at his injury. “Oh, you'll live, you big foal,” she said.

“I guess,” said Hollow, patting his flank gently before looking around at the mess they made. “Dang. Accent's going to kill me...”

“Well, you're the one who made the mess. You get to clean it up,” said Brass.

“Hey, we're in this together. You gotta help me too,” said Hollow.

“Pfft, whatever,” said Brass as she began looking around a broom and dustpan. She found them in a broom closet and brought them back over to the kitchen.

Hollow used his magic to pick up the pots and as much of the food as he could. He placed the pots in the sink and the dirty, burnt pieces of food in the trash.

Brass grimaced as she saw all the wasted food being thrown out. “I'm still so... hungry,” she said.

“Well, there’s still that pie,” said Hollow. After finishing up with cleaning the mess, he brought the pie over along with a couple plates and two glasses. He poured himself and Brass some milk and sliced a couple of slices of pie, handing one to her. “Here you go. Chow down.”

Brass smiled and dug right in, devouring the piece of pie and gulping down the glass of milk. “Ah! That hit the spot,” she said.

Hollow smiled, finishing his slice and glass of milk as well. “That's nice. Say, how about I take you to the bar and give you a head start on your new job?” he asked.

“Start work already? C'mon...,” said Brass as she rested her head on the table.

“Why not? We better do this before Frost comes calling for me again. Besides, you owe us money, and you need to deliver,” said Hollow.

Brass sighed. At least she had something to eat first. “Fine. Let's head out. What about Accent?” she asked.

“Don't worry about her. She's a big mare. I left her plenty of pie for her to eat. I'll just leave her a note saying we left for the bar,” said Hollow. He found his jacket and scarf and headed out with Brass, making sure to leave a note for Accent before leaving.


	11. Belligerent Barmaiden

Hollow made his way into town, shivering as he braved the brisk, cold weather. Brass walked along with him, also wearing a scarf and jacket she found lying around the house.

“So what do I have to do at this place? And how will this get cleared, anyway?” asked Brass as she walked alongside Hollow.

“Don't worry about it. I'll talk with Big Mac about it. It shouldn't be a problem,” said Hollow.

“Right... so what does being a bartender entail?” asked Brass.

“Not much. Just need to take orders and get ponies their drinks. You also need to wash the counter, glasses, and tables. It also helps to be friendly with the bar patrons,” said Hollow.

“Friendly? Me? Hahaha! Not on your life, sport,” said Brass.

“It would help, but I guess it's not necessary, so try not to get yourself fired on purpose. Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself. I did,” said Hollow.

Brass sighed, continuing to walk along with him and brushing up against his side. “I'll try...,” she said.

Hollow noticed her getting too close and bumped her back away from him. “Hey, not so close. I'm with Accent, remember? We're in public now. You can get close with me at home, but not out like this,” he said.

Brass sighed again, walking at a normal distance apart from him. “Okay,” she said.

When they arrived at the bar, Hollow first showed Brass behind the counter, pointing out where the glasses and alcohol supply was. After he gave her a tour of the front, he showed her the storage room and how to manage all the reserves. After that, they went back out to the counter and he showed her how to make all the drinks available there. She already knew most of them and caught on pretty quickly.

“There you go. That's the jist of everything. Do you have any questions?” asked Hollow.

Brass took a moment and thought about everything Hollow said. After going over it all in her head, she understood it all and had nothing for him. She was actually kind of anxious to begin. It’d give her something to do and she wouldn’t have Accent breathing down her neck. “I think I got it. Do you mind if I start... today?” she asked.

“Um, sure. I'll hang out here and watch you while you get adjusted in. If Frostbite needs me, I'll leave. But most likely he won't find me here anyway,” said Hollow.

Brass smiled, taking her place behind the counter. “Thanks, Hollow. I appreciate you helping me out. Is there any way I can repay you?” she asked.

Hollow smirked, chuckling a bit. “Well... I can think of a way,” he said, giving her a wink. “But you've done a lot for me and Accent already. Just pay your rent and we shouldn't have a problem.”

Brass gave a nod and prepared herself, standing behind the counter and eagerly waiting her first costumer. She tried to remain friendly with a smile on her face, but it slowly subsided as she reverted back to her usually, stoic self. Hollow was sitting at one of the tables, keeping an eye on her from afar. Not wanting to remain stationary, Brass took out some glasses and got them prepared. She continued to wait around, playing with a rag once she was done with the glasses. The bar was slow and there hadn't been much work to do. Perhaps ponies were still at home enjoying the holidays, she thought. She then heard commotion outside, so she prepared herself for her first costumer.

Suddenly, Frostbite and his crew entered the bar but didn’t notice Brass was the barkeep at first. “Hollow, you in here!?” he asked.

Hollow looked over at Frostbite who then sat down at one of the tables. “Hey, Frost. What brings you here? Is it time for community service already?” he asked from his seat.

“Not quite,” said Frostbite as he pointed towards his group. “My colts could go for a few rounds. How about it?”

“Sure. Why don't you ask the new barkeep,” said Hollow as he pointed over to Brass behind the counter.

Frostbite raised an eyebrow as he saw Brass. “She’s tending now? Why not you?” he asked.

“You got a problem with a mare working the bar? Hollow gave me his job so I can pay the rent I owe him and Accent,” said Brass.

Frostbite turned fully towards her in his seat. “Was I talking to you? It's kinda sad you haven't found a job til now. Hell, you’re not even the one who found it!” he said.

Brass continued to glare at him then smiled. “Well, I've been a bit... preoccupied,” she said as she looked to Hollow, biting her lip a little while giving him a wink. “Seems that I’ve been getting more action than you, Snowy. So I understand if you're frustrated... and a bit on edge.”

“Okay, settle down, you two. Can we just remain civil... for once,” said Hollow.

Frostbite ignored Brass then turned back to Hollow. “So she’s tending, right?” he asked.

“Yeah. Showed her the tools of the trade. She should be able to fulfill any request you give her... within reason. I know you and her always don't see eye-to-eye, or so I've been told, so don't give her such a hard time. I live with her now, so if she's fuming mad when we get back home, I have to deal with it...,” said Hollow.

“Within reason, eh?” said Frostbite. He then beckoned Hellfire over and whispered something into his ear which caused him to leave the bar. “All right then. No specials. They might be too much on her,” he said as he smiled mischievously.

“Well ain't that a relief...,” said Brass.

“Thanks, Frost. Oh, and thanks for the food you sent us. It was... uh, great,” said Hollow.

“Did you read the instructions on the package?” asked Frostbite.

“Uh... what instructions?” asked Hollow.

“I’ll take that as a no...,” said Frostbite.

“There weren't any on the boxes; it was all generically wrapped. We assumed you just had to put it on the stove, but we were wrong...,” said Hollow.

Just after Hollow and Frostbite had finished talking, Hellfire returned to the bar, smiling as he walked in. “All right, let’s fill out some orders, shall we?” said Frostbite as he watched his subordinate rejoin him at the table.

Brass looked to Frostbite and the rest of his group. “All right. Pick your poison. What do you all want?” she asked.

“I don't know. Let's ask them,” said Frostbite as he smiled, pointing to the door. Shortly after he said that, the door opened up as the entirety of his unit, Shadow Company, came in shouting and conversing with one another.

Hollow's eyes widened as he watched Frostbite's entire company enter the bar, nearly filling every seat. _‘Dear Celestia, Brass is going to have her hooves full,’_ he thought. “Are you serious, Frost?” he asked as he looked to Frostbite.

Brass remained undeterred, moving out from the counter and heading first over to Frostbite's table, holding a notepad and pencil. “So... I'll start with you, Snowy. What'll it be?” she asked.

“I said ask them, Brassy,” said Frostbite while every pony around him was shouting their orders at Brass in rapid succession.

Brass scowled then turned to Frostbite’s company of soldiers. “All right, shut it! I want this done in a nice, orderly fashion. If you do not comply, you ain't getting anything. Got it?” she said.

Frostbite poked her. “Not so fast, honey. The customer is always right,” he said.

Brass turned back to Frostbite and glared at him. “Don't call me, _honey_. If these colts are truly militarily trained, they'd have some sense to calm down and give me their orders one at a time,” she said before turning to the crowd. “Or are the enlisted ranks really this undisciplined? For Celestia's sake, is it too much to ask for some order around here? Geez!?”

Hollow smacked his face with his hoof. _‘This is not how you handle customer service,’_ he thought. He then scooted closer to Brass and whispered in her ear. “This isn't the military, Brass. And you're not a captain anymore,” he said.

Frostbite smirked and continued to annoy Brass. “I can do what I want since it’s not causing any harm. Not to mention we're off duty. You could ask some of the officers here tonight if they want their drinks first. The other bars in town can handle a crowd, so I don't see how an ex-captain can't keep her cool and take a few orders,” he said.

Brass shrugged Hollow off and looked to Frostbite. “Shut yer trap, Snowy. I can handle it. You'll see,” she said. She sighed and went over to the officer's table first. She took their orders and brought them back in no time. Officers always received first dibs. After them, she began taking the orders of the enlisted ponies, going from table to table.

Hollow got up and walked over to the counter, seeing if Brass had everything under control. “Hey, Brass. You got this?” he asked.

As Brass was getting another round of drinks ready, she glanced over at Hollow. “What? You don't think I have what it takes to do this?” she asked.

“No. I'm just here to see if you need any… uh, help? It sucks that it had to be Frost and his crew as your first costumers,” said Hollow.

While Brass and Hollow were talking, one of the lieutenants from Frostbite’s company called Brass over, upset with the way she was serving drinks. “Give my colts a drink first,” he said, thrusting his glass back at her.

“Lieutenant, you are an officer. Officers are _always_ served first. Have you no pride being one of the military's leaders? These- enlisted owe the officer corps their utmost respect. I insist, so take the damn drinks... _sir_ ,” said Brass.

“I'm in charge of how I want to be served. We're all equal here and it looks like your old rank went too far to your head. I just get paid a bit more, so give them their rounds,” said the lieutenant as the other officers at the table thrusted their mugs back at Brass. “We don't play the rank game off duty.”

Brass took the mugs back, sneering at the junior officers. “FINE! You'll be served- LAST!” she said, taking their glasses and handing them to random enlisted nearby. She then flew back over to the counter and slammed her empty platter on it, turning to Hollow. “How in the hay do you do it!? You're an officer too, you know. How do you put up with Frost and the rest of his Regular Military ponies!?”

Hollow turned to her as she came up next to him. “I don't know. I was just never the officer-type, I suppose. Besides, I was only a 2nd Lieutenant, and that was back then. I'm just a civi now... like you,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Brass gritted her teeth at that, glancing back to the large crowd inside the bar. “I don't need help. I'll serve these riffraff myself! Even if I have to stoop to the level of a mere Commoner,” she said. She scoffed at the crowd and continued passing out drinks, remaining rather sour as she did so.

Hollow watched Brass work, worried that this first impression might ruin her drive to be a bartender. _'Oh, Brass. Please just hang in there...,’_ he thought.

While Brass was working, Oxide called her over. “Gimme five gallons, babe,” he said with a playful tone. “In five kegs, though.”

After Brass' platter was empty, she made her way over to Oxide to see what he wanted. “You want me... to bring you five kegs?” she asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly. “Fine. And don't call me _babe_. Bucking Snowy's lackey...”

Oxide then grabbed Brass by her tail and hoisted her up, immobilizing her. “You need to watch your anger, missy. You just assaulted a soldier,” he said.

Once Brass was pulled up by Oxide, she began flailing around, screaming wildly. “YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I'M A LADY AND THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A MARE! I NEVER ASSAULTED ANY PONY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” she said.

' _This was going too far. He had to do something_ ,' thought Hollow. He got up from the counter and hurried over to the scene. “Put her down! Frost, tell him to put her down!” he said.

“We don't verbally assault a soldier, especially not an active-duty one,” said Frostbite. “Oxide, drop her.”

Heading Frostbite’s command, Oxide let Brass go. “I still want my booze,” he said as the other stallions started laughing at Brass' misfortune while drinking their rounds.

Once Brass was back on her hooves, she scowled at Oxide. “How dare you lay a hoof on me, clutching my tail like that!?” she said.

Seeing Brass on the ground again, Hollow hurried to her side. “Brass, are you okay?” he asked.

“I'm fine, Hollow. I'm not some little foal needing constant care,” said Brass.

Hollow looked to the crowd then to her, following her back over to the counter. “Just hang in there, Brass. Once they're gone, it'll all be over. You're doing fine. A bit impolite, but okay... I guess,” he said.

After being comforted by Hollow, Brass turned to the officer's table and gave them a piece of her mind. “Is this how you keep your troops in line, huh!? Unbelievable,” she said.

One of the officers looked at her and responded. “Off duty. And you should know better than to be attacking a soldier like that,” he said.

“Ha! Such big muscles, but words hit home just like that? Ha! He needs to grow thicker skin, me thinks. Just have him sit his flank down. I'll be back with his drinks,” said Brass. She flicked her tail at him then headed back to the counter, getting Oxide's drinks ready.

As Brass left, the officer yelled out to her. “They're the rules. You should know that, being an ex-officer,” he said.

“Oh shut it! I'm a stupid civi now. I don't know any better,” said Brass in a mocking tone. She filled the five kegs Oxide ordered and balanced them on her back, using her wings to stabilize the platter. She made her way back over to him and began handing over the drinks. “Here... you fudgin’ brute,” she said.

“Someone can't take a joke, eh? Thanks for the drinks, babe,” said Oxide. He then took the kegs and called over some other stallions. They all picked up four of the kegs with Oxide taking the fifth. With their drinks in front of them, they began to chug them while the others encouraged them to continue on.

Brass just glared at them, taking her platter back to the counter once it was empty. All of the ponies seemed to have their drinks, so she caught her breath while she could... for now.

Not giving Brass a break, Frostbite called out to her. “Forgot my drink, honey. I'll take a Colt,” he said.

Brass rolled her eyes and reached into the fridge, pulling out Frostbite’s drink. She nonchalantly hovered over to him and slammed it on the table. “There. Anything else?” she asked.

“Decent service around here would be nice. Think you could arrange that?” asked Frostbite in a joking manner.

Brass moved down to eye level with Frostbite, her nose barely touching his. “If you want me to act nice for you and your lot of ponies, you're going to have to earn that right. Until then, you're getting nothing from me except the bare minimum, just enough that’s needed to carry out my duty. Do you get me, Snowy?” she asked.

Frostbite poked Brass back, a cold sensation flowing from his hoof. “If I do recall, you said yourself that military ponies are above your imaginary 'Commoners' and deserve the utmost respect. And that's SERGEANT Snowy to you, civi,” he said.

Brass backed away, keeping her piercing stare on him. “Don't milk it, _Sergeant_ Snowy. Once I get my job back, I'm going to make you regret messing with me. That goes for every pony in this outfit of yours. The second any of them screws up, I'll be on their flanks, hauling them away in an ESP prison wagon,” she said.

Frostbite laughed then sipped his drink. “Only when it’s your jurisdiction, honey,” he said. The other ponies around him were still chugging, some even asking for second rounds.

Brass gritted her teeth and butted heads with him. “Don't. Call. Me. Honey. Only Hollow gets to call me that!” she said.

Frostbite continued to laugh. “It can't hurt anypony to call them honey,” he said, grabbing her shoulder and effectively beginning to freeze it. “I think you need to _chill_ out.”

Brass remained in front of him, standing her ground as Frostbite froze her shoulder. She wasn't going to budge that time. If he wanted to play his games, she'd beat him at it. “You going to freeze me to death, _Sarge_?” she asked.

“No. I’m just asking you to continue your serving duties,” said Frostbite, shoving her off. “Carry on.”

Brass scoffed at him then took note of the orders around her. She then limped back to the counter, shivering from Frostbite’s icy touch. She quickly got the refills for those needing it and handed them out, taking back empty glasses then beginning to clean them.

Hollow walked over to Brass, rubbing her shoulder where Frostbite froze her. “You okay, Brass?” he asked.

Brass looked at him with an annoyed expression, pushing him away. “Didn't you say not to engage in PDAs? Back the hay off,” she said. Hollow looked at her with a saddened look, wanting to say something, but her stare kept him silent. He hung his head down and went back around, taking a seat at the counter. Realizing what she had done, she went back around and sat down next to him. “Hey, I'm sorry I snapped back at you. I'm just... tired, is all. I didn't mean to hurt you, Hollow.”

Hollow was beginning to get emotional, but managed to hold back the tears before they ran down his cheeks. “It's okay, Brass. I understand,” he said as Brass patted him on the back.

As Frostbite watched Brass and Hollow trying to have a moment, he called out to her. “Having some difficulty? I’ll do the tending,” he said with a smile.

Getting agitated by Frostbite’s constant pestering, Brass then turned towards him. “Shove it, Frost. You already robbed me of one job. I'm not letting you take this one as well,” she said.

“You only robbed yourself, honey,” said Frostbite.

Brass huffed at Frostbite, just about to lose it if he called her “honey” one more time. She suppressed her rage and remained by Hollow's side until she was needed again.

“Hey, Brass. Need a refill,” said Frostbite.

Unable to completely shut Frostbite out, Brass sighed and got up from her seat, bringing another soda over to him. “Here...,” she said.

“Hehe. I think the contestants over there could use a refill,” said Frostbite.

Brass looked to the heavy drinkers at another table and sighed. She left Frostbite and went to get them their drinks. After heading behind the counter, she returned to the table and brought back refills for Oxide and the others. “Drink up, you brutes...,” she said.

“Another!” said Frostbite as he called out to Brass after finishing off his drink.

Brass shook her head and headed back to the counter once more, retrieving another soda before making her way back over to Frostbite. “What's the matter with you? This is your third one already. I just hope you all can pay for all of this,” she said.

“Course we can. Besides, I’m just drinking sodas, honey, not that beer crap,” said Frostbite.

Brass’ eye twitched as a nerve snapped in her head. That was it. She'd had it. She gritted her teeth and turned to Frostbite. “I said… to not... CALL ME THAT!” she said as she completely lost it, lunging at him and as she tried to tackle him to the ground.

Hollow was stunned as he saw Brass attack Frostbite. He got back up and tried to get to the fight, but there were too many ponies in the way. “Brass! Stop it!” he said.

Frostbite rolled under Brass’ lunge, grabbing her extended hooves and whipping them over his head before slamming her into the ground. He then stepped on her chest to pin her down himself. “Out of shape aren't you, dear?” he asked.

Brass coughed as Frostbite stepped on her chest, her wings extended out on the ground as she laid there. She continued to sneer at him and began kicking with her back legs to get him off her. “YOU STUPID PONY! I HATE YOUR GUTS!” she said. “Get your dirty hoof off of me!”

As Frostbite continued to keep Brass pinned, a few ponies formed a ring around him and her with their backs to him, blocking any outside intrusions. Once the circle had formed, he flipped her over and stepped on the small of her back as he began freezing it. “This stupid pony just creamed you with a counter grapple,” he said before leaning down and whispering into her ear. “And you hating me makes it ALL the more fun.”

Hollow tried to help, but he couldn't reach the fight. “Brass! Don't hurt her!” he said.

Brass began to shiver as she lay helpless on her stomach, her blood boiling hot as ever. She attempted to use her wings and began flailing them behind her, trying to strike Frostbite at least once. “GET OFF ME!” she said.

“I’m exercising restraint against the assault of a soldier, dear Brass,” said Frostbite before turning his attention to Hollow. “Don't worry, Hollow. The worst she could get from this is a bad case of pneumonia.”

“Frost, if you hurt her, I'll never forgive you! She may be a cold-hearted idiot, but she's _my_ cold-hearted idiot!” said Hollow.

Brass rolled her eyes at Hollow’s comment. _'Thanks, Hollow…,'_ she thought as she continued to struggle underneath Frostbite, trying to get back up.

“I said I wouldn't hurt her, but I will keep her down until she relaxes so we can pay our bill,” said Frostbite. Just as he said that, everyone began to pull out huge bags of bits and tossed them into a pile outside the ring.

Brass heard what Frostbite had said and remained as motionless as she could, still very angry and agitated. “Good. Just pay up and get out. I've had it up to HERE with you ponies... especially YOU!” she said as she motioned to Frostbite.

Frostbite let off Brass’ back slowly as ice had formed around where he had his hoof. “Remember to tip, guys. Oh and Brass? This is our bar. We'll be back,” he said, tossing two bags into the massive pile of coins. “That's right. We'll definitely be back.”

Brass turned over, shivering as she looked up at Frostbite. “Buck you, Frost. If you keep this up, I might do something I'll regret...,” she said.

“On the contrary, I think it’s you who needs to loosen up…. A LOT,” said Frostbite as he headed to the door. “Come on, guys. She’s had enough for now.”

Once the crowd had dissipated, Hollow hurried to Brass' side, helping her up to her hooves. “Are you okay, Brass!? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?” he asked.

Brass watched as Frostbite and his company headed for the exit. “I'm fine, Hollow. But thanks... for trying to help me, I guess. I could've handled it on my own, but he got a cheap shot in on me,” she said.

After seeing that Brass was okay, Hollow looked at all the bits they had made. “Well, at least you racked in a large amount for your first night. C'mon, let's get these bits secured in the safe. After that, we can clean up then head back home. I think some pony needs some cheering up, am I right?” he said, looking over and giving her a wily smile.

Brass shook her head at him, smiling as she patted him on the head with her hoof. “That sounds like a plan, but like you said earlier. Only kissing. Don't want to upset Accent too much,” she said, giving him a wink as she began moving the bits to the bar's safe.

After they had finished cleaning up, they locked up the bar and headed back home. While they walked, they remained a good distance from each other until they were almost home, then they began moving closer and closer to each other to the point of just about touching shoulders. When they arrived, they entered the house to find it empty.

“Huh, she must've stepped out,” said Hollow.

“Well isn't that opportune for us,” said Brass as she came up behind him and placed a hoof around his neck. “C'mon, I'm so tired and irritated by Snowy and his rambunctious crew. I need the attention of a REAL colt.” She removed her hoof and walked over to the couch, sitting down and looking back to him.

Hollow smiled and took off his jacket and scarf, letting it fall to the floor as he trotted over to the couch, sitting next to Brass. He looked into her eyes and moved in for a kiss, cooing softly as their lips touched. “Oh, Brass. You're just so good,” he said.

Brass wrapped her hooves around Hollow, kissing him back. Her eyes were closed and she began experimenting with her tongue, putting all the energy she had left into her kiss. The two continued to make-out until they had their fill. Once they were done, they laid on the couch together, Brass resting on top of Hollow. As she lay there, he stroked her mane and continued to look into her eyes.

“You know, Brass. We can't keep doing this. I'm still Accent's colt. Not yours. Even though we have our awkward relationship amongst three of us, I feel like we shouldn't push our luck when it's just us two, you know?” said Hollow.

Brass continued to smile, resting her head on Hollow’s chest. “Accent, huh? Well, if she has a problem with us doing stuff like this, she can say so. Until then, you're fair game, babe,” she said.

Hollow moved from Brass’ mane to her back, still rubbing it gently. “C'mon, Brass. Think of some pony else other than yourself for once. Accent has been good to us. Don't betray her hospitality by getting too close to me,” he said.

Brass frowned at Hollow, wishing it were her as his marefriend and not Accent. Once she realized that her thoughts were becoming too envious and jealous in nature, she pushed them out. She didn't want to ruin their relationship either. “Okay, Hollow. I'll try not to be as… intimate with you. But no promises. If I have the urge to just kiss you, I'm going to do it. Only in private, of course,” she said.

“I guess that's a start. But I'm dead tired. We can talk more in the morning,” said Hollow as he gently moved her off of him. He then got up and started for the stairs.

Before Hollow could make his way over to the stairs, Brass stopped him. “Hollow, wait,” she said.

Hollow stopped and turned around to face Brass. “Yes, Brass?” he asked.

Brass looked at him then to the couch. “Do I have to keep sleeping down here on the couch, or can I sleep upstairs with you... and Accent?” she asked.

Hollow took a moment to think it over before giving Brass a response. “Maybe you should remain down here for now. At least, until we ask Accent. Sorry, Brass,” he said.

Brass’ ears drooped as she sat back down on the couch. “Okay...,” she said.

Hollow mouthed the word “sorry” to her before heading upstairs and into the bedroom. Once he was there, he slumped onto the bed and curled up under a blanket as he tried to fall asleep. Downstairs, Brass sighed with disappointment and got comfortable on the couch like always, trying to get some sleep.


	12. Deja Vu

Brass entered the bar with Hollow, cracking her neck as she took her place behind the counter. “Looks like it's back to work… again. But if Frost and his stupid crew shows up again, I'm going to smash a bottle over his head,” she said.

Suddenly, a pony entered the bar and immediately saw Hollow. It was Twilightbreeze, one of Hollow’s friends, but he mainly went by just Breeze. “Hollow! Buddy! How are you?” he asked, walking up to him and slapping him on the back.

“Hey. I've been doing good. Went to my court-martial and got out with just community service, but other than that, not much has happened since the last time I saw you,” said Hollow as he looked to Breeze.

Breeze smiled brightly. “I'm glad about that,” he said before looking over at Brass. “New tender? Kinda cute…”

Brass saw the new costumer but didn’t hear his comment. “Hey, buddy. What do you want to drink?” she asked.

“Ha, unless you got anything stronger than the Apple family’s secret stash, I'll just have a AJD,” said Breeze.

“Yeah, sure,” said Brass, retrieving Breeze’s drink and handing it over to him in no time. “Hey, Hollow. You know this guy?”

“Yeah. Talked with him a few times when he came by the bar and while out in Ponyville. He's cool,” said Hollow.

Breeze nodded and extended his hoof towards Brass. “Name's Breeze. A pleasure to meet you miss...?” he asked.

“Casing. Brass Casing,” she said, returning his hoofshake. “Anything else, Breeze?”

Breeze smiled. “I originally came in here 'cuz I missed the old place. I might stay for a few other reasons though,” he said before turning to Hollow. “How's Frosty doin’?” Just as he said that, Frostbite had actually entered the bar and found himself a seat, not yet noticing him and Hollow at the counter. Breeze had his back to the door and didn’t initially see him.

“Uh... well, I guess he's doing fine,” said Hollow before noticing Frostbite. “Hey, there's Frost over there.” Frostbite then noticed Hollow’s orange body and began walking over to him.

Brass noticed Frostbite as well and frowned. “What do you want, Frosty?” she asked as he made his way over to them.

“Hmph... you're working again. I’ll take a Colt,” said Frostbite.

Brass resisted the urge to knock Frostbite out for what he did to her the night before. She reached into the fridge and placed his drink firmly down in front of him. “There...,” she said. Next to her, Hollow exhaled and wiped his forehead, glad that things hadn’t escalated yet.

“Thanks,” said Frostbite. Once he had his drink, Breeze looked to him and struck up a conversation to catch up on things.

Brass rolled her eyes from behind the counter as she dried a mug. “Snowy has friends?” she asked. She then looked over to one of the booths and saw dead light bulb. “Dang... I'll fix that later...”

Elsewhere, Accent decided to walk in the bar, wanting to surprise Brass and Hollow at work. She sat all the way in the corner with the broken light bulb where neither could see her. After sitting for a bit, observing Hollow, Brass, and the others, she was getting thirsty. She didn't want to ruin the surprise too, so she wrote down her request, a Manehattan Screwdriver, onto a napkin. She then made it into a paper airplane and tossed it over to Brass.

Brass saw the paper airplane out of the corner of her eye and caught it with her mouth, spitting it out and opening it up on the counter. “Manehattan Screwdriver? Where did this come from?” she asked. She looked around and didn't see any pony else. She shrugged and got the drink ready, placing it on the counter once it was done. “Did any pony order a Manehattan Screwdriver?”

Accent was still over in the corner and disguised herself in a deep, gruff voice. “I did,” she said.

Brass looked into the direction of the dark corner, seeing a faint figure there. She shrugged again and brought the drink over to the table. “Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there...,” she said.

“It's fine, ma'am,” said Accent, still using her fake voice as gave Brass a small bag of bits. “For the drink and the tip.”

“Um, thanks,” said Brass. She took the bits and headed back behind the counter, putting the money in the safe before wiping the counter dry.

While Brass was working, Frostbite turned to her. “Grin and bear it, keep,” he said. Brass sighed, not wanting to even say a word to him. He then tossed her a coin. “That's my tip from yesterday. Forgot to leave it.”

Brass caught the coin with her wing. “Thanks...,” she said.

As the night continued, Hollow had moved closer to Brass and was chatting with her while she was behind the counter. In the dark corner, Accent had finished up her drink, setting the empty glass on her table. Brass saw the empty glass and made her way over to it, picking it up.

“Would you like another, sir?” asked Brass.

Accent promised Hollow before that she wouldn't over drink, but... “Sure, ma'am. And could you make it a bit stronger?” she asked.

“Understood. Be right back,” said Brass. She made her way back to the counter, placing the glass in the sink before fixing her the same drink, but making it stronger. She took the drink and went back to the table. “Here you go. Made it a bit stronger,” she said.

“Thank you, ma'am,” said Accent.

Once Brass got back to the counter, Frostbite turned to her again. “I need another drink please,” he said.

Brass heard Frostbite from behind the counter and gave him his third drink. “Just keep it up, Snowy. More money for the bar,” she said.

“I got plenty of bits to go around. Not to mention, sodas are cheaper here,” said Frostbite with a smile. Brass just rolled her eyes at him, washing some dirty glasses. “If you need a hoof, I have experience working this bar,” he then said in a playful tone.

Hearing Frostbite’s remark, Breeze put a hoof on his shoulder. “Hey, please don't push it. She's doing a marvelous job, so thank you, Brass,” he said to his friend.

“You're welcome,” said Brass as she gave Breeze another drink.

Frostbite turned away from Breeze and spoke to Brass again. “Can I have another drink, please?” he asked.

Brass sighed and got him his fourth drink. “If you need the bathroom... it's back there. Don't go relieving yourself out here, got it, Snowy?” she said.

“You know Colt isn't alcoholic, right?” said Frostbite.

“But you're drinking a lot. You're going to need to go sooner or later,” said Brass.

“It's not a lot actually. Just a few pint glasses,” said Frostbite.

“Whatever, _Sarge_. Just don't make a mess. I'll be the one to have to clean it up...,” said Brass.

“I’ll clean my own, thank you,” said Frostbite.

Brass looked around the bar and over to the dark corner. She noticed another empty glass there, so she pre-made the drink before heading over to check up on the patron. When she got to the table, she switched out the empty glass for the one she had prepared. “Quite the boozer, aren't ya?” she said.

“Nah, I rarely drink. I can hold some,” said Accent as she gave Brass another bag of bits.

As Brass looked at the shadowy patron closer, she got a certain vibe that she knew the pony. “Thanks... sir,” she said. She then shrugged it off and went back to the counter to resume her duties.

Taking the drink in hoof, Accent downed half of it, starting to feel a little woozy. After finishing off the drink, she put her head down on the table, making a pretty loud sound.

Brass heard the thud and looked to the dark corner where she was just at. “Sir, are you okay?” she asked.

Frostbite also heard the sound and got up, rushing over to see what happened. “You all right there?” he asked. Accent groaned a bit, covering her face from sight.

Brass looked to the concealed figure then to Frostbite. “Frost, is he dead or what?” she asked. Hollow looked on as well, concerned for the patron's wellbeing. Even though he wasn't on duty, it was still his bar.

Frostbite turned to Brass after checking in on the mysterious pony. “I do believe that he...,” he said before pulling the figure into the light. “Is a she... and she's just drunk. How much, I don't know.” 

“A she? Who is it?” asked Brass.

“Accent,” said Frostbite, confirming Accent’s identity as she groaned.

“Accent!?” said Brass.

After seeing who it was, Hollow got up from his seat and hurried over to her. “Accent!? What are you doing here!? Are you okay, honey!?” he asked.

Accent looked to Brass and Hollow while trying to smile. “Suuuuurprise?” she said.

“Surprise? Well... this isn't a very good one,” said Brass.

“I’ll take her to the hospital. This should cover for everyone... including the tip,” said Frostbite as he pulled out a massive bag of money, tossing it to Brass.

Brass took the bag from Frostbite and headed back to deposit it in the safe. “Thanks...,” she said.

Hollow turned to Accent and helped her stand. “Don't worry, Frost. She's been drunk before. She just needs to sleep it off...,” he said.

“Yeah, but this is some serious drunk stuff. The hospital would be in her best interest,” said Frostbite.

Hollow looked to Frostbite then to Accent. “Okay. Anything to help my Accent feel better. Lead the way, Frost,” he said.

Brass watched the scene unfold from behind the counter. “Do you want me to come along, Hollow?” she asked.

Hollow looked over at Brass while still helping Accent walk. “That's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. Besides, some pony has to watch the bar,” he said.

Brass thought it over and decided to go along too. Accent was her landlord and friend. She needed to be there for her. She would want Accent to do the same for her. “I'm coming as well. Breeze, can I trust you to watch the bar?” she asked.

“Sure thing. I’ll keep it safe for you,” said Breeze.

“Thanks, buddy,” said Brass. She left the counter and helped Hollow keep Accent on her hooves. Accent hung her head, groaning a little more. Brass gave Hollow a nod as she helped him move Accent. “C'mon, Snowy. Accent doesn't look so good. Where's the hospital?”

“Hang in there, honey. We'll get you fixed up in no time,” said Hollow. He rubbed her back, trying to keep her awake. Suddenly, there were no more groans coming from Accent as she fell silent. “Accent? ACCENT!?” He looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her. “We can't wait. Brass! Let's move out!”

“Roger that, moving out,” said Brass. She helped Accent move and left the bar with Hollow. They looked around, asking locals to point them in the right direction of the hospital.

Frostbite followed along with the Hollow and Brass. “Put her on my back and calm down. I should keep her awake with my cold,” he said.

Hollow complied and used his magic to gently place Accent on Frostbite’s back. “I hope you know what you're doing, Frost!” he said before looking to Accent. “Just hang in there, Accent! We’re almost there!”

Frostbite carried her all the way to the hospital and entered the emergency room. “Go get a doctor! I’ll keep her here,” he said. Brass nodded and hurried off, leaving Hollow to console Accent.

“Frost, is she going to be okay?” asked Hollow.

“She'll be fine,” said Frostbite as there was cold visibly flowing from him.

Brass hurried back with a doctor to help Accent. “C'mon, let's help her onto this stretcher. We're moving her into a room now,” she said.

Frostbite gently rolled Accent off his back on to the stretcher and began talking with the doctor. “Yes, she had a lot to drink. I don't know how much. No, I’m in perfect physical condition and not freezing... Yeah... uh huh... yeah,” he said as he answered the doctor’s numerous questions.

Hollow stood there as Frostbite handled the situation, looking to Accent with a concerned look. “You'll be okay, Accent. You're in good hooves now,” he said. Accent’s body was still lying on the stretcher, motionless.

After talking with the doctor, Frostbite walked over to Brass and Hollow. “All right, here's what's going to happen. She's going to have her stomach pumped,” he said.

Hollow was shocked. “...pumped!?” he asked.

“Yeah. Do I need to explain it?” asked Frostbite.

Brass shook her head, knowing full well what was going to happen to Accent and it wasn't good. At least it'll save her. “How long until the procedure is over with?” she asked.

“It’ll be done tonight, but she’ll be recovering for a few days. They say they're glad we got her here before she went into deeper shock,” said Frostbite.

Even though Brass knew, Hollow wanted to know. He couldn't let Accent do something without him knowing exactly what it was. “I don’t know what it is. Explain it to me, please,” he said.

“All right. They put a tube down your throat, which connects to your stomach, and then they hook that up to a machine and pump the crap out,” said Frostbite.

Hollow gave him a nod before looking to Accent. “Just please help her. Do whatever it takes to get her back to me...,” he said.

“They said she'll be fine, so calm down,” said Frostbite.

“Hollow and I will stay the night with her. It's the least we can do,” said Brass as she looked to Frostbite.

“Yeah, you can do that. I gotta get back to base, which is unfortunately required. Just don't worry about it and she'll be out before you know it,” said Frostbite before heading for the exit.

Brass watched Frostbite leave then turned to Hollow. “C'mon, let's go wait in Accent’s room until she gets out of the procedure room,” she said.

Hollow nodded, and once they found out where Accent was going to be brought afterwards, they entered and took a seat off to the side while they waited. They waited in the room together, trying to fight off falling asleep as they waited. Once the procedure was over, Accent was wheeled in and transferred to her bed. Brass looked up and watched as Accent was hooked up to a monitoring unit and IV. She seemed to be still asleep from the anesthesia used before the procedure.

Hollow moved over to Accent and watched her sleep. He sighed with relief as he saw the monitoring unit showing that she was okay. He was beginning to nod in and out of sleep and sat back down in his chair next to her bed. He leaned on her bed, his head resting next to her as he finally fell asleep. Brass saw him doze off and moved over, placing a blanket over him before moving back to the corner, putting a blanket over herself before falling asleep.

#

Hollow got up and looked at Brass who was still sleeping. Accent was still asleep as well had hadn’t changed from when he last saw her. Her heart rate had slowed down a bit below normal while she slept. He made his way over to Brass and nudged her awake.

“Hey, do you mind watching her while I get us all some food?” asked Hollow.

Brass stirred awake and looked up at Hollow. “Um, what? Oh. Sure... I'll watch her,” she said and she got up to take Hollow's seat. After sitting down, she looked over at Accent and noticed that her eyes were closed. She rested her head on the bed, still looking at her. “Poor, little Accent. If I had known it was her, I wouldn't have strengthened her drinks...”

Hollow returned minutes later, pushing in a trolley with several containers of food to choose from. It was mainly cafeteria food and there was enough for all three of them. “Okay, Accent. Take your pick...,” he said.

As Brass watched Hollow enter, she placed a hoof to her mouth. “Shush, she's still asleep...,” she said.

“Oh, sorry,” said Hollow as he lowered the volume of his voice and wheeled the cart inside. “You hungry, Brass?”

“Yeah, what do you have there?” asked Brass.

Hollow looked to the cart, lifting the lids off the containers. “Eh, just some pancakes, toast, waffles. The usual breakfast stuff,” he said.

Brass licked her lips and walked over to the cart. “I'll take the waffles… with extra strawberry syrup and whipped cream,” she said.

“Um, sure. Got plenty of that on the bottom shelf,” said Hollow. After giving Brass her food, he then took some pancakes and covered it with strawberry syrup as well. He sat down in his old seat while Brass went back to the corner. They continued to watch over Accent while they ate their breakfast together. While they were eating, Hollow had his back to Accent as he was talking with Brass.

Eventually, Accent woke up feeling really hungry. She tried to speak out to Hollow or Brass, but neither of them noticed or heard. She then tried her best to reach for some food on the trolley. Instead, she fell out of the bed while knocking down a few trays, knocking her head against the floor. She was rendered momentarily unconscious for a few minutes.

Hearing the crash behind him, Hollow quickly turned around to see Accent on the ground, covered in food. “Accent!” he said as he hurried over to her and tried to help her up. “Honey, what happened!? Are you hurt?”

Brass quickly put down her tray and hurried over to Accent as well, standing behind Hollow. “Is she okay?” she asked.

“She's not responding! Brass, what do I do!?” asked Hollow.

Brass rolled her eyes and pushed Hollow out of the way. “Did you forget basic medic skills already?” she asked before leaning over and noticing that she was still breathing. “She's fine. Just knocked out.”

Hollow sighed with relief, looking at Accent and moving her mane out from her face. “That's good. Help me clean up here. All this causes a safety hazard,” he said. While he moved Accent back on the bed with his magic, Brass picked up the trays and tried to clean up the food the best she could. Once Accent was back on the bed, Hollow cleaned her up using a towel he found before wetting it with some water. He gently rubbed it on her body, making sure he cleaned her thoroughly. While he was cleaning her up, he noticed her begin to come to.

“Accent? Are you okay?” asked Hollow.

“Ugh... What happened? My head is pounding...,” said Accent.

“You fell out of bed and hit your head. You were knocked out for a few moments there. Do you want some ice for that bump on your head?” asked Hollow.

“I fell? Out of… this bed? How did I get here anyways?” asked Accent.

Hollow looked at her for a moment. “Uh... you drank too much at the bar. Don’t you remember?” he asked.

“I went to a bar? And... you were there? I don't recognize you...,” said Accent.

Hollow tilted his head a bit in confusion. “You don't... recognize me?” he asked. As Brass finished cleaning up, she looked at Hollow and Accent and stood behind him.

Accent blinked a few times. “Yeah. You don't look familiar,” she said.

Hollow smiled, thinking she was joking. “It's me, Hollow. Your coltfriend? Stop playing around, Accent,” he said.

“Hollow? Accent? Those are some weird names...,” said Accent.

Hollow shook his head, completely confused at the moment. “Huh? But that's your name. Accent. Accent Tap. And mine's Hollow, Hollow Point. What are you talking about?” he asked.

“My name is Accent Tap? Geez, who named me that? It sounds so dumb! Same with Hollow Point!” said Accent.

 **“** Hey, watch your mouth. Stop talking nonsense already. That's your name, and that's his. What's up with you?” asked Brass.

Accent looked over to Brass after she spoke. “I'm only speaking the truth! They're both stupid names!” she said.

Hollow looked at her with a worried expression. “Accent, what's wrong with you? You're not acting yourself,” he said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

Accents was shocked from what Hollow was doing and tried to escape. “What are you doing!? Were you just about to kiss me!? CREEP!” she said.

Hollow backed away, almost saddened at her reaction. “Accent...,” he said.

“And would you all quit calling me that!? It's so stupid!” said Accent.

Fed up with Accent’s behavior, Brass pulled Hollow off to the side by the window and away from the bed. “Listen, Hollow. There's something up with Accent over there...,” she said.

“I know. She doesn't remember anything,” said Hollow. He and Brass then took a moment to think about Accent’s condition.

As Brass thought it over, Accent's symptoms seemed rather familiar. Then it clicked. “Hollow, you don't think that she has... amnesia?” she asked.

Hollow looked over at Accent on the hospital bed then back to Brass. “Amnesia?” he asked.

“Yeah. She doesn't remember anything and she bumped her head, like me. It's the only thing that explains it,” said Brass.

“If she does have it, shouldn't we just knock her on the head again?” asked Hollow.

Brass shook her head. “Do you really want to hit your marefriend? I'm sure it'll pass eventually. Until then, we're just going to have to deal with her,” she said.

Hollow sighed and made his way back over to Accent. “Accent, honey, I think we know what's up with your peculiar behavior...,” he said.

“What behavior? And don't call me honey, you creep!” said Accent.

Hollow cringed at Accent acting like that, but he had to fight through it. He sat down next to her bed and looked her in the eye. “We believe that you have- amnesia. Hence why you can't remember anything,” he said.

“Amnesia? I don't have that! I'm just drowsy from sleeping!” said Accent.

“Honey, please! You need to listen to me!” said Hollow as he grabbed a hold of Accent’s hoof, trying to trigger old memories in her head.

“I told you not to call me honey! And get your hooves off of me! What am I, your marefriend!?” asked Accent.

A tear began to run down Hollow’s cheek. “Yes. You are…,” he said. Accent was starting to become fed up with this and threw a hoof at him, trying to break his grip of her hooves. Hollow backed away and let go of her. He was tearing up as he looked at his marefriend, but then he realized it wasn't his marefriend and began to cry. “Oh, Accent, if you're in there, please come back to me...”

“Geez, you're so weird...,” said Accent as she looked over in the other direction.

Brass shook her head and patted Hollow on the shoulder. “C'mon, Hollow. She needs her rest. We'll come back tomorrow to see if she's back to normal...,” she said.

“We can't just leave her here!” said Hollow.

“You need a proper night's rest. Don't worry. She isn't going anywhere, so we can check on her later,” said Brass.

Hollow looked to Accent then back to Brass. “Okay...,” he said, following her out of the room before heading back to the cottage.

#

After waking up and having breakfast, Hollow and Brass hurried back to the hospital to check on Accent. He was hopeful that she was back to normal, but Brass was more reserved. She didn't get her hopes up as they entered the building and headed to her room. Once they reached Accent's room, he burst through, hoping to see his loving marefriend back to normal.

“Accent! Are you okay?” asked Hollow.

As Accent was sleeping, she kept seeing somepony in a dream, some orange pony. The dream was shut down as Hollow busted in the room, startling her in the process. “Geez! Who told you how to knock!?” she asked after waking up.

Hollow’s smile turned to a frown as he entered the room. “Oh, um... sorry,” he said, moving over to her and sitting by her bedside. Brass rolled her eyes and made her way inside with him as well, still seeing that Accent had amnesia. She sat in the corner and just watched Hollow and Accent.

“Well, why are you here again?” asked Accent as she continued to look at Hollow.

“I'm your coltfriend. It's my job to look after you,” said Hollow as he gave Accent a weak smile, trying to reassure her.

“Why do you keep saying that? I don't know you at all. I don't even know myself...,” said Accent.

Hollow continued to remain hopeful, still looking at Accent with compassionate eyes. “Well, that's why I'm here. I can help you remember who you were,” he said.

Although Accent was still disgusted with Hollow, she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “You... can? Talk about creepy...,” she said.

Hollow chuckled and gave her a smile. “Creepy, huh? Well. Get used to it. I'll be with you 24/7 until you're better,” he said.

“Great...,” said Accent a little sarcastically.

“How are you feeling? Does your stomach or head hurt anymore?” said Hollow.

“...my head is still hurting, but that's it,” said Accent.

“Aw, does some pony need a kiss on the forehead?” said Hollow as he gave Accent the puppy-eyes. She gave him a disgusted look and tried to back away from him on the bed. He didn't push his luck and withdrew, trying to keep her as calm as possible. Thinking of something normal to do, he tried something else. “Okay. Tell me. What do you remember about yourself?”

Accent started thinking, but immediately held her head in pain. Thinking was too much for her right then and there. “I... I can't remember anything... Not even who I am, or how I got here...,” she said.

Suddenly, Frostbite entered the hospital room with a “get well soon” balloon and saw Accent, Hollow, and Brass inside. “Oh hey, Hollow. Your girl doing better?” he asked. As he entered the room, Accent’s gaze was immediately fixed onto him. She couldn't stop staring at him.

Hollow looked to Frostbite as he entered. “Hey, Frost. She's all right physically except for a headache, but mentally... it's much worse,” he said.

“Did she get amnesia or something?” asked Frostbite as he handed Hollow the balloon. He then stood by Hollow and Accent and got caught up on the situation. After that, he left to take care of other business.

Once Frostbite left, Hollow and Accent talked a bit more to try and jog her memory. After making little progress, Accent agreed to go home with him and Brass. When she was allowed to leave with the doctor’s permission, Hollow went to go sign her out. As Brass watched him leave, she took Hollow’s seat by Accent’s bedside.

“So, you don't remember anything, do you?” asked Brass.

“No...,” said Accent as she turned to Brass.

Brass shook her head. “You poor, little pony, you. And I was just beginning to like you, too. But now your brain is mush and it's like you're a completely different pony. Don't give him such a hard time, mare. He's trying really hard to help you,” she said.

Accent actually started to feel small and spoke in an even quieter voice. “Ok...,” she said.

Brass raised an eyebrow. “What's the matter with you? Why so quiet all of a sudden? Are you- afraid of me?” she asked.

Accent started to cower a bit. “A little?” she said.

Brass smiled, trying to decide whether to have fun with Accent or try and put her at ease. Knowing Hollow could be back at any moment, she decided to calm her down. “There's no need to be afraid, Accent. I'm a friend too, like Hollow,” she said.

“You... are? You don't look like it...,” said Accent.

Brass scoffed at her. “I don't look like it? What's that supposed to mean?” she said, immediately causing Accent to scurry to the corner of her bed, shaking. Brass sighed then looked around to see if any pony was peeking in on them. Once it was all clear, she moved on to the bed, looking her in the eye.

“Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you at all...,” said Brass before leaning in and kissing Accent on the lips, hoping to jog her memories as Hollow tried to earlier. Immediately, Accent broke away from the kiss, hiding her head under a pillow while crying a little. _'Dang. Guess it didn't work_ ,' Brass thought. She broke away and patted Accent on the back. “Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong? You used to love it back then.” Accent was shivering a lot from Brass’ touch and didn't want to answer. Brass looked at her and sighed before moving off the bed and taking her seat back in the corner. Accent stopped her shivering as she felt her climb off the bed.

Soon after that, Hollow returned after filling out all the necessary paperwork. “Hey, Accent! Good news! You're cleared to leave. Are- Wait, what's wrong, honey?” he asked as he quickly moved over to Accent, laying a hoof on her back to try and console her. “What happened?” Accent said nothing except a few hiccup-y sobs as he tried to comfort her. He then turned to Brass to see if she knew what was up with her. “Hey, what happened to Accent?”

Brass looked down and avoided Hollow’s gaze for a few seconds before finally looking at him. “I sorta, kinda... kissed her. But I was just trying to jog her memory, like what you did! So, it was justified. I'm sorry,” she said.

Hollow looked at Brass then glanced over at Accent who was still upset. “Brass, leave the memory jogging to me, okay? Just stay out of this!” he said.

Brass was shocked at Hollow’s outburst and felt a heavy feeling in her stomach. She slumped in her seat, looking saddened and regretting what she did. “Okay...,” she said. While she just sat in her seat, Hollow then went on to continue comforting Accent.

After everything was taken care of, the three of them casually made their way out of the hospital and back to the cottage. They made sure to dress warm as they walked along. Brass followed behind Hollow and Accent at a distance. As they neared the cottage, he saw Accent hold her head and moved closer to her.

“Are you okay? Is it your head? Oh, you poor mare. C'mon, we need to get you inside and in bed...,” said Hollow. When they arrived at the front door, he helped Accent inside and looked around. “Let's get you upstairs so you can get some sleep.”

Before Hollow continued on, Brass stopped him. “Hey, doesn't Accent sleep on the couch?” she asked.

Hollow looked over at her with a confused look. “What are you talking about, Brass?” he asked.

Just as Hollow said that, Brass motioned him over to her and away from Accent. He sighed and left Accent momentarily to go over and see what she wanted. As soon as Hollow left her, Accent went about exploring the house and eventually made her way over to the stairs.

“What is it?” asked Hollow.

“Don't you think she should sleep down here? You know, since she still isn't comfortable with you yet?” asked Brass.

“But that's where you sleep. Where will you sleep if she's down here?” asked Hollow. Brass looked around then looked to the stairs and up to the bedroom. He followed her gaze and looked to where she was looking. “No. You want to sleep upstairs with me?”

“What's the matter? We can bang all we want without Accent interrupting. She's down here, away from you -no offense- and she can get her head together. What's there not to like?” asked Brass.

Hollow thought it over and watched as Accent began moving up the stairs. “I think she’s already made up her mind,” he said, leaving Brass downstairs and followed after Accent.

Brass just frowned, sitting down on the couch by her lonesome once more.


End file.
